Gate: ichigo fue a parar allí
by victorarte19
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si ichigo termino en el universo de Gate antes que las fuerza de autodefensa? exactamente 3 años antes del que portal se abra, ichigo tendra que acostumbrarce a ese nuevo ambiente lleno de nuevas personas y cosas de fantasia que solo encontrarias en un libro, nuestro querido fresa tendra que sobrevivir hasta que lo rescaten... pero ¿querra volver a su mundo?
1. llegada ¿a otro mundo?

Hola, ¿cómo les va?... aquí les traigo el proyecto de mi nueva historia, un crossover entre bleach y Gate- el resto del nombre… :V… jajaja, se me ocurrió esta idea después de ver todo el manga de Gate, digo, el anime es muy MOE… están hay que kawaii… el manga es mucho mejor… si me entiendes, pero en fin, me pareció demasiado trágica la historia de Tyuule, digo, su pueblo fue arrasado, se sacrificó para que dejaran en paz a su pueblo… lo destruyeron igual, la acusaron de traidora por vender a su pueblo, las conejas guerreras quieren darle muerte "por traidora" aunque no saben la verdadera historia… fue esclavizada por 3 años… 3 AÑOS… bueno, después quería ver arder el mundo… seria natural :V, bueno… yo pensé y me dije que hubiera pasado si… y acá está esta historia :D

Espero que les guste y me dejen su review con su opinión :D

* * *

Capítulo 1 –llegada-

La ciudad de Karakura fue una de las ciudades con más actividad sobrenatural del mundo, aunque últimamente se había mantenido muy tranquilo, después de la guerra contra los Quincys todo había estado muy tranquilo, la actividad Hollow estaba reducida al mínimo, incluso hubo días en los que no aparecía ninguno, las enorme destrucción de Hollows por parte de los Quincys había llevado su número a una reducción drástica, por otro lado la sociedad de almas se encargaba de los que se aventuraban al mundo humano con bastante facilidad, lo que llevaba la situación actual de cierto joven de cabellera naranja

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba en su casa leyendo una enciclopedia sobre la arquitectura, desde muchas perspectivas él no era un joven normal, además de sus gustos por la literatura clásica, él era un hibrido perfecto de las razas sobrenaturales del mundo, alguien único en su clase, esa podría ser la razón de su situación actual

-"haaa…. Es tan malditamente aburrido últimamente" Ichigo se quejó con molestia, el Gotei 13 le había prohibido pelear contra un Hollow a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, honestamente temían que si se metía en una pela produzca resultados secundarios por su excesivo poder, aunque había aprendido a controlar su poder a un grado decente cuando se involucraba en una pelea se olvidaba de mantener al mínimo su poder y solía destruir un poco los alrededores con la fuerza de sus espadas, lo cual era problemático para el Gotei, así que Shinigamis normales se encargaban de los Hollows mientras él se aburría en su casa, tener tanto tiempo libre había hecho que despertaran nuevos hobbies

-"supongo que saldré un rato" él pensó en voz alta, dejando el libro en su escritorio decidió bajar a la planta baja, se suponía que sus hermanas estarían en casa pero ellas habían salido con sus amigos, su padre posiblemente estuviera atendiendo algunos pacientes en la clínica, poniéndose sus zapatos el salió a la calle, pensó en llamar a algunos de sus amigos pero ellos seguramente estuvieran estudiando para entrar a la universidad de mayor prestigio, el peli naranja no se preocupaba por eso, él ya había recibido una beca para asistir a la universidad que deseaba, actualmente se encontraban en vacaciones así que tenía demasiado tiempo libre

-"supongo que iré a ver a el viejo Sakami" el Shinigami comento, el muchacho peli naranja se había vuelto como un amigo para el señor después de que lo ayudo con un saqueador, el hombre resultó ser un viejo herrero, Ichigo se interesó un poco por la profesión e iba a ayudarlo algunas veces, el viejo a gusto acepto la ayuda y le enseño la profesión, a Ichigo le servía para matar el tiempo, no es que realmente pensara ponerla en práctica, el hombre le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre la herrería, Ichigo había estado aprendiendo sobre el forjado de las armas, lo que le resultaba muy interesante, el hombre era un experto en ese tema, al parecer sentía mucha admiración por los guerreros de la era sengoku

El adolescente peli naranja camino en dirección a donde sabía que el hombre reside, camino varias calles hasta llegar al lugar, las puertas del pequeño taller a su lado le advirtió donde el hombre se encontraba, el Shinigami se dirigió al lugar y al entrar vio al hombre corpulento trabajando en el yunque, golpeaba con fuerza una pieza de metal al rojo vivo, Ichigo lo observo mientras golpeaba con fuerza el metal, las chispas volaban con cada golpe, poco a poco fue tomando forma aplanada, un par de minutos después llevo la pieza a un balde con agua fría, el vapor invadió el ambiente cuando la el metal toco el agua, un momento después el hombre salió de la nube de vapor sosteniendo una hoja corta, el hombre al ver a Ichigo le dio una sonrisa

-"bienvenido, Ichigo-san" el hombre lo saludo, Ichigo hizo un gesto con la mano como saludo

-"yo, Sakami-san" el adolescente peli naranja camino dentro del taller mirando la hoja que él había creado "¿el dojo le pidió más katanas?" Ichigo le pregunto algo curioso

-"jajaja, si, al parecer quedaron muy conformes con la que hicimos el otro día, tienes talento muchacho" el hombre le dijo alegre, Ichigo negó con la cabeza ante la alabanza del hombre "ja, eres humilde, tuve varios aprendices a lo largo de mi vida pero eres el primero en aprender tan rápido, se podría decir que eres un genio"

-"ahora estas exagerando las cosas, mejor dejemos de hablar de estas cosa que no nos llevaran a ningún lado y pongámonos a trabajar" Ichigo le dijo mientras se ponía un delantal negro que parecía hecho de una sustancia más dura que la tela normal

-"jajaja, siempre tan enérgico, bueno manos a la obra entonces, te daré una parte del botín, después de todo tú me ayudas bastante" el hombre le dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo, Ichigo tomo una pieza de metal y la puso dentro del caldero

-varias horas después-

Ichigo se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, miro por encima de su hombro las varias hojas de katana sin pulir, el herrero estaba puliendo una hoja en una máquina, habían hecho varias hojas, tal vez una metalúrgica haría muchas más en menos cantidad de tiempo pero serian de menor calidad, y la calidad era de algo que el viejo Sakami se jactaba con orgullo, Ichigo tampoco se quedaba atrás si se hablaba de calidad, él había logrado trabajar a la par con el viejo aunque el herrero todavía tenía un montón más de trucos y experiencia, el sonido de su celular sonando lo atrajo devuelta a la realidad, al ver el identificador frunció el ceño

-"¿Por qué me estas llamando Urahara?" Ichigo le pregunto con fastidio, la voz del otro lado del teléfono se rio alegremente

-"siempre tan frio Kurosaki-san, no es nada grave, solo me preguntaba si quisieras venir un rato a la tienda" kisuke respondió alegremente, Ichigo podría asegurar de que estaba usando su abanico en ese momento

-"¿algún motivo en especial?" el joven peli naranja le pregunto con indiferencia

-"ninguno, simplemente quería un poco de ayuda para uno de mis más recientes exp…" antes de que terminara la frase Ichigo había terminado la llamada, el joven Shinigami suspiro y guardo su teléfono otra vez

-"jajaja, ¿popular con las chicas?" el viejo le pregunto con humor, Ichigo negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras

-"nha… solo una persona molesta con mucho tiempo libre" Ichigo le dijo con desdén, el hombre solo se rio por su respuesta

-"es una lástima, sabes a tu edad yo era considerado un conquistador de corazones" el hombre le dijo mientras abrazaba un poste de metal de manera romántica "qué tiempos aquellos" el comento de manera nostálgica Ichigo lo miro en blanco mientras seguía bailando con el poste de metal

-"sí, creo que los dinosaurios eran muy abiertos" Ichigo le dijo con tono sarcástico el viejo herrero ignoro su comentario mientras seguía bailando con el poste

-"jajaja, sabes, si emplearas tu labia de persuadir matones para conquistar polluelas estoy seguro de que serias muy popular, incluso eres bien parecido… bueno, no tanto como yo pero eres aceptable" Ichigo negó con diversión ante las palabras del hombre, era una persona algo excéntrica pero muy amigable, el celular volvió a sonar atrayendo la atención de Ichigo, suspirando con fastidio y volvió a atender la llamada pero antes de que pudiera hablar Urahara hablo

-"¡un auto!" Urahara exclamo desde el otro lado del teléfono, pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que Ichigo decidió responder

-"¿un auto, que?" el joven peli naranja le pregunto, Urahara empezó a reír alegremente por su pregunta, haciendo que una vena comenzara a palpitarle en la frente al Shinigami "tch… te voy a cortar maldito" Ichigo le dijo con enojo

-"no, no, no, espera, es cierto lo del auto, te daré un auto si me ayudas con mi investigación" Kisuke le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo miro con escepticismo por sus palabras "hablo en serio, pensaba en regalártelo para tu cumpleaños número 21 pero ahora me parece una mejor opción, claro si me ayudas con mi investigación" Ichigo podría jurar que le estaba dando una sonrisa zorruna mientras hablaba

-"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" Ichigo le pregunto con fastidio, ¿no era normal que se sintiera tentado por recibir un auto?, varias venas más comenzaron a palpitarle al escuchar como Urahara estaba intentando retener la risa, el peli naranja estaba seguro que le gustaba fastidiarlo "tch… parece que solo quieres que te de una golpiza" el muchacho peli naranja le dijo con tono amenazante, la risa al otro lado se detuvo al instante después de ese comentario, era algo satisfactorio pero todavía quería golpearlo

-"no, es nada especial, solo quiero probar algunos experimentos…" antes de que Ichigo volviera a presionar el botón de finalizar la llamada Urahara hablo con urgencia "espera, espera, no es nada raro, no hay drogas ni nada de eso" kisuke le dijo, Ichigo lentamente alejo su dedo del botón rojo "además estamos hablando de un Hummer H1 widebody, creo que un poco de sacrificio es merecido por un premio de esa clase" Urahara le dijo con un poco de tono jocoso, Ichigo frunció sus labios, él probablemente quería que fuera parte de un loco experimento que seguramente tendría muchas repercusiones "vamos, Kurosaki-san, sé que es tu sueño tener un auto" Ichigo desvío la mirada del teléfono, era un adolescente normal después de todo, ¿a quien no le gustaría tener un auto propio?

-"sabes, me pregunto cómo es que te metes en mis temas todo el tiempo, además ¿de donde conseguiste un auto así?... ¿no será uno que solo puede ser usado en la sociedad de almas?" Ichigo el pregunto escéptico, urahara se rio alegremente por sus acusaciones

-"jajaja, nada de eso, es un auto normal, si se le puede decir así a tal magnifica pieza de arte e ingeniería" kisuke presiono al peli naranja que se mordió el labio, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría si aceptaba pero honestamente quería el auto, Urahara sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas

-"bueno, voy a ir dentro de un rato" Ichigo le dijo con desdén mientras cortaba la llamada, estaba seguro de que Urahara estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su respuesta, Ichigo se dio vuelta para mirar al viejo herrero puliendo las hojas de acero "hey, viejo Sakami me voy yendo, tal vez nos veamos mañana" Ichigo le dijo mientras dejaba el delantal sobre una mesa y salía del taller, el hombre lo despidió con una mano mientras seguía puliendo la hoja de acero

-"supongo que me bañare y después iré con Urahara" Ichigo comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa, se limpió la suciedad de sus manos con un pañuelo y lo tiro en una papelera

 **-un par de horas después-**

Ichigo llego a la tienda de dulces de Urahara y solo tenía ganas de volver por donde vino, el presentimiento de que algo sucedería solo parecía intensificarse más y más, algo que solo lo molestaba, decidió empujar esas preocupaciones al fondo de su mente y seguir adelante, la puerta estaba abierta así que supuso que ya lo estaba esperando, Ichigo camino hacia donde creía que estaba Urahara solo para ver la habitación vacía

-"Kurosaki-san, por aquí" la voz del ex capitán guio al Shinigami hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba el científico loco, al llegar a una puerta que irónicamente decía _mi súper laboratorio_ , lo cual solo hacía a Ichigo querer golpear su cara con su palma, el joven peli naranja entro y fue testigo de una gran cantidad de máquinas operando y otros aparatos esparcidos por el cuarto, al fondo había una escalera que descendía hacia una planta más baja, en la cual presumiblemente se encontrara Urahara, al bajar fue testigo de una vista asombrosa, allí sobre una plataforma se encontraba el automóvil prometido, una Hummer h1 widebody de color negro, Ichigo se sintió algo atraído por el magnífico automóvil, un ruido llamo su atención hacia su espalda, allí una enorme y extraña maquina estaba encendida, una puerta al costado se abrió y de allí salió Urahara con una llave inglesa es su mano

-"Urahara, ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono indiferente, el científico al verlo sonrió de manera socarrona mientras agito su abanico, Ichigo se preguntó dónde fue a parar la lleve inglesa que sostenía hace un momento

-"ya lo viste ¿no?" Urahara le pregunto alegremente mientras señalaba al automóvil

-"si, ya lo vi, y me pregunto de donde sacaste un vehículo militar de ese tipo" Ichigo le pregunto, el vendedor de dulces agito una mano con desdén desestimando al pregunta

-"un par de amigos aquí y allá, ya sabes, esas cosas" Kisuke le dijo con algo de indiferencia

-"no sé qué es más sorprendente, que tengas ese vehículo o que tengas amigos" Urahara puso mala cara por sus palabras e hizo comentarios sombre que era una mala persona "aunque desconfió mas de que éste en éste lugar ¿no le abras hecho nada extraño?" Ichigo le pregunto un poco amenazante, Kisuke solo negó con la cabeza

-"claro que no, solo le puse una cama plegable en la parte trasera"

-"¿piensas que voy a vivir en el auto?" Ichigo lo interrogo con una ceja levantada

-"solo es prevención" Urahara replico mientras cubría su rostro con el abanico "además de un sistema que hace que funcione a reiatsu aparte de combustible"

-"espera… ¿Qué dijiste?" varias marcas de enojo comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente del peli naranja, Kisuke se rio torpemente al ver el aura intimidante que Ichigo le estaba dando

-"nada grave, solo un pequeño sistema de combustión a base de reiatsu" Urahara le dijo mientras evadía su mirada de muerte "claro que todavía funciona a gasolina" él trato de salvarse de la furia del Shinigami, Ichigo lo observo con intensidad antes de suspirar y relajarse

-"mphm… espero que cumplas tu palabra" Ichigo le dijo mientras examinaba el vehículo

-"jajaja, claro que sí, solo me tienes que ayudar con un par de experimentos y listo" Kisuke le aseguro, Ichigo todavía lo miraba con desconfianza "vamos, vamos, mientras más rápido hagamos las cosas más rápidos podrás salir en tu nueva nave" el excéntrico científico le dijo, Ichigo suspiro y lo siguió a lo largo del laboratorio si así se le podía llamar a ese lugar "mira, esto es lo primero que quiero probar, se supone que es un analizador y decodificador de voz para entender distintos lenguajes" Kisuke le entrego lo que parecía un par de aretes de calaveras, Ichigo lo miro extraño y reacio a usar esas cosas "no, es necesario que los uses en tus orejas, simplemente úsalos cerca de tu cabeza y estarás bien" Ichigo sintió un escalofrió cuando Urahara le sonrió de una manera extraña

-"supongo que solo los pondré en el cuello de mi camisa" el Shinigami comento y puso los dos aretes en el cuello de camisa de vestir de color negro, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que la sonrisa de Kisuke se amplió, antes de que pudiera sacárselos sintió una corriente abrumadora pasar por todo su cuerpo dejándolo sin aire, varios minutos pasaron en un dolor intenso, hasta que sintió el dolor dejar su cuerpo, sus músculos se sentían entumecidos, sus ojos miraron con ira silenciosa al ex capitán del escuadrón 12 que se estremeció visiblemente ante tal mirada

-"vamos cálmate Kurosaki-san" Kisuke le dijo mientras agitaba sus manos de arriba a abajo

-"púdrete, apenas me ponga de pie voy a golpearte" Ichigo le dijo con enojo, Urahara sonrió lo cual solo aumentaba el enojo del peli naranja

-"parece que fue un éxito" Kisuke comento alegremente, Ichigo lo miro con confusión por sus palabras "aja, acabo de hablarte en hebreo antiguo" el científico le dijo haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieran, él había entendido claramente sus palabras como si hablara en normalmente "ho… esto es inesperado" Urahara comento, antes de que Ichigo pudiera preguntar el científico y vendedor de dulces le abrió la camisa a una gran velocidad, Ichigo se fue a quejar pero Kisuke señalo a un espejo para que se mirara, lo que el espejo reflejo hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran en shock

-"¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué tengo un tatuaje en mi pecho?" el muchacho peli naranja grito con enojo y sorpresa al ver un tatuaje en su pectoral izquierdo, justo encima de donde se supone que se ubica el corazón, el diseño en si era un cráneo humano de color negro con un par de símbolos extraños debajo del dibujo, sus ojos se redirigieron a Urahara con clara furia escritos en ellos, Kisuke al ver su mirada decidió tratar de salvar su culo

-"bueno… no sabía, que algo así sucedería, tampoco la descarga sensorial nerviosa sobre tu cuerpo" el ex capitán se defendió "además si somos sinceros nadie notara eso, claro excepto que te desnudes pero eso es menos probable que…" Urahara se detuvo al sentir la mano de Ichigo recaer en su hombro, su mirada era fría y vacía

-"tienes ganas de morir antes de los 1000 años" Ichigo le dijo mientras se acercaba más a un asustado científico loco

-"hablemos Kurosaki-san, esto tiene solución estoy seguro que podría inventar algo para cubrir ese tatu…" Kisuke no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ichigo le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar por la habitación

-"púdrete… no quiero ningún invento extraño" Ichigo le dijo mientras examinaba la tatuaje en su pecho, miro al cuello de su camisa pero los aretes ya no estaban, seguramente se transformaron en lo que tiene tatuado, el Shinigami miro al científico que se levantó de entre una pila de cables y tubos, él sacudió el polvo de su sombrero de cubo y miro al adolescente peli naranja

-"bueno… si ya se pasó tu rabieta por un pequeño tatuaje podemos proseguir" Urahara le dijo, solo para deslizarse hacia un costado esquivando otro puñetazo del peli naranja "jajaja, siempre tan enérgico Kurosaki-san" Ichigo hizo un sonido de desagrado con la lengua y se cruzó de brazos con molestia

-"lo que sea" Ichigo comento con enojo, el vendedor de dulces y científico loco asintió con una sonrisa, el dúo camino por el laboratorio hasta una mesa donde había varias píldoras de distintos colores, Kisuke tomo una de color azul de la mesa, Ichigo estrecho sus ojos peligrosamente ante esa acción

-"no te preocupes Kurosaki-san, no es nada raro, simplemente es un analgésico para su dolor" Urahara le dijo de manera despreocupado a lo que Ichigo solo podía mirarlo con más desconfianza

-"es azul… parece más viagra que un analgésico" Ichigo replico con desconfianza, Urahara se tapó el rostro con el abanico algo que solo hacía a Ichigo mas desconfiado

-"vamos, es solo que es un poco más fuerte de lo normal y está hecha mayormente de reishi por eso tiene ese color" Kisuke le dijo mientras agitaba una mano, Ichigo se encogió de hombros y tomo una, si era un analgésico le ayudaría con el entumecimiento de los músculos, después de tragar la pastilla Urahara se apartó de él rápidamente, haciendo que los ojos de Ichigo se abrieran con sorpresa

-"¿qué me diste?" Ichigo le exigió con rudeza, sintió un pulso dentro de su cuerpo que lo hizo preocuparse "Urahara"

-"lo que acabas de ingerir es mi nuevo prototipo de una píldora de fusión alma entre un alma y un gigai" Kisuke le dijo, Ichigo fue a replicar pero Urahara se adelantó "si, si, si, ya sé que tú no tienes un gigai, pero en esencia es lo mismo que uno, el gigai es un cuerpo falso pero anatómica mente similar a un cuerpo humano, salvo que la única diferencia es la cadena del destino que los une, pero eso es solo en el plano espiritual, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta hacer un gigai?" Kisuke le pregunto con un poco de fastidio fingido, Ichigo lo miro de manera confusa ¿estaba tratando de cambiar de tema?, Ichigo fue a replicar pero otro pulso le hizo detenerse "claro que no lo sabes, cuesta una fortuna fabricar un gigai tan perfecto, podría comprar dos de esos Hummer h1 y tal vez hasta 3 con lo que gasto en hacer un gigai" Urahara se quejó, Ichigo apretó los dientes cuando un dolor agudo paso por todo su cuerpo

-"deja de decir estupideces y dime que mierda me diste" Ichigo le exigió con rabia, otro pulso dentro de su cuerpo lo hizo caer de rodillas sosteniendo su pecho, el peli naranja estaba pensando que Urahara se había vuelto un sádico o era en realidad Mayuri disfrazado, aunque el capitán de la doceava seguramente experimentaría con enfermedades raras y esas cosas

-"no seas tan dramático Kurosaki-san" Urahara le dijo con desdén "lo que tomaste es lo que dije una píldora que pueda fusionar el cuerpo alma, en otras palabras podrías cambiar entre el gigai y la forma espíritu sin tener que dejar el gigai tirado o en las manos de un alma artificial… que cuestan más que crear un gigai, ¿puedes creerlo?" Urahara le dijo con un toque de reproche infantil

-"lo que estás diciendo es que… poder usar mi forma Shinigami sin… tener que salir de mi cuerpo" Ichigo le dijo con algo de dificultad por el dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando

-"básicamente si" Urahara le respondió ignorando el hecho de que Ichigo estaba actualmente convulsionando en el suelo "¿estás bien Kurosaki-san?"

-"cállate… te… juro… que te… matare… después…" Ichigo no pudo terminar su frase ya que un pulso más fuerte abrumo todo su ser, Urahara al sentir la sensación se alejó más del peli naranja, justo un momento después una explosión de reiatsu envolvió el cuerpo del peli naranja dejándolo fuera de la vista, la habitación parecía temblar como el nivel de reiatsu comenzó a aumentar

-"creo que debí hacer esto en el sitio de entrenamiento" Urahara comento al ver como los alrededores comenzaban a desbaratarse, un montón de máquinas comenzaron a explotar y el suelo comenzó a desquebrajarse, hubo otro pulso y todo el reiatsu salió disparado por los alrededores creando una neblina de color azul, pasaron unos segundos y la neblina comenzó a disiparse dejando a la vista al adolescente peli naranja, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ex capitán al ver a Ichigo en su forma Shinigami "parece que fue todo un éxito" el científico comento mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el muchacho, cuando estaba cerca del peli naranja con una gran velocidad saco si espada del bastón para detener el swing de Ichigo, aunque la fuerza de la zanpakuto de Ichigo fue abrumadora y lo hizo salir volando y chocar contra un muro

-"bastardo, tú de verdad no aprecias tu vida" Ichigo le dijo de una manera intimidante, un aura oscura lo rodeaba mientras miraba a Urahara salir del hueco en su pared, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a caminar hacia el "que te había dicho sobre hacer estas clases de cosas… de verdad no aprecias tu vida" el peli naranja caminaba lentamente con una mirada de muerte hacia el Shinigami vendedor de dulces

-"ya terminamos, no tienes que hacer nada más" Urahara le dijo temeroso al sentir el instinto asesino que Ichigo estaba liberando, sabía que el adolescente peli naranja realmente no lo mataría pero seguramente lo golpearía hasta dejarlo cerca, Ichigo al escuchar sus palabras se detuvo pero conservo su expresión de hostil "por favor siéntate aquí y yo iré a buscar las llaves del automóvil" él le dijo nervioso mientras señalaba a una silla de espeto robotica cerca de una máquina, Ichigo suspiro con fastidio y se sentó, realmente quería un descanso, había pasado por una gran cantidad de dolor y ni siquiera había peleado con alguien

-"oye… si estoy en mi forma Shinigami en mi cuerpo humano ¿eso no significa que todos los humanos no sensitivos me podrían ver igual?" Ichigo le pregunto, Kisuke al escuchar su pregunta se detuvo en seco y se rasco la cabeza de manera avergonzada

-"yo no había pensado en eso… pero estoy seguro que se puede arreglar" el científico le dijo mientras seguía caminando, él estaba sudando balas de manera nerviosa " _¿Cómo pude pasar por alto algo tan importante?"_ Kisuke mentalmente se reprendió por ese error, el científico se puso detrás de una máquina y dudo si presionar el botón del aparato " _Kurosaki-san espero que no me asesine pero yo realmente quiero probar esta máquina… funciono sin problemas cuando teletransporte las frutas y los osos de peluche, estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas si lo hago con Kurosaki-san_ " Kisuke debatió internamente, el cerro los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a golpear el dedo en el tablero hasta que presiono el botón "supongo que el destino así lo quería" Urahara comento, en ese momento la maquina hizo un beep y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, Ichigo quien estaba sentado en el asiento fue tomado por sorpresa cuando sus pies y manos fueron aprisionadas por el asiento

-"¡hey! Que significa esto ¡Urahara!" Ichigo grito con furia, intento moverse pero la maquina era asombrosamente resistente, intento utilizar su reiatsu para romperla pero parecía absorberlo

-"no te preocupes Kurosaki-san, esta máquina te teletransportara directo a tu casa, te ahorraras el viaje" Kisuke le dijo en un intento de calmar al adolescente pero tuvo el efecto contrario, ya que Ichigo empezó a resistirse con más fuerza "estoy seguro que no sucederá nada, cuando envía un oso de felpa a tu habitación llego sin problemas" él le dijo, Ichigo lo miro con sorpresa

-"así que fuiste tú, Yuzu estuvo molestándome por saber quién me lo había dado, al final le mentí y le dije que era por su cumpleaños" Ichigo le reprocho "no espera, eso no es lo importante… ¿piensas que soy igual que un puto oso de peluche?" Ichigo le dijo con enojo, Urahara desestimo con su abanico

-"no es nada de eso, estoy seguro que saldrá bien" Kisuke le dijo mientras comenzaba a apretar botones "cuadriculo las coordenadas de la casa de Kurosaki-san, ajusto el lector de reishi, activar el calibrador espacio-tiempo, desactivar las brechas dimensionales" Urahara comenzó a murmurar mientras apretaba botones y movía palancas, Ichigo comenzó a sudar balas, eso no sonaba a algo muy seguro, así que decidió poner toda su fuerza en escapar del asiento "bien ya está, toma Kurosaki-san" Kisuke le tiro las llaves del vehículo "te lo ganaste, vuelve por el cuándo quieras, hasta luego" Kisuke declaro y apretó el botón más grande del tablero, fue en ese momento que Ichigo logro romper una de las agarraderas del asiento

-" _ya casi_ " Ichigo pensó al romper otra, fue en ese momento que su alrededor comenzó a brillar de azul, un pequeño torbellino comenzó a formarse a su espalda haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran "mierda" fue lo que dijo antes de que su cuerpo fuera tragado por el torbellino, Kisuke sonrió ante la escena, solo para que en el mismo instante su sonrisa desapareciera

-"error, error, material desconocido interfiriendo con la transportación" Kisuke miro la plataforma y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al ver una de las píldoras de fusión

-"mierda, debió caer en el alboroto" urahra intento cancelar la maquina pero hubo una explosión en el teclado que lo hizo retroceder "ho, esto es malo, Kurosaki-san va amatarme" Kisuke comento mientras intentaba arreglar el daño una explosión mayor hizo que una de las turbinas se desintegrara, el plasma azul a su alrededor comenzó a moverse de forma anormal y salir disparado en distintas direcciones, Kisuke utilizo el paso flash para alejarse justo en el momento cuando la maquina estallo, el torbellino en vez de desaparecer comenzó a crecer rápidamente "esto es muy malo" Kisuke comento mientras subía a la siguiente planta, detrás de él el torbellino inter-dimensional comenzó a tragar todo a su paso, todo el piso anterior había desaparecido en lugar solo había una brecha dimensional que seguía aumentando "mierda… La cresta de la turbidez, se filtra hacia fuera. Un buque de la locura insolente. Hervido, negar, entumecimiento, parpadeando, obstruyendo el sueño. La princesa de acero que se arrastra. El muñeco de barro, cada vez se desintegra. ¡Unida! ¡Oponiéndose! ¡Llenado de la tierra, conoces tu propia impotencia! ¡Hado 90 Kurohitsugi!" Urahara grito torbellino fue envuelto poco a poco por una caja negra, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el hechizo se disipo, el lugar que antes era su segunda planta de laboratorio ahora no era nada más que un gran agujero en la tierra

-"no puedo sentir la energía espiritual de Kurosaki-san… esto no es nada bueno" Kisuke comento nerviosamente al no poder captar la firma espiritual de Ichigo, el ex capitán salió a toda prisa hacia la casa del peli naranja, al llegar confirmo sus preocupaciones, Ichigo no había sido teletransportado correctamente

 **-lugar desconocido-**

Ichigo miro en blanco el horizonte, el cielo despejado de un hermoso color celeste, el sol brillaba en su punto más alto, las planicies a su alrededor y que eran interrumpidas por algunas montañas a la lejanía, el silencio tranquilo a su alrededor solamente siendo interrumpido por el cantar de algunos pájaros o el sonido de la brisa pasando por los pastizales, Ichigo cerró los ojos, se los masajeo y volvió a abrirlos, seguía viendo lo mismo, así que repitió el proceso varias veces, después del doceavo intento varias venas comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente y el rostro

-"Maldita sea Urahara" el adolescente peli naranja grito a los cuatro vientos con furia, sus manos inconscientemente tomaron sus dos zanpakuto y las desenvainaron, al hacerlo con tal furia una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió los alrededores, Ichigo respiro muchas veces tratando de calmarse para poder evaluar la situación, después de varios minutos logro recuperar su calma habitual, volvió a tomar una vista de los alrededores y tratar de analizar su ubicación "por el paisaje parece un lugar de Europa, incluso puede ser América pero definitivamente estoy lejos de Japón" Ichigo comento mientras se masajeaba las cienes con irritación, el Shinigami se sentó en una pila de máquinas destruidas

-"bien… primero debo averiguar dónde estoy" él miro el tatuaje en su pecho "bueno, la barrera del idioma no va a ser un problema… tal vez" Ichigo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron un poco con sorpresa, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro cuando saco unas llaves de su manto "al parecer voy a poder conducir" el muchacho peli naranja comento mientras se acercaba al Hummer H1 que se encontraba oculto debajo de un par de chapas, tirando las chapas para el costado examino el vehículo "para no sufrir ningún rasguño debo admitir que es bastante resistente" al subir dentro de la camioneta militar, puso las llaves en el encendió y lo prendió, el rugido del motor hizo eco por los alrededores, una sonrisa divertida aprecio en su rostro, pisando el acelerador varias veces solo lo hacía sentir más reconfortado de alguna manera, Ichigo miro por la ventana a la pila de máquinas destruidas y miro dudoso

-"supongo que las destruiré, sería malo que alguien obtuviera ese tipo de tecnología" Ichigo comento, saco una mano fuera de la ventana y señalo un dedo hacia la pila de basura tecnológica "hado 54 Haien" el peli naranja murmuro, un orbe de color morado salió disparado hacia la pila de maquinaria destruida, al impactar en un instante todo se estaba consumiendo en una ráfaga de fuego comenzó a incinerarlo todo a una velocidad asombrosa, Ichigo se quedó observando la escena con una mirada lejana, hasta que la última de las maquinas no quedó completamente incinerada el fuego no se apagó, el Shinigami miro hacia el asiento del pasajero donde estaban su dos zanpakuto "bueno… en marcha" Ichigo comento al comenzar a moverse, pisando el acelerador con fuerza, el vehículo comenzó a aumentar de velocidad de una manera sorprendente, la pila de basura quemada se perdió de la vista en cuestión de segundos

-"esto es genial, creo que por esto solo le romperé una pierna y los dos brazos a Urahara" Ichigo comentó con una sonrisa, el Hummer se movía a una velocidad increíble por las praderas, dejando su marca en el suelo al aplastar el pastizal, Ichigo apretó con fuerza el volante cuando fue tomado por sorpresa por un relieve que hizo que el vehículo se despegara del suelo, el aterrizar otra vez en el suelo los amortiguadores cumplieron su trabajo suavizando el golpe pero de todas formas las ruedas patinaron un poco sobre el suelo "bien… vamos a probar la quinta" Ichigo comento con una sonrisa, al hacerlo el vehículo adquirió un empujón de velocidad sorprendente "es más rápido de lo que pensé" su sonrisa solo parecía aumentar cada vez que el velocímetro aumentaba "estoy hecho para la velocidad" él comento con diversión mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador

Un extraño sentimiento cruzo por su cuerpo haciendo que frenara de golpe, el Hummer derrapo varios metros hasta que se detuvo por completo, Ichigo comenzó a mirar los alrededores con un poco ansiedad, una extraña sensación estaba presente en el ambiente y lo ponía un poco paranoico, el tomo sus dos zanapkuto y salió del vehículo, su enfocando sus sentidos trato de encontrar algún indicio de algo, su olfato fue el primero en percibir algo, algo que hizo que su garganta se secara y una mala sensación se apoderara de su estómago, hedor, el hedor de la muerte fue lo que su nariz capto, Ichigo trago un poco duro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde sentía esa repugnante sensación, al subir por una pequeña colina y mirar al frente hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, sus ojos se agrandaron con horror e incredulidad ante la vista, sintió las náuseas en su garganta amenazando con devolver todo lo que estuviera en su estómago, había visto esta escena antes pero esto era peor, era más cruel y desagradable

Frente a él un sinnúmero de cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo ocultando casi toda la vista del suelo, el suelo que a su espalda era de un color verde vivo, delante era de color rojo por la sangre de los cuerpos tirados, el olor a la muerte invadía sus sentidos, cuerpos mutilados, linchados o simplemente teñidos de rojo, sus pies comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia hacia la grotesca escena, sus ojos seguían mirando con repugnancia los cuerpos, el sonido de las moscas era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio absoluto de la muerte, Ichigo sintió que se estaba poniendo enfermo al ver el cadáver de una mujer joven decapitado y con varias lanzas atravesadas por todo su cuerpo, era muy cruel morir de esa manera, cuanto dolor tuvo que soportar

-"¡cálmate, Mierda, cálmate!" Ichigo se dijo a si mismo mientras sostenía su pecho, el respiro varias veces hasta poder hacer descender su ritmo cardiaco, el semblante de sus ojos cambio radicalmente, ahora tenía una apariencia sombría y de repugnancia mientras miraba a los cadáveres, al admirar bien la escena solo hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran en shock, muchos llavaban armaduras de estilo de la edad media mientras que las mujeres parecían llevar alguna armadura de estilo amazónica o salvaje mejor dicho, sus ojos solo se agrandaron más al darse cuenta de algo, lo que había considerado que eran un par de mechones de cabello, en realidad eran un par de orejas como las de un conejo, Ichigo reviso el cuerpo de otra mujer y tenía las mismas, al mirar detenidamente se dio cuenta de que todas las mujeres muertas tenían esa orejas de conejos, Ichigo también observo que su pantorrilla también era diferente, se parecían más a la de un animal, además de contar con las articulaciones humanas también contaban con un corvejón y tenían pelaje cubriéndolas, mirando mejor, también tenían una cola de conejo en la parte baja de su espalda

-"esto se está poniendo extraño" Ichigo murmuro, una mala sensación lo estaba molestando y esta vez no era sobre los cadáveres, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había algunas de esas mujeres conejos que tenían más pelaje que otros, dándole rasgos más salvajes, Ichigo camino entre la multitud de cuerpos muertos en el suelo y su preocupación solo aumentaba al darse cuenta de otros seres entre los muertos, había cerdos humanoides, algunos o eran simplemente muy feos o eran de otra especia, además de tener orejas alargadas y narices largas, los soldados que llevaban las armaduras eran humanos normales, pero había otros que eran demasiado grandes para ser humanos o llevar armaduras, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir con asombro ante la vista de un dragón muerto

-"¿eso es un dragón o simplemente una nueva raza de lagartija sobre alimentada?" Ichigo comento algo perplejo, ahora ciertamente estaba seguro que no estaba en un país de Europa, dudaba siquiera que siguiera en el planeta Tierra, podría haber viajado al pasado pero al ver esas criaturas de fantasía dudaba que ese sea el caso, un hombre viejo que llevaba lo que parecía ser una túnica de mago estaba tirado sobre un charco de sangre, la expresión de horror de sus ojos se quedó grabada en su rostro después de la muerte, Ichigo decidió cerrarle los parpados para que tuviera un mejor descanso en la otra vida pero al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa, como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su cuerpo su mente fue inundada con un sinnúmero de palabras desconocidas, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ante eso, era un nuevo lenguaje, lo cual solo corroboraba sus sospechas de que no se encontraba en su mundo o mejor dicho en su plano existencial

-"estoy en otra dimensión" el peli naranja comento perplejo, él no había sido enviado en el pasado o a otro lugar del mundo, él había sido enviado a otra dimensión ajena a su sistema, él quería sentirse furioso con Urahara pero al ver la escena delante de él no podía, el silencio se apodero del ambiente dejando a Ichigo perdido en sus pensamientos, un pequeño sonido atrajo su atención, enfocándose el su percepción auditiva Ichigo logro captar el sonido del metal chocando contra metal, definitivamente era el sonido de una espada chocando contra otra, reconocía muy bien ese tipo de sonido, era el sonido de la batalla, sus pies comenzaron a dirigirse con velocidad hacia donde el sonido provenía, usando un pequeño paso flash Ichigo logro llegar hasta el campo de batalla, su mirada estaba ensombrecida ante lo que veía, los soldados con armaduras luchaban contra las guerreras conejo, a decir verdad no había visto ningún hombre conejo entre los muertos

-"¿Qué mierda es esto?" el Shinigami murmuro, estaba viendo cómo se mataban sangrientamente delante de él, las mujeres conejo era claro que tenían más habilidades físicas y de lucha, pero era claro que la ventaja la tenían los guerreros humanos, fácilmente podían superar 6 las guerreras conejos, Ichigo miro hacia el lado donde los soldados venían y solo lo hacía sentir más enojado, había una inmensa cantidad de soldados, no imparta por donde se viera, ellas estaban superadas rotundamente, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencer, a lo lejos pudo divisar lo que parecía un pueblo, seguramente sea el hogar de las mujeres conejo y por la vista, estaba siendo arrasado, un sentimiento de ira lo lleno por completo, cada fibra de su ser le decía que detenga esa carnicería, ver el rostro de desesperación de esas guerreras al luchar por su supervivencia solo parecía aumentar su furia

-"aunque no sea mi dimensión o ni siquiera conozca a estas personas… no permitiré que esto siga" Ichigo murmuro con los dientes apretados, acaso no veían cuantas personas habían muerto en esa lucha, ciertamente no sabía cuál era la razón de esa masacre pero no era algo que le importara en ese momento, sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa, no importa por donde se viera esto simplemente era un genocidio, por una vez en su vida había sentido asco de los humanos delante de él, esto no era nuevo para él ni para el mundo de donde vino, esta historia se había repetido muchas veces a lo largo del mundo, Troya, los romanos a los griegos, las europeos a los americanos, los europeos a los africanos, los nazis a los judíos, no importa que época del tiempo o en qué lugar del mundo, incluso en el mundo sobrenatural, los Shinigamis a los Quincys, los Quincys hacia los Hollows, estas cosas siempre sucedían, la supremacía del más fuerte y la supresión o exterminio del más débil, en su dimensión esa historia ya se había repetido muchas veces, algunos dirían que era necesario para la evolución del mundo pero él sabía que solo era un deseo egoísta de poder, seguramente su intervención cambiaria el curso de la historia de este mundo pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora solo quería detener la batalla, detener las muertes innecesarias, si solo lo ignorara seguramente despreciaría estar vivo para el resto de su vida, el muchacho peli naranja llego hasta la colina más cercana a la batalla y se detuvo

-"¡DETÉNGANSE!" Ichigo grito con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, al parecer su mensaje había llegado, ya que los dos bandos dejaron de luchar y concentraron su atención hacia él "¡no permitiré que esta absurda batalla sigua!" Ichigo declaro mientras caminaba hacia el campo de batalla, los soldados lo miraban con incredulidad y desconfianza, la reacción era la misma que la de las guerreras conejo, Ichigo no le importó que ambos bandos comenzaran a apuntar sus armas hacia él "¡ya no dejare que ninguna vida se desperdicie!" Ichigo camino calmado "dejen sus armas y retrocedan, esta batalla se terminó" el declaró con seriedad, varios soldados lo miraron como si estuviera desquiciado, Ichigo llego al medio del campo de batalla y se paró mirando hacia el ejército de guerreros humanos, el abrió sus brazos como si estuviera protegiendo a las conejas guerreras detrás de él, quienes lo miraban de manera extraña, una mescla de incredulidad y sorpresa por sus acciones "repito, bajen sus armas y retrocedan" Ichigo les dijo con una ligera ventaja en su voz, por alguna razón los soldados más cercanos sintieron un escalofrió cruzar sus cuerpo, más atrás en las filas de los soldados se encontraba el responsable de esto, montado a caballo había un hombre corpulento de cabello rubio, que usaba una capa de leopardo

-"quien mierda se cree ese hijo de puta" él comento con los dientes apretados de rabia, estaba tan cerca de derrotar a las conejas guerreras pero alguien se atrevía a interponerse ante él, no, ante el imperio "ni siquiera tiene una armadura y se atreve a entrar al campo de batalla… actuando tan arrogante" él pensó con furia, miro directamente hacia él, sus ojos reflejaban las ganas de matarlo que tenía "escuchen soldados, no se detengan, una simple mosca no afectara nuestra victoria, mátenlo y tráiganme su estúpida cabeza" el declaro con superioridad, Ichigo lo miro directamente sus ojos brillaban ligeramente de azul, el Shinigami ahora sabía quién era el responsable de esta lamentosa situación, los guerreros al escuchar sus palabras tragaron y liberaron un grito de guerra

-"¡les dije que se rindieran! Si no lo hacen me veré obligado a usar la fuerza" el Shinigami les advirtió, los soldados titubearon al escuchar su tono, Ichigo aprovecho ese momento para desenvainar sus dos zanapkuto, él lo hizo lentamente lo que parecía atemorizar ligeramente a los soldados

-"que espadas más extrañas, son completamente negras, tampoco tienen empuñadura, solo una venda como empuñadura… pero se ven muy peligrosas" una de las conejas guerreras comento desde detrás del Shinigami

-"yo, el príncipe Zorzal del glorioso imperio les ordeno que maten a ese plebeyo" Ichigo frunció el ceño con fuerza después de esas palabras, odiaba a los bastardos arrogantes como él, esa clase de personas solo traían caos al mundo, destruyendo todo lo que podían, los soldados acataron las ordenes y se abalanzaron contra Ichigo, quien suspiro con decepción, había jurado que protegería al débil sin importar su enemigo, incluso si su enemigo era la misma humanidad

-"haaaa… mierda" Ichigo grito con furia, sabía que los soldados no eran los culpables, eran solo peones de la gente con poder y perversas ambiciones, sus dos zanpakutos comenzaron a emanar un aura azul, no quería hacerlo, pero era un sacrificio necesario si quería evitar más muertes innecesaria, él realmente quería matar al bastardo arrogante pero existía la posibilidad de que al hacerlo solo empeorara las cosas, incluso ellos ignorarían su muerte y terminaran de masacrar a las guerreras conejos, peor aún, todo el imperio vendría a atacarlo por la muerte del príncipe bastardo, Ichigo apretó los dientes con rabia "Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo rugió y descendió sus dos zanpakutos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el ejercito que estaba delante de él ahora era no existía, no había cuerpos ni sangre, solo un agujero donde se suponía que estaban antes, los soldados al ver eso lo miraron con horror, incluso zorzal lo miro aterrado, las conejas guerreras lo miraban con sorpresa y algo de esperanza, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, el príncipe del imperio recupero algo de valentía y hablo

-"no se asusten, seguro que ya no puede usar ese truco, mátenlo" Zorzal declaro con urgencia, los soldados miraron dudoso si cumplir las órdenes "¡ahora!" él rugió, Ichigo apretó los dientes y libero otro par de getsuga tenshous, otra vez, cientos de soldados dejaron de existir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los soldados del imperio no podían dejar de temblar ante tal muestra de poder "no retrocedan, mátenlo" Zorzal volvió a insistir, la desesperación en su voz era casi palpable "mierda, inútiles" él declaro y comenzó a cabalgar hacia Ichigo, el caballo al llegar a cierta distancia se detuvo de golpe tirando a Zorzal de su espalda, el príncipe miro como su caballo huyó despavorido, los soldados estaban congelados del temor y no podían moverse de su lugar, estaban a punto de ganar y ahora la victoria parecía imposible

Ichigo camino hacia zorzal, su flequillo ensombrecía sus ojos dándole una imagen atemorizante, el príncipe desenvaino su espada y se precipitó hacia Ichigo quien no mostro indicios de querer defenderse, el príncipe Zorzal al pensar que era su victoria descendió con toda su fuerza la espada contra el cuello del peli naranja quien no se movió

-"eres mío hijo de puta" Zorzal declaro con arrogancia, las conejas guerreras al ver lo que iba a pasar no supieron cómo reaccionar, deberían intentar impedir la muerte de la única persona que decidió ayudarlas pero ellas apenas lo conocían como para confiar en él, ya era demasiado tarde como para tomar una decisión, ya que la espada estaba a unos pocos milímetros del cuello del mucho peli naranja, quien no se movió en absoluto "muere" Zorzal rugió, una sonrisa arrogante se plantó en su cara al pensar que la victoria ya era suya, solo para que desapareciera en el mismo instante que su espada hizo contacto con el cuello del Shinigami, su cara reflejo una profunda perplejidad y temor al ver que su espada no le hizo ningún rasguño, pero, la misma espada se había roto como si fuera de cristal al chocar contra el cuello el peli naranja, los ojos de los soldados estaban abiertos hasta lo que era anatómicamente posible, incluso más

-"ya te lo había advertido, retírate con tus hombres o te matare" Ichigo le dijo con frialdad, dejando que un poco de instinto asesino sea liberado, zorzal lo miro con horror como nunca antes había mirado a nadie, los soldados del imperio miraron a su príncipe con ansiedad, estaba claro lo que ellos querían hacer

-"como si pudieras darme ordenes maldito plebeyo" Zorzal le dijo con furia, estaba siendo humillado delante del ejercito ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso al heredero al trono del imperio? "nunca hare escuchare una de tus órdenes" él le dijo y escupió en sus pies

-"supongo que debo enseñarte la diferencia entre nosotros" Ichigo le dijo de una manera que hizo helar la sangre de Zorzal y los soldados del imperio, tal vez sonaría arrogante lo que diría pero era lo que alguien como él necesitaba saber, no, él realmente quería hacerlo "no te equivoques, ni siquiera tienes el poder para escupir mis pies, deberías limpiarlos" Ichigo le dijo, Zorzal fue a replicar pero una fuerza abrumadora lo hizo postrarse sobre manos y pies frente al Shinigami, él estaba jadeando en busca de aire, sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado por un océano, cada vez más su cuerpo estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo, el rostro de Zorzal se pegó a la tierra delante de las pies de Ichigo "¿lo entiendes?, puedo hacer que beses la tierra por donde camino sin tu consentimiento" Ichigo él dijo con frialdad, Zorzal no tenía fuerzas ni para poder apretar los dientes por tal humillación, los soldados no podían creerlo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el príncipe del imperio estaba postrado delante del peli naranja, tal vez sea suicida pero ellos decidieron enfrentar al peli naranja, su orgullo como guerreros del imperio era demasiado

-"aaaaahhhhh… atáquenlo todos a la vez, destrúyanlo con todo el poder del imperio" uno de los soldados de más alto rango declaro

-"ustedes tampoco entienden su posición, ninguno tiene el poder de vencerme, no importa cuántos sean" Ichigo declaro con frialdad, para asombro de las guerreras conejas y horror de los soldados del imperio, todos los guerreros del imperio habían sido enviados de rodillas al suelo, todos miraban con absoluto terror a quien los había obligado a postrarse, Ichigo camino entre las filas de soldados arrodillados, ninguno podía hacer nada a pesar de que estaban tan cerca de él

-"¿ _Cómo puede ser esto posible_?" Zorzal pensó horrorizado por la situación, todo su ejército incluso él había sido obligado a arrodillarse ante el peli naranja, ni siquiera podía mover un musculo para moverse o pararse, lo cual solo demostraba su inferioridad hacia el peli naranja, eso lo hacía sentir tan furioso pero no podía hacer nada en su contra, solo permanecer de rodillas, Ichigo siguió caminando por entre los soldados que lo miraban horrorizados, algunos de los más jóvenes incluso tenían manchas en sus pantalones, después de caminar un par de minutos Ichigo hayo lo que deseaba, esto era común en una guerra, el botín o mejor dicho las prisioneras, ellas también estaban de rodillas, al ver el peli naranja lo miraron con temor

-"tranquilas, no les voy a hacer nada" Ichigo les dijo mientras dejaba que la presión espiritual no les afecte, ellas tomaron una gran bocanada de aire al sentir el peso irse de sus cuerpos, Ichigo no quería demostrarlo facialmente pero estaba furioso al ver que le habían cortado parte de una oreja, era una clara marca de esclavitud, si lo demostraba seguramente eso las dañaría, así que se mantuvo impasible, el Shinigami se puso delante de una de las jaulas y rompió el cerrojo con su mano usando simplemente su fuerza, repitió el proceso en todas las jaulas de prisioneras, ellas al ser liberadas miraron expectantes a Ichigo quien volvió a caminar hacia donde había dejado a zorzal de rodillas, las guerreras conejos rápidamente lo siguieron, no confiaban del todo en él pero él era su mejor opción

Los soldados no podían sentirse más humillados, estaban de rodillas ante alguien que no era su rey y todavía veian como perdían su recompensa antes de que pudieran disfrútala y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, Ichigo llego a donde había estado antes y las guerreras conejo quienes habían sido prisioneras rápidamente se habían unido al resto, que tampoco se había movido pero ellas era por la simple razón de que estaban demasiado asombradas por tal despliegue de poder, Ichigo volvió a pararse enfrente a zorzal con su mirada indiferente y dejo que el peso de su reiatsu se dispersara, todos los soldados comenzaron a tomar aire rápidamente

-"Vete… o te matare… no me tientes, realmente tengo ganas de separar tu fea cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo" Ichigo puso la punta de Hollow Zangetsu en la mejilla de Zorzal, el príncipe del imperio comenzó a sudar frio, y opto por tomar la más sabia decisión, podría sentirse humillado como nunca antes pero si moría no podría vengarse, Zorzal apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr en dirección a los soldados, Ichigo al verlo huir opto por quedarse mirándolo retirarse a toda velocidad, los soldados esperaron a que el príncipe llegara con ellos antes de retirarse a toda velocidad, incluso cuando estaban a una buena distancia Ichigo no dejo de mirarlos mientras huían, después de que se perdieron de vista Ichigo suspiro y enfundo sus zanpakuto, el peli naranja miro por encima de su hombro a las conejas guerreras, quienes lo estaban mirando atentamente, se notaba que tenían la guardia en alto, después de ver eso era lo más lógico, en su mente seguramente pensaban que si él quería podría subyugarlas a todas, algo que era verdad pero no era lo que Ichigo quería, el Shinigami acomodo sus vestimenta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había llegado

-"¡espera!" una voz sonó a su espalda, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, tal vez no tenga agotamiento físico pero mentalmente se encontraba en el límite, el muchacho peli naranja se dio vuelta y miro al grupo de conejas guerreras, de entre la multitud una de las conejas guerreras se acercaba hacia él, Ichigo supuso que era su líder por la vestimenta más extravagante además de que llevaba una corona, ella tenía el cabello de color plateado al igual que el pelaje que igual que las otras cubría sus antebrazos y de la mitad del muslo hacia abajo, si Ichigo no supiera que era una parte natural podría confundirlos con guantes largos y medias, ya que su color plateado y parecía ser muy suave a la vista, la líder de las guerreras conejas se abrió paso entre el resto de ellas, quienes se apartaban de su camino para darle un camino hacia el peli naranja

-"Tyuule-sama" una de las guerreras conejas murmuro, Ichigo repitió ese nombre en su mente para poder recordarlo, al llegar al lugar del peli naranja ambos se quedaron viendo, los ojos rojos de la mujer coneja se enfrentaron con los marrones cálidos del Shinigami, Ichigo fue un poco sorprendido cuando ella se arrodillo delante de él en posición que un vasallo le ofrecía a su señor, las otras guerreras conejo fueron sorprendidas por esa acción, era la primera vez que veían a su reina postrarse ante alguien

-"Gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco" Tyuule le dijo, las conejas guerreras al escuchar sus palabras copiaron el acto de la reina y se arrodillaron delante de Ichigo como su líder "gracias por tu ayuda, si no hubieras aparecido no sé lo que hubiera ocurrido, nuestra raza se enorgullece de su fuerza de batalla pero estábamos siendo abrumadas por el imperio, perdimos a miles de camaradas, nuestras tierras fueron arrasadas, nuestra raza estuvo a punto de ser esclavizada… a pesar de eso, nadie vino a ayudarnos, pensé que mi pueblo estaba perdido… pero apareciste de la nada y nos salvaste de la inminente derrota… incluso estaba pensando en ofrecerme como un sacrificio para detener al imperio… por eso Gracias" Tyuule declaró, se podía sentir la honestidad en cada una de sus palabras, el resto de las conejas guerreras sintió su corazón conmoverse ante ese discurso, era cierto lo que dijo su reina, ellas habían sido prácticamente derrotadas, esa persona de cabello naranja las salvo, incluso rescato a las que habían sido tomadas como trofeos

-"no, es nada, no creo que decir que _hice lo que cualquiera haría_ sería cierto en estas circunstancias pero no tienes que agradecerme hice lo que sentía que debía hacer, así que no te preocupes" Ichigo le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y reanudaba su andar, pero otra vez fue detenido

-"espere un momento por favor" Tyuule le pidió mientras se ponía de pie, Ichigo la miro por encima de su hombro con curiosidad "déjeme agradecerle como es debido, permítame darle una recompensa por su ayuda" la reina le dijo, Ichigo la miro hacia donde podía ver el pueblo en mal estado y luego volvió a mirarla

-"no creo que pueda aceptar nada, además al parecer ustedes lo necesitan más en este momento… y además para ser honesto no quiero nada, si lo hiciera por una recompensa sería otra cosa pero lo hice porque quise, no porque buscara una retribución" el Shinigami siguió caminando, Tyuule miro al suelo vacilante, por alguna razón sentía que debía agradecerle a como dé lugar, ella estaba a punto de entregar su cuerpo para salvar a su pueblo pero el apareció y lo salvo, no podía dejar las cosas así, él hizo más que salvar a su pueblo, él también la salvo a ella

-"si es así, entonces le ofrezco mi cuerpo como recompensa" Tyuule declaro, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ligeramente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo, la reina de las conejas guerreras también se sintió algo avergonzada por ofrecer tal cosa pero ella sabía que todos los hombres eran débiles ante la tentación de la carne y tal vez esta era la única manera de pagarle su ayuda, las guerreras conejos también estaban sorprendidas por la declaración de su reina, algunas de ellas también habían pensado lo mismo, ofrecerle su cuerpo a su salvador no era una deshonra

-"que estás diciendo idiota" Ichigo le dijo algo irritado, lo cual la tomo por sorpresa ¿acaso no la razón que no quería una recompensa era porque no la consideraba digna?, muchas dudas llenaron a la reina de la tribu de las mujeres conejos "deberías respetarte más" Ichigo la regaño, lo cual solo la sorprendía más "no deberías ofrecerte tan fácilmente a alguien que no conoces, es más ni siquiera sabes mi nombre" Ichigo le dijo, Tyuule al igual que el resto de las conejas guerreras estaba sorprendida por sus palabras "por dios, ¿en qué clase de mundo estoy?" el Shinigami se quejó en voz alta, sus palabras confundió profundamente a las conejas guerreras

-"por favor dime tu nombre" la reina de las mujeres conejos le pidió al Shinigami

-"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" el muchacho peli naranja le dijo

-"Tyuule Rabbiting" la reina se presentó formalmente, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Ichigo asintió y volvió a reanudar su andar, el sonido de alguien colapsando llamo su atención, Ichigo vio a una de las guerreras caer, ella tenía una herida a una costado de la cadera, Ichigo tenía experiencia en la medicina y sabía que podía ser muy peligrosa esa herida, su instinto pudo más así que se dio vuelta y se acercó a la mujer herida, su cuerpo estaba caliento así que podría tener fiebre, las guerreras conejas rodearon al Shinigami y la mujer herida, Tyuule también miro con curiosidad lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo, el peli naranja puso las manos sobre la herida y una luz verde las rodeo, para asombro de todas, la herida comenzó a curarse, pero no se cerró por completo pero lo suficiente como para que no afecte la salud de la coneja guerrera, Ichigo tomo su zanpakuto y saco un poco de la venda que rodeaba la empuñadura, huzo la venda para envolver la herida y que no perdiera más sangre

-"eres alguien realmente increíble" Tyuule comento con algo de asombro ante la muestra de habilidades de sensación del peli naranja, la mujer conejo le dio una sonrisa algo débil a Ichigo pro haberla ayudado, el Shinigami miro a las guerreras, muchas de ellas estaban heridas, algunas incluso no podían sostenerse solas, Ichigo frunció el ceño, él no podía simplemente dejarlas así, él miro a la reina

-"por favor esperen un poco, voy a buscar algo que deje y vendré tan pronto como me sea posible" Ichigo les dijo

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tyuule le pregunto confundida, Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar por donde había venido

-"quiero ayudarlas, así que espérenme por un poco hasta que vuelva, no tardare mucho" Ichigo les dijo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Ichigo había desaparecido ante sus ojos, ninguna de las mujeres guerreras podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de su ceder, el simplemente desapareció en el aire, muchas preguntaron si había usado un hechizo de invisibilidad pero no habían escuchado ningún cantico, eso solo hacía que sintieran más intriga por quien era él

-"Tyuule-sama ¿Qué debemos hacer?" una de las guerreras le pregunto, al reina miro hacia el lugar donde Ichigo había estado parado antes de desaparecer

-"esperaremos por el momento, él dijo que quería ayudar, así que creeré en su palabra por el momento" Tyuule le dijo con seriedad

 **-5 minutos después-**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Ichigo había desaparecido, mientras que Tyuule mantuvo la calma algunas de las guerreras comenzaban a impacientarse por la salud de sus camaradas más heridas, ya le habían pedido a su líder que desistiera y que comenzara su retirada hacia el pueblo pero ella se negó, antes de que fueran a preguntarle nuevamente sus oídos captaron un extraño sonido

-"¿Qué es eso?" una de ellas pregunto mientras intentaba miraba en todas direcciones

-"se parece al rugido de una bestia… pero a la vez es diferente, nunca escuche algo así" otro comentó mientras miraba hacia donde creía que provenía el sonido, con cada segundo que pasaba el sonido parecía acercarse, las conejas guerreras se pusieron en alerta, pasaron varios segundos y el sonido solo se hacía más fuerte, ellas se pusieron en posición de batalla, fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que el lugar de donde se podía sentir el ruido era el mismo que por donde Ichigo se había ido, justo en frente de sus ojos lo que parecía ser una carrosa de metal negro apareció, tenía extrañas ruedas además de que era muy rara, incluso no tenía nadie que tire de ella, pero estaba claro que el sonido provenía de ella, la puerta se abrió y de allí salió Ichigo

-"rápido, suban a las más heridas al vehículo, llegaremos más rápido en él" Ichigo les ordeno, ellas miraron a Tyuule quien asintió, las guerreras llevaron a las más heridas dentro del vehículo, incluso eran demasiadas para que suban todas "bien, me iré yendo con ellas al pueblo, ustedes también comiencen a ir, de esa manera cuando vuelva tomara menos tiempo" Ichigo les dijo y entro en el Hummer, ellas miraron con curiosidad como el vehículo comenzó a alejarse a una alta velocidad, esa existencia llamada Ichigo Kurosaki solo despertaba más curiosidad en ellas, las guerreras conejo también comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su pueblo, habían pasado varios minutos cuando Ichigo volvió y se llevó a mas guerreras mal heridas hacia el pueblo, Ichigo había repetido este proceso 4 veces, no lo tuvo que hacer una quinta ya que el resto de las guerreras habían llegado al pueblo

-"realmente si sigues ayudándonos de esa manera no habrá forma en que pueda pagarte" Tyuule comento mientras se poni al lado del peli naranja, Ichigo la miro de reojo por un instante antes e volver a mirar el pueblo, estaba prácticamente destruido, muchas casas eran solo cenizas, otras apenas se mantenían en pie, los caminos estaban hechos ruinas, además del hecho de que él pueblo parecía estar en un relieve que terminaba en un acantilado, por lo cual solo tenía una entrada y salida, sería fácil arrinconarlas y acabarlas, seguramente eso era lo que el imperio planeaba, abrumarlas haciendo que retrocedan hasta la última defensa y aplastarlas por completo, Ichigo sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia, eran personas despreciables, el Shinigami dejo escapar un largo suspiro y miro a su vehículo, estaba cubierto de sangre, tendría que lavarlo, pero primero tendría que ocuparse de los heridos, miro a las guerreras que estaban siendo tratadas precariamente

-" _hey viejo… ¿puedes ayudarme?"_ Ichigo hablo mentalmente, hubo un gran silencio hasta que una voz resonó en su mente

-"claro que sí, con tu nivel de poder actual, estoy seguro que lo podrás hacer sin dificultades, recuerda que necesitas practicar más el uso de tus poderes" el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con su calma habitual, Ichigo sonrió ante sus palabras, su voz siempre lo hacía sentir calmado, Tyuule miro con curiosidad a Ichigo, ya que se había mantenido en silencio por un buen rato

-"¿sucede algo?" ella le pregunto algo preocupada, Ichigo negó y miro a la entrada del pueblo, allí había un buen lugar vacío, la reina miro a Ichigo confundida por sus acciones, el adolescente peli naranja se paró en frente al terreno baldío y alzo las manos, Tyuule estaba confundida ¿acaso era una reverencia a algún dios, ante sus ojos y para su absoluto asombro un edifico empezó a formarse de la nada, no se parecía al estilo de construcción de esa zona del continente, era diferente a cualquier edificio que haya visto antes, las guerreras conejo de los alrededores también miraron con asombro la escena, el edifico simplemente parecía ser más alto que el mismo palacio de la reina, después de unos segundos el edificio estaba terminado, por lo que parecía era de 3 pisos "¿c-como es posible?" Tyuule comento atónita pero ella rápidamente miro a Ichigo con preocupación cuando cayó en una rodilla jadeando pesadamente

-"mierda… eso tomo más esfuerzo del que creí" Ichigo comento mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, usar su propio poder era diferente a la forma de un Quincy así que el esfuerzo fue mucho para un novato en términos de poderes Quincy, la reina de las conejas guerreras se acercó al peli naranja con algo de preocupación

-"¿necesitas ayuda?" ella le pregunto, Ichigo negó y se levantó, como era costumbre su tiempo de recuperación era radicalmente corto en comparación a una persona normal

-"traigan los heridos a este lugar" Ichigo le dijo, Tyuule asintió y le ordenó a sus guerreras que llevaran a las mujeres conejo heridas al lugar, el edificio se veía exactamente como un hospital de su mundo, varias camillas a lo largo de la habitación, las cortinas que separaban las camas para darle algo de privacidad, pero había una clara falta de tecnología hospitalaria, las conejas guerreras transportaron a los heridos a las camas y comenzaron a aplicarles primeros auxilios, el primer piso ya estaba ocupado así que comenzaron a ocupar el segundo y el tercero, había una gran cantidad de heridos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las camas estaban ocupadas "bien, de esta manera podremos atender mejor a los heridos" Ichigo comento, Tyuule junto con otras guerreras estaban admirando el edificio

-"wow… realmente es increíble, las paredes son tan lisas, es como si hubiera sido por uno de los grandes arquitectos" una de las guerreras comento mientras examinaba las paredes, Ichigo ya había comenzado a tratar a los heridos, mientras que su habilidad en kaido era baja, era lo suficiente como para salvarle la vida a una persona, curaba las heridas hasta que estuvieran en un bajo nivel de peligrosidad y después las trataba con la medicina clásica, de esa manera podía tratar a mas heridos en un menor periodo de tiempo, las curanderas de la tribu miraban con asombro el procedimiento del peli naranja, después de unas horas, Ichigo había sacado de peligro de muerte a todas las guerreras conejos mal heridas

-"otra vez, Gracias por toda tu ayuda" Tyuule se inclinó ligeramente ante Ichigo quien se estaba limpiando la sangre de las manos "gracias a tus esfuerzos no perderemos a ninguna de nuestras camaradas por causa de las heridas de guerra" la reina de las guerreras conejo se acercó al peli naranja y saco un cuchillo de su espalda, Ichigo al ver la reacción de las guerreras pudo adivinar que era algo importante, al apreciar detenidamente el arma pudo ver que se parecía a un machete, aunque la punta era más fina y curvada, la empuñadura parecía ser de algún tipo de hueso, tenía algunos grabados y en la parte final de la empuñadura tenía una joya roja, era algo elegante pero mantenía ese aire salvaje como los cuchillos de muela, Ichigo observo como las demás guerreras conejos también sacaban sus propias armas, incluso las que estaban heridas levantaban una mano como si sostuvieran una

-" _esto se está poniendo raro_ " Ichigo pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba a las distintas guerreras, se preguntó si se trataba de alguna ceremonia rara o algo por el estilo, su respuesta llegaría atreves de la palabra de la reina

-"Ichigo Kurosaki, yo, Tyuule Rabbiting, como la actual reina de la tribu de las guerreras conejos y en nombre de mi arma juro prestarte mi fuerza y la de mi pueblo cuando lo desees, por favor acepta éste humilde pacto de armas" Ichigo parpadeo confundido, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en ese momento?, Ichigo vio como Tyuule le dio una mirada de reojo a sus zanpakutos, fue en ese momento que entendió el mensaje, al parecer ella iba a ser persistente con entregarle algo como recompensa, si era algo así no le importaría aceptar, además sentía que si rechazaba algo así sería como ofenderlas, Ichigo desenvaino sus dos espadas e hizo que Hollow Zangetsu entrara en contacto con el arma de Tyuule

-"en ese caso acepto" Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación cuando un extraño brillo cruzo por los ojos de Tyuule, las guerreras conejo al escuchar sus palabras hicieron un extraño saludo de guerra, en ese momento Ichigo se preguntó si había hecho bien en aceptar, Ichigo se alejó un poco de la multitud para poder tomar un descanso, había sido un día muy agitado, además de que había hecho mucho uso de su poder, sus grandes reservas estaban bajas por una vez en mucho tiempo, Ichigo camino hacia su Hummer y se sentó en el capo mirando hacia el horizonte, el sol ya se estaba ocultando entre las montañas "he aceptado algo raro ¿verdad?" Ichigo pregunto

-"captaste mi presencia a pesar de que la suprimí al mínimo… bueno, después de ver lo que vi no es muy sorprendente" Tyuule comento mientras entraba en su línea de visión "y no, no aceptaste nada raro, solo es que hace mucho que no se hace ese tipo de pacto, la última vez creo que fue hace 200 años… ah, y también fue la primera vez que se usó, ósea que es la segunda vez que se hace" la reina de las guerreras conejos le dijo, Ichigo se rasco el cabello con una mueca de fastidio

-"¿y de que exactamente se trata?" Ichigo se recostó en el parabrisas del auto y miro la puesta del sol

-"básicamente te volviste un aliado de nuestra raza, eso te da el derecho de vivir en nuestras tierras" ella le respondió, la reina comenzó a examinar el vehículo con curiosidad "¿es alguna clase de carrosa mágica?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad

-"dime ¿no tienes nada más que hacer? Digo, eres su reina después de todo" Ichigo le pregunto, desde que había llegado al pueblo ella estaba prácticamente a su lado en todo momento, no es que le disgustara pero se volvía molesto después de un tiempo, Tyuule dejo de jugar con el espejo y lo miro

-"mmm… no, realmente no, tu hiciste prácticamente todo mi trabajo" ella le dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros "¿vas a quedarte en el pueblo esta noche?" ella le pregunto algo curiosa, Ichigo dejo de mirar el horizonte y miro al pueblo a sus espaldas, necesitaban ayuda para la reconstrucción, además de que quería seguir el tratamiento de los heridos, también le molestaba el hecho de las que iban a ser esclavizadas y perdieron parte de una oreja

-"supongo que me quedare por un tiempo" Ichigo le dijo mientras volvía a mirar el cielo, ahora la noche se estaba apoderando del cielo

-"es agradable escuchar eso, ordenare que preparen una habitación para ti en mi residencia" Tyuule le dijo, Ichigo fue a protestar pero recordó que su auto tenia hedor a sangre, así que acepto la oferta, ella le dio las ordenes a una guerrera que asintió y se fue, los dos volvieron a quedar solos

-"dime, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?" Ichigo le volvió a preguntar, habían pasado varios minutos en silencio

-"¿acaso te molesta mi presencia?" ella le pregunto con seriedad, Ichigo negó

-"no es eso, simplemente me parece extraño que siguas aquí cuando tu pueblo acaba de terminar una guerra" Ichigo se bajó del capo de su auto y la miro "¿necesitas algo de mí?" él le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"no es eso, simplemente me interesas" Tyuule le dijo, Ichigo le dio una mirada confusa "podrías responderme una pregunta" el peli naranja asintió a su pedido "¿Qué eres exactamente?"

-"mmmm… ¿que soy exactamente?... bueno, soy un dios de la muerte… pero sigo siendo humano" los ojos de Tyuule se abrieron en shock, muchas preguntas llenaron su mente, ¿estaba en frente de una verdadera deidad?, él tenía el poder para respaldar sus palabras y ella lo había visto, aunque ella creía que lo que vio solo era una punta del verdadero poder de Ichigo, cada vez que lo conocía más, más se sentía intrigada e interesada en el peli naranja

-"¿e-eres realmente un dios?" Tyuule le dijo todavía sorprendida pos sus palabras, Ichigo simplemente asintió "también dijiste que eres un humano… en ese caso no serias un semidiós" ella le pregunto confundida, Ichigo se puso a pensar en sus palabras, tenían cierta lógica

-"bueno… tal vez sea así pero realmente no creo que sea así, yo nací como un humano normal pero me volví un dios de la muerte cuando otro dios de la muerte me dio sus poderes, hacer eso estaba prohibido así que me volví una anomalía para los otros, hubo muchas peleas y perdidas, al final fui aceptado como uno de ellos, me volví un verdadero dios de la muerte pero seguía siendo diferente, ya que yo seguía vivo en el mundo humano… ahora me pregunto por qué te estoy contando estas cosas" Ichigo comento, sus ojos miraron hacia el horizonte con algo de anhelo, recordar su pasado siempre lo hacía sentir melancólico

-"tal vez querías a alguien que te escuchara" Tyuule le dijo mientras se acercaba al peli naranja, Ichigo se sintió extrañamente atraído por los ojos rojos de la reina de las guerreras conejos "me dejarías escucharte más" ella le pregunto mientras acortaba la distancia, el Shinigami se sintió hipnotizado por su mirada pero salió de su trance cuando sintió la mano de Tyuule en su mejilla, ella estaba a una distancia muy corta de su rostro, la cara de Ichigo se puso completamente roja y él se apartó muy avergonzado

-"¿q-q-q-que e-estas intentando h-h-hacer?" Ichigo le grito totalmente nervioso, en su mente se estaba maldiciendo por balbucear de tal manera, Tyuule le dio una mirada confundida

-"no es obvio, intentaba besarte" ella le respondió honestamente

-"eso no es lo que quería saber ¿Por qué lo intentaste?" Ichigo le replico con enojo

-"el momento parecía bueno" ella le dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, Ichigo sintió ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma, ¿qué clase de argumento era ese?

-"hhhaaaa olvídalo… mejor voy a ver como se recuperan las heridas" Ichigo le dijo mientras se iba rápidamente al lugar donde había creado el hospital, Tyuule lo miro confundida antes de seguir tras él

-"realmente eres alguien interesante… no escaparas de mi" ella susurro mientras se ponía a su lado, Ichigo la miro de reojo y ella le dio una sonrisa haciendo que las mejillas del Shinigami adquirieran un rubor

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, seguramente tengan quejas por la forma en que Ichigo enfrento al imperio pero lo considere lo más sensato, digo el fácilmente podría borrar el puto ejercito del imperio ¿y luego qué? Solo se volvería enemigo del imperio desataría una guerra innecesaria si deja a la basura viva por un rato más… aunque la basura siempre muere, para ser sincero ¿a quién no le hubiera gustado que se jodieran al príncipe? ¿Cuantos problemas se evitarían? Muchos :/

Hasta la próxima… dejen su amable review


	2. creando su nuevo mundo

Hola, como han estado?, sé que les dije que no actualizaría esta historia hasta que terminara mi otro fic "la caída de Kuroinu" pero pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo sin que tuvieran otro capítulo así que aquí les traigo un capitulo para su disfrute…

¡! ATENCIÓN¡… me olvide mencionar el capítulo pasado pero el manga dice que la tribu de las "conejitas-guerreras se ubica al noreste de la capital imperial, así que para facilitar un poco la interacción con otros personajes decidí cambiar la ubicación al noroeste… ustedes pensaran que es algo sin importancia pero tiene su relevancia en la historia si tomamos a Alnus como como punto central, ya que la capital imperial se ubica al noreste de Alnus, Itarica al norte y el reino de Elbe al sur, suponiendo eso, para ir a la tribu de las guerreras conejas tendrían que pasar por la capital imperial, e Ichigo se hizo un enemigo del imperio con sus acciones, así que facilito un poco la interacción cambiando la ubicación al noroeste a Knappnai mas precisamente, y además Rondel y Bellnahgo quedan en esa dirección, o mejor dicho, si tomamos a Alnus como punto central tendrían que cruzar esas dos ciudades para llegar a la aldea de las guerreras conejas, en fin, solo para que lo tengan en cuenta… asi que dejen su review con su comentario

Advertencias legales: no soy dueño de bleach ni de gate-jietai kare no chi nite, kaku tatakeri, cada quien tiene sus respectivos dueños y autores

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Un cálido viento soplaba por las extensas praderas verdes, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, cierto muchacho peli naranja se encontraba cerca de la orilla de un pequeño lago, él tenía una cubeta en sus manos, la cual usaba para sacar agua del lago para lavar su camioneta, el muchacho de cabello anaranjado radiante dejo escapar un suspiro antes de tomar un trapo y mojarlo en el agua de la cubeta para luego frotar el trapo contra el suelo de la camioneta manchada de sangre

-"¿Qué estás haciendo, Ichigo?" las cejas de Ichigo se torcieron un poco ante la voz de la persona que le hablo, él miro a la persona por encima de su hombro, detrás de él estaba una bella mujer, lo más resaltante de ella eran su cabello plateado y un par de orejas de conejo, además de unos hermosos ojos rojos, Ichigo volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" él le pregunto con sequedad, como respuesta solo hubo una pequeña risilla lo cual hizo que tuviera un tick en una ceja "¿no se supone que eres su reina?" Ichigo replico con algo de fastidio

-"hoo… vamos, ¿sigues enojado por lo de anoche?" ella le pregunto de forma divertida, las mejillas de Ichigo rápidamente adquirieron un fuerte rubor "je je… quien hubiera pensado que eras tan inocente cuando se trata de mujeres" la chica conejo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-"cállate… no es normal que una mujer te intente violar mientras duermes" Ichigo replico con enojo, al recordar lo sucedido solo empeoro su vergüenza "además… no cambies de tema, ¿no te necesitan en tu pueblo?, reina Tyuule" el Shinigami le pregunto con un toque de fastidio, ella simplemente le sonrió como respuesta

-"mmm… actualmente estamos reconstruyendo la aldea… primero tenemos que limpiar los escombros para luego poder empezar a construir nuevamente… ellas dijeron que no me necesitan, así que vine a ver que estabas haciendo con tu carruaje mágico" ella le respondió mientras caminaba más cerca del peli naranja, Ichigo suspiro ella era muy persistente

-"cuando termine de limpiar mi camioneta, Voy a ayudar con la reconstrucción de esa manera también puedo usar mis poderes como entrenamiento" Ichigo le dijo sin volver a mirarla, su enfoque estaba en una mancha persistente de sangre en el tapiz del asiento trasero "si no quito la sangre rápido no saldrá y no quiero conducir oliendo a sangre putrefacta" Ichigo comento con desdén, haber usado su Hummer como ambulancia no era una buena idea, había estado desde la mañana limpiándole la sangre

-"¿quieres que te ayude?" Tyuule le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada plana como respuesta "a pesar de que sea la reina no quita el hecho de que puedo hacer cosas como limpiar" ella le replico, Ichigo suspiro en derrota, le tomaría mucho tiempo intentar persuadirla, el Shinigami se concentró por unos segundos, dejando que la energía de su cuerpo sea condensada y finamente unida como pequeños hilos, un momento después sintió la textura acolchonada que deseaba, Tyuule lo observo con admiración como Ichigo creaba algo de la nada

-"ten, es una esponja" Ichigo le dijo mientras le tendía su más reciente creación, últimamente había pensado que la habilidad Quincy para la creación de objetos a través de reishi era bastante útil, aunque solo podía hacer cosas pequeñas por sí solo, si quería hacer algo mas grande como el hospital tendría que pedirle prestada ayuda a el viejo Zangetsu… después de todo era un representación de Yhwach, Tyuule tomo la esponja y se colocó al lado del peli naranja haciendo que esté le diera una mirada desconcertada "¿necesitas algo?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"no" fue la simple respuesta de la reina de las guerreras conejo mientras imitaba las anteriores acciones del Shinigami, Ichigo suspiro en derrota, ella se había muy confianzuda de la noche a la mañana, tal vez sea la forma de ser de los de su raza pero era muy distinta a las personas de su mundo… casi todas, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Tyuule le hablo "hey… Ichigo, ¿Por qué realmente nos ayudaste?" el Shinigami dejo su trapo en el borde de la cubeta y miro hacia el cielo

-"mmm… ¿Por qué las ayude?... realmente no tengo un motivo, no necesito una razón para hacer lo que crea correcto" Ichigo le respondió honestamente, Tyuule negó con la cabeza antes que una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-"realmente eres una persona extraña… normalmente los humanos no ayudan a las otras razas a menos que sea por su conveniencia, ya era el décimo día que nos encontrábamos en guerra… incluso después de matar a cientos de ellos solo seguían llegando, estábamos en nuestro limite" Ichigo le dirijo una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, ella tenía una mirada lejana mientras refregaba la esponja sobre el suelo del Hummer "creo que después de todo, nadie vendría a la ayuda de una tribu manchada en sangre como la nuestra" ella le dijo con algo de melancolía, el peli naranja frunció el ceño ligeramente "es un poco decepcionante que la única vez que todas las aldeas de nuestra raza cooperen es cuando casi somos llevadas al borde de la desesperación" ella exprimió la sangre de la esponja en el suelo antes de volver a mojarla en el agua

-"¿Por qué dices que su tribu esta manchada de sangre?" Ichigo le pregunto, las orejas de Tyuule bajaron ante la pregunta lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Ichigo, era un poco extraño hablar con alguien que tenía orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza… y se movían, el Shinigami noto que la mirada de Tyuule parecía decaída por esa pregunta "si no quieres responderme no lo hagas" Ichigo le dijo indiferente como si quisiera des enfatizar el tema

-"es extraño…" ella murmuro "por alguna razón sentí miedo que si te decía podrías odiarnos y alejarte… después de todo, una persona como tú que ayuda a los que están en problemas porque su corazón se lo dice seria el opuesto a nosotras, que estamos siempre en el campo de batalla por el placer de la victoria" la reina de las guerreras conejos le dijo con algo de lejanía en su voz, el muchacho peli naranja torció un poco el labio por sus palabras, esas palabras podrían describir a Kempachi, aunque le resultaba un poco difícil asociar al Kempachi que conocía con las mujeres conejos

-"bueno no importa ahora el pasado… lo importante es mirar hacia adelante, después de una derrota abismal si sobrevives puedes empezar de nuevo… por eso creo que si desean cambiar podrían hacerlo" Ichigo le dijo mientras terminaba de fregar una gran mancha de sangre en la puerta "creo que con esto terminamos de limpiar la sangre" Ichigo comento con un toque de buen humor, él se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la frente para limpiarse un par de gotas de sudor, el calor del mediodía al parecer iba a ser fuerte, Tyuule dejó caer la esponja dentro de la cubeta antes de liberar un suspiro de alivio "esta es la primera vez que haces algo como esto ¿verdad?" Ichigo le pregunto con un tono condescendiente, la reina Tyuule desvió la mirada haciendo que Ichigo sonriera de forma victoriosa, un momento después la sonrisa de Ichigo desapareció por un semblante serio "Tyuule" él la llamo atrayendo su atención

-"¿sí?" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa amable

-"¿Por qué haces estas cosas?" Ichigo le pregunto con algo de seriedad en su voz

-"¿Qué cosas?" Tyuule le respondió de manera inocente haciendo que el Shinigami suspirara con un poco de fastidio

-"ya sabes, no te hagas la inocente… ayudarme a limpiar mi camioneta, hacer que me den un cuarto lujoso… meterte en mi habitación por la noche… semidesnuda" Ichigo bajo la mirada avergonzado, esa acción hizo que Tyuule sonriera de forma divertida por la inocencia de Ichigo

-"me interesas" ella le respondió con una sonrisa, esta vez fue el momento de Ichigo de desviar la mirada "como ya te habrás dado cuenta, nuestra raza está compuesta de mujeres principalmente, es muy raro que nazca algún hombre, por esa razón para reproducirnos nos apareamos con otras razas… solo hay una sencilla razón para elegir a nuestra pareja, debe despertar nuestro interés, la raza no importa, la posición económica no importa, nada trivial nos importa a la hora de elegir una pareja, solo si despierta nuestro interés importa y tu despertaste el mío" ella le dijo la última parte mientras comenzaba a acortar la distancia con el peli naranja, Ichigo al ver el movimiento de la reina de las mujeres-conejo intento retroceder pero la puerta abierta de su Hummer se lo impidió "… es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte, debes tomar la responsabilidad por hacer tal cosa" ella le dijo de una manera seductora, Ichigo trago nerviosamente cuando sintió las manos de Tyuule colocarse sobre sus hombros

-"o…oye… espera, es que… no estoy preparado mentalmente" Ichigo le dijo de forma nerviosa, Tyuule le dio una sonrisa depredadora y negó con la cabeza

-"no digas tonterías… solo disfruta el momento" ella le dijo mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba, el rostro de Ichigo adquirió un rubor intenso

-"espe…." Antes de que Ichigo pudiera volver a replicar, Tyuule atrapo sus labios con los de ella, los ojos del Shinigami se abrieron ampliamente y su rostro se puso más rojo de lo que era humanamente posible, los brazos de Tyuule se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más a ella, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron por completo cuando sintió la lengua de Tyuule invadir su boca, después de un minuto de intentar luchar se rindió, dejando que las placentera sensaciones del beso lo guiaran, Tyuule al sentir que Ichigo estaba comenzando a cooperar decidió apegarse más al cuerpo del peli naranja, Ichigo estaba teniendo problemas para controlar sus hormonas después de sentir que Tyuule se estaba restregando contra él, para su alivio el beso Tyuule tuvo que romper el beso para tomar aire, Ichigo todavía se encontraba aturdido por el beso y las recientes descubiertas sensaciones que provocaba, el muchacho peli naranja recupero la compostura cuando sintió las manos de la reina de las guerreas conejo ponerse sobre sus mejillas

-"Ichigo…" ella susurro suavemente, había algo en su tono de voz que hizo que los pelos de Ichigo se erizaran, el muchacho peli naranja sintió su mente perderse en los profundos ojos carmesí de Tyuule, era como si fuera hipnotizado por su brillo, inconscientemente se acercó nuevamente hacia la reina de las guerreras conejo, Tyuule al ver su movimiento también acorto la distancia que los separaba para comenzar otro beso, esta vez Ichigo era el que estaba manejando el ritmo, después de un par de minutos volvieron a separarse, Tyuule estaba tocando sus labios con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el suelo, por otro lado Ichigo solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente

-" _quiero tocarlas_ " fue el pensamiento del muchacho peli naranja, sus ojos miraron fijamente a sus objetivos, sus manos se movieron algo dudosas hacia ellas, Tyuule dejó escapar un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Ichigo capturar sus… orejas, los ojos carmesí de Tyuule miraron a Ichigo con sorpresa y un poco de ansiedad, el Shinigami por su parte estaba deleitándose con la suave y cálida sensación que las orejas de conejo de Tyuule le daban _"… son realmente suaves, la parte rosada es bastante cálida_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente, al escuchar un suave gemido puso su atención sobre la reina quien tenía un gran rubor sobre su rostro, también parecía respirar con aspereza, ella también tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, su mirada se posó sobre Ichigo, el peli naranja se sintió algo nervioso ante la intensa mirada de Tyuule

-"Ichigo… las orejes de una mujer-conejo son muy sensibles" ella le dijo débilmente, Ichigo rápidamente soltó las extremidades auditivas de la guerrera-coneja

-"realmente lo siento" el Shinigami le dijo totalmente avergonzado por sus acciones, estaba tan avergonzado que no podía mirarla directamente, su vergüenza empeoro al no recibir respuesta de la reina de las guerreras conejo, Ichigo miro en su dirección solo para ser derribado al suelo, Tyuule se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del peli naranja, sus ojos rojos lo miraban con deseo, tal vez la suerte esta vez estuviera con Ichigo, porque antes de que Tyuule pudiera hacer algo se escuchó a la lejanía un pequeño estruendo, el dúo rápidamente miro en la dirección dónde provino el sonido, que resulto ser donde estaba la aldea de las guerreras conejos "creo que debería ir a ayudar un poco con la reconstrucción… además debo ver como se encuentran los heridos " Ichigo le dijo mientras escapaba del agarre de Tyuule, la mujer conejo de cabello plateado suspiro con un poco de decepción antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su pueblo, Ichigo la detuvo antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho "ven, sube… te llevo" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Tyuule lo miro confundida por un momento antes de aceptar su propuesta

-"debo sentirme honrada por su invitación" ella le dijo mientras se acercaba al vehículo, Ichigo solo agito una mano con desdén mientras guardaba sus más recientes creaciones en la parte trasera

-"siéntate al frente" Ichigo le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante, ya que en el asiento trasero se encontraban sus dos Zangetsus, la reina de las mujeres-conejo asintió y se sentó donde Ichigo le indico, el Shinigami le cerró la puerta y rápidamente fue hacia su lado, Tyuule estaba mirando con curiosidad el interior del vehículo, era bastante novedoso e interesante para ella, Ichigo se sentó en el asiento del piloto y rápidamente encendió el Hummer, el rugido del motor hizo que las orejas de Tyuule se tensaran "tranquila es el ruido del motor" él le dijo mientras ponía la primera marcha, liberando el pedal del embriague progresivamente a medida que aceleraba, el Hummer comenzó a acelerar hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo, Tyuule estaba mirando con asombro como el vehículo avanzaba por la pradera a gran velocidad

-"es asombroso… es más rápido que un caballo, incluso podría estar a la par con el correr de un lobo infernal" Tyuule comento mientras miraba por la ventana del acompañante, Ichigo se preguntó que era un lobo infernal, aunque al pensar en qué tipo de animal seria se imaginó a un lobo de su mundo que podía escupir fuego o hacer algo parecido, en apenas unos minutos la distancia que los separaba fue reducida a unos cuantos metros, el Shinigami suspiro mientras miraba el indicador de gasolina, solo tenía la mitad del tanque, tendría que contenerse si quería que durara unos días, al ver la entrada del pueblo decidió descender la velocidad del Hummer, Ichigo se estaciono junto al hospital, primero tendría que revisar como estaban sus pacientes, por supuesto Tyuule lo acompaño, usar kido curativo era mucho más rápido que hacer saturaciones y cambiar vendajes

-"es impresionante tu magia curativa, debes tener un enorme talento mágico, ni siquiera necesitas un encantamiento" Tyuule le dijo con admiración, Ichigo simplemente negó con la cabeza ante esas alabanzas, sería una gran mentira decir que tiene talento para usar kidos, aunque actualmente tiene buen manejo de ellos, estaba muy por debajo de maestros de Kido como Urahara, Aizen, Tessai, y varios otros Shinigamis, después de terminar de curar a las guerreras-conejo, quienes al ver que sus heridas estaban cerradas, ya querían dejar el hospital para ayudar con la reconstrucción del pueblo, cosa que Ichigo se las impidió rotundamente, ellas intentaron buscar respaldo con su reina pero muy a su pesar Tyuule les ordeno que siguieran las instrucciones de Ichigo, todavía algunas que se encontraban heridas pero fuera de peligro, antes de que salieran del hospital Ichigo observo algo que le llamo la atención, las guerreras conejo que tenían una oreja cortada parecían vacías

-"hey, Tyuule ¿Por qué a las mujeres que rescate se les había cortado una oreja?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, la reina miro a sus compatriotas con una mirada de simpatía antes de volver a mirar al peli naranja

-"esclavitud… eso es lo que significa" Tyuule le respondió con un poco de melancolía "al cortarle una oreja es para mancillar su orgullo como una guerrera de esta tribu, destruyen su orgullo… tal vez pensaras que solo es la es algo trivial que no debe afectarte tanto como perder un brazo pero es más profundo que eso, es como si a una mujer se le cortaran los senos… no se sentiría igual de mujer que antes, en este caso, ellas sienten que no pueden volverse otra vez guerreras, porque es una cicatriz de su derrota pero no cualquier derrota, sino que la derrotaron para volverla un esclavo, una mera herramienta… en otras palabras cortarle una oreja a una coneja guerrera después de una derrota es como cortarle la dignidad" Ichigo bajo la mirada tras esas palabras, podía entender las palabras de Tyuule pero no importa lo que hiciera no podría entender cómo se sentirían realmente, él podría pensar en Kempachi o Yamamoto, los cuales consideraban a las cicatrices como marcas de combate, Kempachi incluso solo conservaba las cicatrices de las batallas que le parecieron divertidas, sus ojos marrones miraron compasivo a las mujeres que sufrieron ese destino

-" _hey, Viejo Zangetsu… ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?"_ Ichigo le pregunto mentalmente a su espíritu Zanpakuto, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la vos del viejo Zangetsu respondiera su pregunta

-" _hay una solución pero podría traer efectos secundarios espiritualment e_" la manifestación de sus poderes Quincy le dijo, Ichigo frunció el ceño, existía la posibilidad de que no sucediera pero era más probable que si sucediera y ya habían antecedentes de que si él estaba involucrado sucedería, era una decisión difícil, después de todo, no había una vida en juego para tomar una decisión de ese calibre tan rápido, después de todo que adquirieran ciertas habilidades espirituales cambiaría su vida para siempre " _no creo que sea algo malo si sucede, si en algún momento ellas vuelven a ser atacadas por otro gran ejercito podrían defenderse_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con su habitual tono monótono, Ichigo torció el labio de manera pensativa, parecía un punto de vista aceptable " _pero voy a necesitar algo para hacerlo_ " Zangetsu le dijo anticipando su respuesta

-"Tyuule puedo pedirte un favor" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, Tyuule al notar que el ambiente al alrededor de Ichigo se volvió serio, decidió no hacer algún comentario al respecto y simplemente asintió a su petición, el Shinigami le dijo que era lo que necesitaba, ella rápidamente salió del hospital a encargarse de lo que Ichigo le pidió, por otro lado Ichigo comenzó a juntar a las guerreras conejos a las cuales se le había cercenado una oreja, Ichigo reunió a un total de 15 mujeres, al parecer el resto fue desechada por el ejército enemigo al no poder controlarlas, las guerreras siguieron a Ichigo hasta un claro cercano al hospital, ellas no opusieron resistencia, peor aún, ni siquiera habían reaccionado, simplemente lo siguieron como si fueran maquinas, en ese momento Ichigo supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, unos minutos después Tyuule llego, detrás de ellas había un grupo de guerreras que traían algunos corderos, Ichigo miro detrás del grupo y noto que todas las guerreras-conejo del pueblo estaban yendo hacia el lugar

-"aquí tengo lo que me pediste… aunque me gustaría saber para que lo precisas" Tyuule le dijo mientras entraba al claro, una mirada curiosa cruzo su cara al ver al grupo de guerreras que Ichigo había rescatado

-"nada en especial, solo planeo ayudar un poco más al pueblo" Ichigo comento mientras miraba hacia el claro delante de él, un momento después extendió sus manos hacia adelante con las palmas abiertas, un momento después energía azul comenzó a aparecer de la nada y arremolinarse delante de Ichigo, ante los ojos de todas las curiosas una especie de silla comenzó a formarse delante de él, unos momentos después cuando la energía se disipo frente a Ichigo se encontraba lo que parecía un trono de la realeza, aunque era completamente blanco y liso, aunque tenía algunos grabados a lo largo del respaldo " _bien, ya cree la silla… ¿ahora qué sigue?"_ Ichigo le pregunto mentalmente al viejo Zangetsu, la manifestación de sus poderes Quincys le dio las instrucciones necesarias, el muchacho peli naranja creo delante de él varios metros de suelo liso de color blanco, un momento después miro a su mano derecha de manera dudosa antes de desviar la mirada y pedirle a Tyuule su arma, la reina de las conejas-guerreas se la entrego sin dudar, Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes cuando sintió el filo del arma cortar la carne de su palma, la sangre no demoro en caer sobre el suelo blanco manchándolo de rojo, en ese momento Ichigo camino unos pasos hacia el lado izquierdo y dejo que su sangre se derramara nuevamente, después de que creyó que era la cantidad necesaria cerro su herida con Kido curativo, ante los ojos de todos, incluso Ichigo se sorprendió cuando la sangre se movió por si sola dibujando dos grandes cruces de cinco puntas en el suelo blanco, las cuales estaban rodeadas por un par de círculos, dentro del espacio que dividía los círculos había varios símbolos extraños, que solo Ichigo podía leer, aunque no entendía el significado

-"¿Ichigo que estas planeando?" Tyuule le pregunto con seriedad, ella confiaba en Ichigo pero algunas de las mujeres-conejo todavía tenían ciertas dudas sobre el Shinigami, Ichigo se sentó en el trono blanco, los símbolos en el respaldo comenzaron a brillar de azul

-"simplemente planeo devolverles algo que les falta" Ichigo le respondió con una suave sonrisa, los ojos de Tyuule se agrandaron ante sus palabras, ahora entendía el por qué Ichigo había traído a ese grupo de guerreras, las cuales se agruparon en la cruz izquierda, él les pidió que pusieran a los corderos el circulo libre, las guerreas al recibir la aprobación de Tyuule lo hicieron "den un paso atrás" Ichigo les dijo al resto de la audiencia, ellas retrocedieron saliendo del suelo creado por Ichigo, dicho adolescente cerro los ojos y tomo un par de respiraciones " _los preparativos ya están listo… te dejo el resto_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente

-" _está bien, yo me encargo esta vez_ " la voz monótono del viejo Zangetsu sonó en su mente, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se presentara en los labios del peli naranja, ahora incluso el grupo de guerreras conejo que les faltaba la mitad de una oreja miraban a Ichigo con expresiones confusas, al verlo cerrar los ojos como si fuera a dormir, un momento después los ojos de todas las guerreras se abrieron al ver que el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzó a brillar de color celeste, los círculos de sangre también comenzaron a brillar de ese color, los ojos de Tyuule observaron con una mescla de adoración y temor como en el cielo arriba del ellos apareció la misma cruz que estaba en el suelo, un momento después dos columnas de energía celeste salieron disparadas de los círculos dibujados en el suelo hacia el cielo, tanto los corderos como el grupo de guerreras desaparecieron de la vista del público, la cruz en el cielo comenzó a brillar intensamente iluminado todo con un resplandor blanco, la luz se hizo tan intensa que las mujeres-conejo debieron protegerse los ojos, cuando el brillo se disipo todas rápidamente miraron hacia el lugar " _ya está terminado_ " la voz del viejo Zangetsu le dijo, hubo varias jadeos y exclamaciones de asombro al ver que el grupo de guerreras se encontraban completamente bien, aunque el asombro no era por eso, sino porque la oreja cercenada fue remplazada por una nueva, aunque lo más curioso fue que todas ellas ahora tenían una oreja de color blanco puro, fue en ese momento que notaron que los corderos ya no estaban ahí, no había ni rastros de que hubieran estado allí en primer lugar, todos los ojos se posaron sobre Ichigo quien estaba desplomado sobre el trono, él estaba respirando pesadamente, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, su expresión era de cansancio total

-" _mierda… no sentía mis reservas de energía… tan vacías desde que luche contra Yhwach_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente " _con razón querías que creara este asiento, no tengo fuerzas ni para mantenerme parado_ " él se quejó con sarcasmo

-" _si desearas dominar tus poderes Quincy a mi nivel, esto solo sería un juego de niños_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con algo de seriedad, Ichigo libero un suspiro, él no sentía ninguna motivación para hacer tal cosa, hacerse más fuerte por el simple hecho de hacerlo no era algo que se ajustaba a él " _debes tomar en cuenta que estamos en un mundo desconocido… has visto de primera mano la crueldad que habita aquí, nunca subestimes a lo desconocido, ninguno de los dos sabe si en esté mundo allá algo que pueda matarte_ " Ichigo frunció el ceño con un poco de molestia, aunque su espíritu Zanpakuto Quincy pudiera tener razón, también existía la posibilidad de que eso no sucediera, incluso podría irse a su mundo mañana en un par de horas, él futuro era desconocido para él " _lamento decirte que dudo que eso suceda en el corto tiempo_ " la voz del viejo Zangetsu interrumpió sus pensamientos

 _-"¿Qué quieres decir?"_ Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, hubo un largo suspiro cansado antes de que la manifestación de Yhwach le respondió

-" _a diferencia de mi verdadero yo, no puedo ver constantemente el futuro o a mi propia voluntad, pero con su muerte un poco de su poder se dividió entere los Quincys sobrevivientes, y desde ese momento pude ver rara vez cosas que sucederían en el futuro, aunque todo era sobre cosas triviales como tu golpeando a Asano Keigo o hablando con espiritual aleatorios… pero siempre era borroso y corto… cuando fuimos trasportados aquí, fue la primera vez que vi el futuro más allá de un par de días… todavía no sé cuándo fue pero tengo la certeza de que estaremos en esté lugar por un tiempo, incluso lo que suceda de aquí a allá todavía es un misterio a mis ojos… lo único que sé, es que no volverás a casa en el futuro cercano "_ el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con simpatía, el estado de anime de Ichigo al igual que sus energías se desplomaron, una verdad dolorosa que no deseaba escuchar, Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sitio dos manos posarse en su mejilla, delante de él estaba Tyuule mirándolo con preocupación " _tal vez no sea tan malo como piensas, debes aprender a tomar ventaja de las malas situaciones_ " la voz del viejo Zangetsu le dijo con un poco de humor

-"Ichigo ¿te encuentras bien?" ella le pregunto con algo de ansiedad, Ichigo la miro desorientado por un momento antes de responder

-"si… estoy bien… solo necesito descansar un momento" Ichigo le dijo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron cuando frente a él, el grupo de guerreras que había ayudado se paró delante de él, ellas lo miraron por un segundo antes de agacharse con una rodilla en el suelo, el grupo de 15 guerreras agacho sus cabezas delante de Ichigo en una muestra de total respeto, Tyuule también estaba sorprendida por esa acción, por otro lado Ichigo pensó que era un poco extravagante ver que todas ellas tuvieran una oreja blanca que destacaba del resto de su cabeza "levántense no es necesario que hagan eso" Ichigo les dijo mientras se enderezaba en el trono, ellas rápidamente se pararon pero para sorpresa del Shinigami el grupo de guerreras lo ayudaron a levantarse, Tyuule también parecía sorprendida

-"esperen, yo lo ayudare a levantarse" ella les dijo pero las guerreras negaron a su petición cortésmente

-"no es necesario Tyuule-sama, nosotras nos encargaremos del cuidada de Ichigo-sama, lo guiaremos hasta la habitación que les has dado" una de las guerreras les respondió

-"si, no te preocupes Tyuule, recuperare mi energía en poco tiempo" Ichigo le dijo mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad, a pesar de sus quejas un par de las guerreras de oreja blanca lo ayudaron a erguirse correctamente "voy a dormir espero que no te metas en mi habitación" Ichigo le dijo con algo de humor, Tyuule arrugo la frente ante esas palabras, ¿Qué tipo de imagen tenia de ella? Fue el pensamiento de la reina al ver alejarse al peli naranja, ella miro al resto de guerreras que todavía estaban sorprendidas por lo sucedido, para ser honestas nunca habían escuchado de algo similar a lo que hizo el Shinigami, así que era un poco razonable que todavía siguieran sorprendidas, Tyuule miro hacia donde su pueblo, todavía le faltaba una gran cantidad de trabajo para que vuelva a estar como antes de la guerra

-"bien, sé que acabamos de presenciar algo inaudito pero debemos aprovechar los sentimientos positivos que nos trasmitió a través de nuestras compañeras para reconstruir nuestro pueblo" Tyuule declaro con firmeza, las conejas-guerreras miraron a su líder con admiración antes de estallar en una alegre ovación, los ánimos del pueblo parecían incrementar considerablemente ante las palabras de su líder, Ichigo mientras se dirigía a su habitación tuvo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar las voces de las guerreras vitorear

 **-dos días después-**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Ichigo había ayudado al grupo de guerreras que habían perdido su orgullo como guerreras, toda la tribu de las guerreras-conejo había aceptado positivamente a Ichigo, la limpieza del pueblo había sido terminada por completo, ahora solo quedaba volver a levantar los edificios, las guerreras heridas en batalla del hospital se recuperaron exitosamente y fueron dadas de alta, ellas rápidamente se pusieron al día con sus compañeras, Ichigo actualmente se encontraba ayudando a sacar los escombros del pueblo, las 15 guerreras que Ichigo curo se volvieron muy aficionadas al Shinigami, lo cual era un poco molesto para Ichigo, incluso Tyuule se sentía un poco frustrada porque ellas no les daban mucho tiempo a solas… lo cual era lo contrario para el Shinigami, en ese tema estaba un poco agradecido con ellas

-"realmente va a ser un día caluroso hoy" Tyuule comento mientras caminaba al lado del peli naranja quien estaba tirando de un carro llenos de rocas, Ichigo se detuvo por un momento para limpiarse el sudor de la frente

-"si tienes razón… aunque es un poco más soportable que de dónde vengo, supongo que es por la humedad en el ambiente" Ichigo le respondió casualmente mientras tomaba un trago de agua de una cantimplora que una de las guerreras-conejo le había dado, él también se quitó la parte superior de su ropa de Shinigami, quedando con el torso al aire, él había dejado sus Zanpakutos en la habitación del palacio de Tyuule "sabes, tal vez no tendrías tanto calor si te quitaras esa capa… parece algo pesada" Ichigo comento al ver el manto real de Tyuule, la reina de la tribu-conejo negó ante sus palabras

-"agradezco tu preocupación pero ya estoy acostumbrada, a diferencia de tu, he vivido en estas tierras desde que nací" Tyuule le dijo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, Ichigo se encogió de hombros y tiro la parte superior de su uniforme Shinigami al carro, Tyuule observo por el rabillo del ojo el torso desnudo del Shinigami, lo había visto una vez pero aquella vez estaba oscuro y no pudo verlo bien, ahora podía admirar perfectamente el torso del Shinigami " _como lo pensé, tiene un cuerpo completamente trabajado, aunque es de complexión delgada sus músculos están bien definidos y tiene una masa corporal proporcional… es como si tuviera un físico perfecto… ese tipo de cuerpo solo se consiguen a través de rigurosos entrenamientos… sus ojos a veces también tienen esa mirada de un guerrero veterano, no sería incorrecto suponer que el ya estuvo en más de una batalla a muerte_ " Tyuule comento mentalmente mientras observaba a Ichigo tirar del carro de escombros como si no pesará nada, sus ojos miraron con curiosidad el cráneo negro tatuado en su pecho " _debe ser algún símbolo de su posición o algo similar… está muy bien detallado… simplemente mirándolo me da una sensación extraña… como si estuviera mirándome_ " ella pensó para sí misma, aunque sentía curiosidad no sentía la necesidad de preguntarle acerca de eso

-"me sentiré un poco cohibido si sigues mirándome así" Ichigo comento de manera monótona mientras le daba una mirada en blanco, Tyuule desvió la mirada y comenzó a silbar de manera inocente "sabes… estaba pensando, ustedes viven básicamente en cosas… si lo desean puedo ayudarlas con la construcción de su pueblo, aunque no sepa mucho de arquitectura, puedo usar mis poderes para construir varias casas en un instante" Ichigo le ofreció, el Shinigami la miro de reojo para ver cuál era su reacción, Tyuule por su parte estaba considerando cuidadosamente esa oferta

-" _si Ichigo construye varias casas como el hospital nuestra arquitectura estaría a la par, incluso un poco mejor que la del imperio_ " la reina de las conejas-guerreras pensó de manera analítica " _las paredes del hospital son tan fuertes que incluso podrían soportar varios ataques… si el imperio volviera a atacar tendríamos una mejor defensa que la anterior_ " Tyuule salió de sus pensamientos cuando el estruendo de una roca chocando contra el suelo sacudió sus sensibles oídos, fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de que Ichigo ya se había detenido varios pasos atrás y se encontraba descargando la carreta, Tyuule rápidamente regreso al lugar donde Ichigo se había detenido "disculpa por mi pregunta pero ¿Por qué deseas ayudarnos tanto?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo tomo una gran roca de la carreta y la lanzo a un lado junto a las otras

-"en realidad no es nada… solo pensé que como me voy a quedar un tiempo en este pueblo, me gustaría ayudarlas en lo que pueda" Ichigo le respondió mientras terminaba de descargar la carreta, Tyuule tuvo una suave sonrisa ante las palabras de Ichigo, su felicidad era más por la noticia de que el Shinigami se quedaría en el pueblo

-"sabes que si sigues haciendo cosas por nosotras no habrá manera de que te devolvamos el favor" Tyuule le comento de manera divertida, Ichigo solo agito una mano con desdén para restarle importancia

-"sabes que no quiero nada a cambio por lo que hago, con quedarme en el pueblo es más que suficiente para que las ayude" Ichigo le dijo mientras comenzaba a tirar nuevamente de la carreta hacia el pueblo "con esta sería la última carga de escombros… ahora el terreno está listo para volver a construir" él comento mientras veía el cerro donde el pueblo de la tribu conejo se ubicaba, a la distancia podía ver a las guerreras-conejo emparejar el suelo del pueblo " _hey, Zangetsu puedo pedirte un favor_ " Ichigo hablo mentalmente, la respuesta de su espíritu Zanpakuto no tardó en llegar

-" _sabes que si dominar mis poderes no tendrías que pedirme ayuda_ " la voz del viejo Zangetsu resonó en su mente, sus palabras hicieron que Ichigo rodara los ojos, al parecer se había vuelto un poco insistente con que aprendiera todo sobre su herencia Quincy " _además… lo que planeas hacer va a desgastar tu energía y cuerpo más que lo que hiciste antes, posiblemente vayas a necesitar un par de días de descanso_ " Quincy Zanpakuto le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo torció el labio con disgusto, tal vez si deba aprender a dominar sus poderes Quincy después de todo " _supongo que si estás dispuesto a aprender lo haré lo menos desgastante posible para tu cuerpo_ " Ichigo algunas veces se sentía un poco molesto porque pudieran leer su mente tan fácilmente, sabían sus respuestas antes de que las diera

-"Tyuule podrías adelantarte y pedirles a todas que salgan del pueblo" Ichigo le dijo a la reina de las conejas-guerreras, ella le dio una mirada desconcertada antes de que dejara escapar un suspiro y se alejara con más velocidad hacia el pueblo, Ichigo la miro alejarse antes de mirar hacia el cielo azul "supongo que no sería tan malo disfrutar un poco de mi extraña vida… además por alguna razón me gustaría ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda… ¿está bien si hago eso, Zangetsu?" el muchacho peli naranja comento con un toque de alegría, la brisa del viento refrescaba su cuerpo del calor del sol, Ichigo cerró los ojos y dejo que sus sentidos disfrutar del ambiente, el aire fresco y el olor de la pradera inundaron su olfato, el sonido de la brisa moviendo los pastizales a su alrededor y el cantar lejano de algunos pájaros eran los únicos sonidos que interrumpían el sonido repetitivo de las ruedas de madera al andar por el sendero de tierra, en su mente el Shinigami pensaba que se sentía relajante estar en la naturaleza, era como tomar un descanso a su vida alocada "tal vez en el fondo me gustaría vivir en el campo" Ichigo comento con un toque de humor

-" **incluso podrías hacer uso del refrán con esas conejas… ¿cómo era? … follar como conejos… jajaja** " las cejas de Ichigo se torcieron con fastidio al escuchar esa fastidiosa voz en su mente " **vamos… ¿no piensas que son como la versión real de las conejitas playboy? jajaja, deberías hacerlo con ellas por todo un calendario** " Ichigo desvió la mirada con molestia ¿desde cuándo se había interesado sobre molestarlo con mujeres?, ¿acaso no era un maniático de las batallas, loco, psicópata y completamente blanco? " **hey… el color blanco es lo mejor…. Ya desearías ser tan blanco como yo estúpido rey** " Ichigo se rio alegremente tras ese comentario de Hollow Zangetsu

 _-"¿he? ¿Acaso alguien tiene un complejo con su apariencia?"_ Ichigo comento mentalmente con diversión, hubo varios insultos contra el peli naranja como respuesta a su comentario " _ya, ya, deja de molestar, tengo cosas que hacer y tener a un demente hablando en mi mente es muy fastidioso"_ el Shinigami le dijo con cansancio, como respuesta solo hubo otra andada de insultos por parte de su espíritu Zanpakuto albino, Ichigo miro hacia adelante y noto que ya había llegado a la entrada del pueblo, él dejo el carro y tomo la prenda de vestir que había dejado en el carro, Ichigo miro hacia el cerro donde el pueblo se ubicaba, había algunas chozas de madera y paja en la superficie de la planicie "bueno, supongo que simplemente se destruirán" Ichigo comento con desdén, el miro hacia un lado y noto que todas las conejas-guerreras que habitaban en el pueblo estaban mirando desde un claro cercano, Tyuule se encontraba sentada en una especie de trono delante del grupo, Ichigo pensó que era la primera vez que la veía como la reina de la tribu "¿estás listo viejo Zangetsu?" Ichigo le pregunto mientras comenzaba a ascender hacia la planicie del cerro, la superficie del pueblo era muchas veces menor que la ciudad de Karakura, incluso el Sereitel era varias veces mayor, después de llegar a la cima, que convenientemente era donde el palacio de Tyuule se ubicaba, el palacio era el edificio que estaba mejor construido, era una mescla arcaica entre la arquitectura romana clásica y oriental antigua, pero era bastante agradable a la vista

-" _Ichigo… siéntate y concéntrate en sentir la energía que hay a tu alrededor, ahora intenta conectar esa energía al suelo, la mejor manera para que lo hagas es que tus manos entren en contacto con el suelo e intenta que tu blut se concentre en las palmas de tu manos y deja fluir esa energía al suelo… de ese modo poder conectarme_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con su habitual tono monótono, Ichigo asintió y busco un lugar para sentarse, después de eso cumplió con todas las instrucciones que el viejo Zangetsu le dio, ya que Ichigo tenía el torso desnudo se podía apreciar como el blut recorría su cuerpo desde su pecho hasta sus manos, Ichigo estaba teniendo problemas poder mantener la conexión estable de las energías " _con eso ya es suficiente, déjame el resto a mi_ " Quincy Zangetsu le dijo, Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía como si el ya no fuera el que controlaba a su cuerpo pero a la vez sabía que lo podía hacer, un momento después la tierra comenzó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto

-"¿Q-Que es esto?" una de las conejas-guerreras comento atemorizada, la sensación del temblor hacia que sus sentidos se descontrolen, el resto de las mujeres-conejo se encontraban de manera similar pero no entraban en pánico, ya que sabían quién era el responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo, todos los ojos de las guerreras miraban con ansiedad el cerro donde se ubicaba su aldea, Tyuule estaba mirando fijamente el lugar donde estaba Ichigo, lo cual era posible gracias a los sentidos agudos de su raza, todas miraron hipnotizadas como de la tierra edificios blancos comenzaron a salir hacia la superficie

Era una imagen realmente increíble ver como edificio tras edificio comenzaron a salir de la tierra, uno más grande que el anterior, todos eran similares entre sí, todos eran de color blanco, su estructura consistía en dos pisos o más, también aparecieron torres altas que destacaban entre los edificios, sorprendentemente los edificios parecían estar ordenados de manera escalonada como el pueblo había sido construido, era completamente diferente a su pueblo, incluso los edificios del imperio no estaban tenían ese tipo de armonía arquitectónica, varios puentes comenzaron a aparecer y conectar edificios, eso seguramente facilitaría el movimiento entre ellos, en el lugar más alejado y más alto del llano, donde el anterior palacio había estado, un nuevo palacio comenzó a aparecer, esta vez, el anterior palacio fue reconstruido pero se levantó varios pisos sobre el nivel del suelo, debajo del antiguo palacio se creó lo que parecía una enorme fortaleza, tenía cientos de ventanas y había 4 columnas colosales de estilo griego antiguo que sostenían el nuevo palacio, era una imagen realmente imponente que seguramente se vería por kilómetros a la redonda, las calles de tierra fueron cubiertas por lisas veredas y calles de asfalto, algo que ellas nunca habían visto antes, lo ultimo que sucedió fue la aparición de una gran muralla en forma de semicírculo frente a la nueva ciudad, era más alta que la mayoría de las murallas que ellas conocían, tenía una enorme puerta de metal de dos hojas, del lado interior de la muralla aparecieron varias escaleras que llegaban hasta la cima, un momento después los temblores se detuvieron y ellas supieron que Ichigo había terminado

-"mierda… ¿no crees que exageraste un poco?" Ichigo le pregunto a su espíritu Zanpakuto al ver la nueva ciudad, él había tenido en mente algo similar pero no tan extravagante y grande, estaba completamente seguro que la cantidad de habitantes era muy inferior al número de edificios construidos, ichigo se encontraba parado en la entrada del palacio mirando hacia los edificios debajo de él, era de una manera magnifico, ¿Cuántas personas podrían vivir allí?, ¿A cuántos metros de altura sobre el nivel del mar estaba?, pero de algo Ichigo no dudaba, y era que la ciudad pudiera ser vista desde kilómetros y viceversa, sus parpados comenzaron a ponerse pesados "realmente necesito un descanso" Ichigo comentó antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, le dolía cada pulgada de su cuerpo, sentía que no podía abrir completamente sus ojos y que su consciencia se desvanecía lentamente "supongo que debo aprender a utilizar los poderes Quincy" el Shinigami comento mientras miraba las nubes pasar por el cielo azul "¿Zangetsu acaso no crees que te excediste un poco?" Ichigo le pregunto con sarcasmo, él intentaba mantener una conversación para no dejarse llevar por la inconciencia, sentía que cada nervio de su ser estaba adormecido y hasta respirar era un trabajo agotador

-" _no, no creo que me haya excedido, para ser honesto pienso que así está adecuada, ahora son pocos habitantes pero eres el tipo de personas que atrae naturalmente al resto, no dudo que esta ciudad se vuelva muy prospera pronto, incluso creo que tendrás que hacer más edificios_ " el viejo Zangetsu le dijo con su habitual tono calmado, Zangetsu Quincy dejo escapar un suspiro ¿alegre? " _sabes, es bastante relajante utilizar mis poderes después de tanto tiempo… deberías intentar utilizar tu herencia Quincy, es bastante armónico construir tus cosas a base de energía espiritual al punto de volverlas una existencia mundana… mmm, ¿Ichigo?... ya veo era inevitable, después de todo me deje llevar un poco, descansa bien, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes_ " Zangetsu comento al sentir la que Ichigo estaba inconsciente

 **-tiempo después-**

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de la habitación, su cuerpo todavía se sentía algo pesado pero no era nada comparado a lo del día anterior, sus ojos escanearon con un toque de atracción la habitación, las paredes eran completamente blancas, al punto que parecían brillar por si solas, el ruido de las cortinas moviéndose al son del viento era el sonido más cercano que podía oír, sus manos frotaron suavemente la sedosa sabana con la que estaba cubierto, era una sensación agradable al tacto, Ichigo decidió ir a ver el exterior del lugar, al salir de su habitación noto que el color de todo el lugar parecía ser blanco, incluso aunque las paredes dieran una sensación de frio por su color blanco, no eran frías al tacto, se sentían cálidas de alguna manera, después de abrir un par de puertas y cruzar un largo pasillo llego a una puerta que daba hacia el exterior, sin dudar salido del lugar solo para encontrarse que el cielo acapare su campo de visión, después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo del sol, camino un par de pasos hacia delante, de inmediato recordó los últimos acontecimientos del día de ayer

-"realmente le gusta el color blanco" Ichigo comento con un poco de humor, antes no pudo apreciar correctamente el paisaje pero ahora podía ver completamente su obra, era bastante increíble y exagerada de cierta manera, él se acercó al barandal que rodeaba el palacio y miro hacia abajo, seguramente estaban a más de 150 metros de altura, sin duda sería una caída dolorosa, Ichigo un momento después comenzó a buscar a alguien en la ciudad debajo de él, no podía ver a nadie por la calle principal y la manera en que estaban construidos los edificios no le permitían ver las calles laterales "no sucederá nada si solo me quedo mirando el paisaje… ahora ¿Dónde habrá una escalera?" él se preguntó mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones "tal vez solo deba saltar" Ichigo comento mientras miraba hacia el suelo, sería la solución más práctica para él, el sonido de algo moviendo atrajo su atención, Ichigo camino hasta una de las esquinas del palacio, la cual estaba decorada con columnas del estilo griego en forma de escalonada, él miro al suelo solo para retroceder varios pasos cuando, el suelo se abrió como si fuera una puerta, en ese momento el sonido se hizo más fuete, un momento después varias figuras comenzaron a elevarse por esa entrada, Ichigo de inmediato reconoció a la que estaba delante del resto, su cabellera plateada era inconfundible y más si tenían un par de orejas de conejo

-"parce que has despertado, Ichigo" Tyuule comento con una dulce sonrisa, Ichigo simplemente asintió y le devolvió el gesto, aunque sus ojos estaban más interesados en la plataforma blanca en la cual ellas estaban paradas, sin duda el símbolo grabado en el suelo era la cruz de cinco puntas Quincy, Ichigo lo asocio con algún tipo de ascensor espiritual, era bastante lógico si pensaras en personas ordinarias, subir esa altura mediante escaleras sería muy agotador y largo

-"me alegra que se encuentre bien, Ichigo-sama" una voz femenina hablo, los ojos de Ichigo rápidamente escanearon alas otras guerreras conejos detrás de Tyuule, no fue muy difícil reconocerlas, ya que esa oreja blanca que todas tenían sobre su cabeza las delataba, Ichigo asintió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, aunque se pudiera mover fácilmente, sus reservas de energía todavía estaban bajas en comparación a cómo eran normalmente

-"sí, estoy bien, aunque todavía necesito descansar un poco más para recuperarme por completo" Ichigo les dijo mientras cambiaba su vista al horizonte

-"una vista realmente magnifica, algo que solo sería posible desde altas montañas o en la montura de un dragón" Tyuule comento mientras caminaba hacia su lado, Ichigo la miro de reojo ella parecía completamente normal al igual que ayer, al parecer no le afecto tanto ver la magnitud sus los poderes, él pensó que le temerían un poco después de eso

-"si es una vista bastante agradable" Ichigo él dijo, una brisa matinal hizo que su cuerpo se erizara, eso le recordó que todavía tenía el torso desnudo, Tyuule al ver su inquietud decidió responderle

-"descuida tu ropa está en la habitación principal" ella le dijo, Ichigo asintió y le dio las gracias silenciosamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio peros se detuvo unos pasos después

-"etto… ¿Dónde está la esa habitación?" Ichigo le pregunto torpemente, la reina de las conejas-guerreras sonrió con diversión ante ese comentario

-"sígueme, yo te guiare… después de todo esa es mi habitación" ella le dijo con una extraña sonrisa, Ichigo sintió un escalofrió pasarle por la espalda, eso no le daba buen augurio, aunque decidió dejar sus dudas para después y seguirla, tardaron poco más de un minuto en llegar al lugar, las paredes exteriores eran igual de blancas que el resto del palacio pero se sorprendió cuando noto que en el interior de la habitación las paredes eran de un color amarillo claro, también estaba bastante adornado, aunque Ichigo de inmediato noto que su Shihakushō estaba tendido en la cama, rápidamente decidió tomarlo, aunque no esperaba que ser empujado hacia la cama y que se sentaran en su regazo "debo agradecerte otra vez por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, realmente eres nuestro salvador, en este momento no tengo mejor pago que entregarte mi cuerpo" ella le dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros

-"h-hey… espera esto es muy repentino… necesito tiempo" Ichigo comento de manera nerviosa, esta escena le hacía sentir un deja-vu, Tyuule negó con la cabeza y siguió acercándose hacia él, sus orejas de conejos se doblaron hacia delante de una manera algo linda, Ichigo trago duro tras ese pensamiento estaba dejando que sus hormonas lo controlaran y eso no era bueno, tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado nuevamente ya que antes que Tyuule pudiera besarlo, su estómago gruño por la falta de alimento, Ichigo estaba un poco aliviado de que la reina de las guerreras conejas se detuvo al instante pero la vergüenza que sentía no tenía comparación "creo que necesito consumir un poco de comida" Ichigo murmuro, Tyuule negó con la cabeza en diversión

-"creo que fue mucho de mi parte intentar agradecerte sin antes darte vacado alguno, creo que guardare mi cuerpo para el postre" ella comento mientras se bajaba del regazo del peli naranja, el cual suspiro de alivio al escapar de la situación embarazosa, rápidamente se puso su Shihakusho y salió de la habitación, Tyuule camino a su lado de manera calmado como si un momento ates no hubiera intentado violarlo, lo cual solo sorprendía más al Shinigami, al llegar a la entrada del palacio el grupo de 15 guerreras estaba esperando en el elevador, Ichigo y Tyuule caminaron hacia ese lugar, Ichigo se detuvo junto a Tyuule y espero a ver que sucedía, se sorprendió cuando un pilar blanco salió del suelo adelante del elevador, ahí habían varios números, seguramente eran los pisos de la fortaleza, Tyuule apretó el número cero y rápidamente la plataforma comenzó a descender, él estaba un poco sorprendido que ellas no reaccionaron sorprendidas a eso, aunque pensándolo bien, ellas seguramente ya lo habían usado mientras él estaba inconsciente, el Shinigami afilo sus sentido espirituales al no detectar un mecanismo físico que usara el elevador para moverse

-" _como lo supuse… está consumiendo la energía que lo rodea para moverse, cambia la energía y un eje mecánico por una alimentación natural de reiatsu y un eje espiritual, es bastante sorprendente_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, seguramente solo usaría las escaleras como medio de ascensión, aunque él definitivamente no hubiera construido el palacio tan alto, al mirar al costado noto que Tyuule estaba completamente inmóvil, al mirar por encima de su hombro noto que las otras mujeres-conejos también "etto… ¿se encuentran bien?" Ichigo les pregunto algo preocupado, ellas se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Tyuule le respondió

-"Ichigo de dónde vienes ¿usan esta cosa a menudo?" ella le pregunto, Ichigo de inmediato noto que ella estaba nerviosa, lo cual le parecía un poco divertido, hace unos minutos estaba tan determinada y ahora era completamente lo opuesto

-"no te preocupes, esto no se caerá si te mueves" el Shinigami le dijo mientras se movía a lo largo de la plataforma "aflójense, estar tan tensas solo les hará daño" Ichigo les dijo, las guerreras estaban algo dudosas pero decidieron cumplir sus órdenes, Ichigo sonrió cuando noto que sus hombros y orejas dejaron de estar tan rígidos "hey Tyuule ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que caí inconsciente?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad, ella se froto la barbilla con un dedo mientras sus orejas se movían animadamente de adelante hacia atrás, era una imagen bastante graciosa

-"mmm… solo un día" ella le respondió, Ichigo asintió en entendimiento, era algo normal en el tener una recuperación absurdamente rápida, Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la plataforma se detuvo, Ichigo rápidamente escaneo el lugar de manera calculadora, era una habitación enorme en muchos sentidos, el techo estaba a más de 5 metros de altura y era relativamente espaciosa, Tyuule comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal del lugar, Ichigo y el grupo de guerreras rápidamente la siguieron, al salir Ichigo pudo admirar desde la perspectiva de alguien que se encuentra en el suelo la altura del palacio, y como pensó, se veía mucho más grande e imponente desde abajo, se sentía realmente pequeño al mirar la enorme estructura, aunque dejo esos pensamientos de lado y siguió a Tyuule, después de caminar un par de minutos llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, allí cerca de un claro se encontraban todas las demás guerreras de la tribu, ellas estaban alrededor de una gran fogata, el olor de la carne asada de inmediato atrajo su atención, el olor no era nada que hubiera olido antes pero definitivamente olía de una manera deliciosa, las guerreras al ver al grupo rápidamente le dieron paso, al ver al peli naranja todas ellas se animaron

-¡Ichigo-sama!" toda la multitud de guerreras-conejas comenzó a vitorear alegremente su nombre, Ichigo se sentía realmente extraño al escucharlas, aunque se sentía más extraño por el hecho de que estaba literalmente rodeado de mujeres, aunque ya no le parecía extraño que ellas tuvieran orejas de conejos, Ichigo y el resto de las guerreras conejo que habían llegado se sentaron cerca de la fogata, Tyuule se sentó al lado del peli naranja… demasiado cerca para la comodidad del Shinigami

-"la carne esta lista" una de las guerreras conejos declaro mientras sacaba una gran pierna asada de la parrilla improvisada, Ichigo sintió su estómago reclamar la propiedad de esa pieza de carne, aunque su mente se sintió algo intranquila por el tamaño de esa pierna

-"hey Tyuule ¿de qué animal es la carne?" Ichigo le pregunto a la reina de las guerreras-conejo, ella quien se encontraba mirando a la fogata le dio un rápido vistazo a la carne antes de responderle

-"es de un toro de dos cabezas" ella le respondió, Ichigo se congelo después de esas palabras ¿acababa de oír eso?... estaba hablando seriamente sobre eso, ¿un toro de dos cabezas?, aunque pensándolo bien este mundo estaba muy ligado a la fantasía, así que existía esa posibilidad, aunque comer carne de toro no sonaba tan tentador, aunque sus dudas fueron calladas cuando su estómago gruño haciéndolo suspirar en derrota, comida era comida, una de las conejas-guerreras le entrego un gran trozo de carne y Ichigo sintió su boca hacerse agua por lo delicioso que parecía a la vista "supongo que debo experimentar" Ichigo comento antes de crear un tenedor y un cuchillo al igual que un plato, después de todo, todavía tenía algo de modales de su viejo mundo

 **-un par de horas después-**

Ichigo y Tyuule estaban regresando al palacio a través de la plataforma, habían pasado un buen momento junto a las otras guerreras-conejo, ellas parecían mucho más animadas que los días anteriores y al parecer todas habían aceptado a Ichigo como un integrante más de la tribu, al llegar al último piso de la fortaleza donde se encontraba el palacio, el dúo salió de la plataforma y se dirigió al palacio, Ichigo se detuvo un momento frente a la entrada y se quedó admirando el cielo, parecía que pronto iba a llover, sus ojos escanearon el horizonte y se detuvieron en algo a la lejanía, Ichigo se acercó lo más que pudo al borde del palacio para intentar tener una mejor vista

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tyuule le pregunto de manera confusa al verlo mirar hacia las afueras de la ciudad, ella también se acercó y siguió la línea de visión del peli naranja, a lo lejos noto varios puntos moverse, gracias a sus sentidos afilados pudo notar muy tenue mente que se trataba de figuras de aspecto humanoide, Ichigo también escaneo el horizonte más allá de esas figuras, a lo lejos podía notar una nube negra, ese color no era natural, lo cual solo podía suponer que era una nube de humo, lo que indicaba algún tipo de incendio "parece que se dirigen hacia aquí" la reina de las conejas-guerreras comento al ver la dirección en la cual avanzaban

-"parece que las cosas se pondrán algo movidas" Ichigo comento al mirar el color del cielo oscurecerse anunciando una tormenta

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si quieren ver como se vería la ciudad hice una imagen que subiré a mi deviantart, victorarte19. :V jajaja, aunque así se verá al principio, luego se ira agrandando a medida que la historia avance y los aliados lleguen, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima, de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán un poco entretenidas para nuestra fresa favorita… ¿ustedes saben que los apóstoles pueden morir? Digo, si se analiza detenidamente Rory menciono que su alma ascenderá después de mil años, y todas las heridas "muertes" etc, le afectaron en el plano físico, incluso otros apóstoles no podrían matar a otro apóstol, lo máximo que pueden hacer es descuartizarlos y encerrarlos, pero todo eso cambia si se mescla un ser espiritual como son los shinigamis, después de todo ellos atacan a el alma, en otras palabras cualquier Shinigami si tuviera la oportunidad podría matar a un apóstol por el simple hecho que sus ataques son espirituales y afectarían su alma… la cual es la que asciende y no su cuerpo físico se queda atrás… solo digo esto para que lo tengan en cuenta, si opinan lo contrario pueden decírmelo, después de todo me gusta debatir

Hasta la próxima y dejen su review con su opinión :D


	3. ¿más orejas? ¿y colas?

Hola, ¿cómo están? Sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo (prascticamente dos meses :'V ) … bueno debo pedir disculpas por eso, tuve mucha mala suerte, un apagón me estropeo el equipo, al otro día mi hermano pequeño me mojo la Tablet … tuve que llevar a arreglar mi pc y estuve varios días sin ella, por suerte mi Tablet se arregla sola :P, lo digo en serio, después de cada accidente que tiene se auto arregla, puede pasar días apagada pero cuando la quiero llevar a reparar se prende como por arte de magia, Apple es cara pero es una buena marca, hay gente que dice que los android son igual de buenos pero mhee… ellos nunca se repararon solos, un golpe y ya no tienes pantalla, mi Tablet recibió más golpes que un boxeador en toda su carrera y sigue andando, ya son "3 años" que estamos juntos... aunque eso no es lo importante, me deje llevar, en fin, por eso estuve un poco (muy desaparecido) no es que me haya encontrado con un Braian por la calle y usara navajo (es súper efectivo)… y también me volvi un poco (demasiado) adicto a un juego online, league of angel, me atrapo su publicidad engañosa que lo vendía como un juego porno de rol y al final no lo era, aunque no me quejo del resultado… es un juego adictivo, incluso cree mi propio gremio, tengo 8 subordinados :D (los cuales casi nunca se conectan :V)

Cambiando de tema, al igual que muchos de usted yo también me siento decepcionado (muy) con el final forzado de bleach, maldición, yo soy un fan a muerte de bleach, no estaba disgustado con cómo estaban yendo las cosas, en sí, a mi me agrada el arco de la guerra de mil años pero este salto abrupto, de la pela final a diez años después fue como un golpe al esófago, ahora me doy cuenta que tite la cago intentando hacer una manga demasiado enredado para la mayoría de los lectores (japoneses) que prefieren las (opinión personal) porquerías del moe, princesos, etc., pero aun así creo que si bleach fuera animado (lo cual parece más lejano que un final ichirukista :V) se mostraría el trabajo de esa saga, ya que desde mi punto de vista parecía eso como el desarrollo se estaba dando, en fin, no quiero hablar más de eso, todavía sangra la herida pero aun así aguante Aizen lol :V en resumen, era un muy buena saga que por culpa de tener que finalizar de forma forzada se fue a la mier… los maldigo japos herbívoros, a pierrot también por cagar los animes poniéndole demasiado relleno de mierda

Aclaraciones, no soy dueño de Bleach (si lo fuera, no le daría un final forzado a bleach aunque la Jump me lo exigiera)

Tampoco soy dueño de cualquier manga/anime que se mencione en éste fic

Bueno, dicho eso que lo disfruten y dejen su amable review :D

Capítulo 3

La lluvia se había desatado con toda su fuerza sobre la nueva ciudad de las mujeres conejo, aunque gracias a las nuevas edificaciones de Ichigo, ellas no se vieron afectadas por la feroz tormenta, Ichigo y Tyuule se encontraban solos en el gran palacio, la reina de las guerreras conejas se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del lobby, la razón por la que se encontraba allí no era nada más que observar a Ichigo, quien estaba parado en la entrada principal mirando hacia el horizonte o más precisamente a las personas que se movían en su dirección, Tyuule se dejó caer en el sillón sin dejar de admirar la figura del Shinigami parada en medio de la entrada del palacio, ella no podía dejar de preguntarse quien realmente era él, incluso cuando su figura fuera la de un muchacho joven no podía dejar de sentir que si él estaba delante de ella nada le podría suceder, como un escudo indestructible que la protegería de cualquier daño, sus brillantes ojos rojos parpadearon con un toque de cansancio, al parecer los efectos secundarios de quedarse cuidando del Shinigami la noche anterior se estaban mostrando sobre ella

-"están llegando" Ichigo comento haciendo que Tyuule se despabilara rápidamente, la reina de las guerreras conejas se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró para ponerse al lado del Shinigami, quien había comenzado a caminar hacia el ascensor sin importarle la lluvia que estaba descendiendo sobre ellos, los truenos sonaron con fuerza en el cielo haciéndola dudar ligeramente de su decisión de seguirlo pero rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos y se puso a su lado, la lluvia caía sobre ellos con fuerza empapando sus ropas, Ichigo se detuvo y miro al cielo ennegrecido por las nubes tormentosas, Tyuule le dio una mirada curiosa por esa acción repentina, aunque honestamente ella hubiera preferido apresurarse y escapar de la lluvia

-"¿Qué sucede Ichigo?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, aunque tuvo que elevar un poco la voz ya que la lluvia se encargaba exitosamente de aminorar cualquier sonido, el Shinigami le dio una breve mirada antes de volver a mirar al cielo

-"realmente no me gusta la lluvia" Ichigo comento haciendo que una ceja de Tyuule se elevara de manera confusa, como respuesta a sus dudas Ichigo desenvaino su espada más corta y la elevo apuntando hacia el cielo, ante los ojos asombrados de Tyuule, la espada comenzó a brillar de azul y lentamente lo que parecía un arco hecho de energía comenzó a formarse frente a sus ojos, el tamaño del arco era comparable al de una persona, Ichigo levanto su otra mano y la puso detrás de la que sostenía la Zanpakuto, los ojos escarlata de Tyuule no podían dejar de brillar con admiración ante el poder del Shinigami, el muchacho peli naranja dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de tirar su mano libre hacia tras formando una gran flecha de energía que parecía estar usando la espada como guía "solo por esta vez voy a interferir con el clima" él comento con algo de diversión en su voz que hizo que los ojos de Tyuule se abrieran con sorpresa, con un sonido sordo la flecha fue disparada hacia el cielo, la fuerza del disparo hizo que ella tuviera que protegerse el rostro ante una ráfaga violenta de viento que por poco hizo que sus pies dejaran el suelo

-"increíble" ella murmuro con asombro al ver el proyectil de energía ascender a una velocidad inaudita hacia el cielo tormentoso, como una rayo de luz la flecha llego a la altura de las nubes y estallo, generando un gran resplandor que parecía iluminar los alrededores, como si un muro invisible se expandiera en el cielo las nubes fueron empujadas hacia el exterior de donde la flecha de Ichigo había estallado, despejando el cielo sobre la ciudad de cualquier nube de lluvia, los rayos del sol rápidamente iluminaron la ciudad, haciendo que sus edificios se desmarcaran con el contraste de los alrededores ensombrecidos por la tormenta

 **-afueras de la ciudad-**

Un gran grupo de hombres-gato que escapaban del ejercito del imperio se quedaron congelados al ver lo que parecía un rayo de luz salir disparado hacia el cielo, un momento después ante los ojos de todos, una ciudad que nunca habían visto se ilumino por los rayos del sol, grandes estructuras, que fácilmente podían superar los treinta metros de altura e incluso más, la ciudad parecía estar protegida por una muralla de paredes enormes, era la primera vez que veían una muralla tan alta, era como ver una señal divina, sin dudar ellos comenzaron a moverse hacia la extraña ciudad, mientras más se acercaban más podían apreciar la grandeza del lugar, sin duda en sus corazones ellos agradecieron al dios que ilumino su sombrío camino, cuando ellos llegaron cerca del muro la lluvia que antes los azotaba ahora era un recuerdo distante

-"es enorme" una de las personas entre la multitud comento al pararse frente a una puerta gigante de acero que sin duda media más de quince metros de alto, uno de los más viejos entre el grupo se acercó a la puerta y se puso a mirarla detenidamente

-"mmm… si no mal recuerdo… esté era el territorio de la tribu de las conejas guerreras" el hombre-gato anciano comento, haciendo que muchos de ellos se pusieran en alerta, aunque ninguno de ellos podría declarar con seguridad que los rumores que rodeaban a la tribu de las conejas guerreras eran cierto, tampoco podían decir lo contrario, y los rumores sobre lo violentos y crueles que eran los de su raza eran innumerables, lo cual hizo incomodarse al grupo de refugiados "sin embargo… todos hemos visto como…" antes que pudiera terminar su frase el sonido de las dos grandes hojas de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos se tensaran y miraran en esa dirección, las grandes puertas se abrieron lentamente dejando poco a poco ver a quien estaba del otro lado, aunque misteriosamente una luz brillante que provenía del interior les impedía ver a los que estaban detrás de la puerta, con un fuerte sonido que hizo retumbar los alrededores se anunciaba que las puertas estaban completamente abiertas, como si fuera por arte de magia la luz que antes les impedía la visión desapareció dejándolos contemplar el otro lado de la puerta, frente a ellos se encontraban sin duda la tribu de mujeres conejos, aunque en un numero bastante reducido, seguramente había un poco más de setenta de ellas pero era un numero bastante razonable si se contaba con que ellas habían estado en guerra con el imperio, quien era conocido por esclavizar sin piedad a toda una raza de semi-humanos, y solamente los que lograban escapar de sus garras podrían vivir una vida decente sin ser marginados, aunque lo que más atrajo la atención de la gente-gato fue el hombre parado en medio de ellas, tenía la apariencia de un humano normal, aunque su aura era extraña si se comparaba a la de un humano, además del hecho que todas ellas a excepción de su reina estaban por detrás de él como si fuera una especie de líder

-"yo" el muchacho peli naranja comento haciendo que los hombres-gato le dieran una mirada confusa "mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki… gusto en conocerlos" Ichigo les dijo con una sonrisa amigable, Tyuule discretamente le dio una mirada de curiosidad por la actitud que Ichigo estaba mostrando, los refugiados de la tribu de los hombres-gato le dieron una mirada curiosa por su extraño nombre, el integrante más viejo del grupo actuó como vocero del grupo y se acercó al Shinigami

-"gusto en conocerlo mi nombre es Gamall Kottur… soy el hijo de Bardagamaour Kottur y padre de la actual líder del clan de los hombres-gato de las bajas montañas verdes de Knappnai" el hombre se presentó educadamente mientras le hacía una ligera reverencia

-"mmm… los hombres-gato de las montañas ¿he?… ah, mi nombre es Tyuule Rabbiting, reina de las conejas guerreras y pareja estable de Ichigo" la reacción fue instantánea tanto los hombres-gato como las conejas guerreras, incluido Ichigo, dejaron escapar un _hhhaaa_ de sorpresa, el Shinigami peli naranja le dio una mirada llena de confusión y sorpresa a la coneja de cabello plateado quien simplemente le dio una suave sonrisa como respuesta, el hombre gato delante de él tosió suavemente en su mano para llamar la atención del peli naranja

-"disculpe mi interrupción en su momento privado con su amante pero queríamos pedirles humildemente que nos dejen hospedarnos en su ciudad mientras encontramos un nuevo lugar donde ubicar a nuestra tribu" Ichigo miro a Tyuule de reojo quien estaba mirando de manera minuciosa a los aldeanos frente a ellas, Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro la ciudad que había construido, luego miro a las conejas guerreras

-"Tyuule ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, ella asintió y se separaron varios metros de los dos grupos "sé que sonara atrevido lo que voy a decir pero… quiero que ellos se queden, sé que ustedes son territoriales, la tradición y todo eso pero creo que en éste momento la mejor decisión sería aliarse con otras razas" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Tyuule bajo la mirada algo dudosa por esa petición, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier petición del Shinigami, esa era una decisión a la cual involucraba a toda la tribu, ella tenía que consultarlo con sus compañeras, el muchacho peli naranja al ver su dilema comprendió la situación "ya veo… déjame consultar con ellas yo mismo" Ichigo le dijo sorprendiéndola ligeramente al ser descubierta por el Shinigami, Tyuule le hizo señas al grupo de guerreras conejas para que se acercaran hacia ellos

-"no te prometo nada, pero yo voy a apoyar tu decisión… no era una broma lo que dije antes, voy en serio contigo y eso te convertiría en el primer rey de una tribu de conejas guerreras" casi automáticamente el rostro del Shinigami se volvió de color rojo intenso por la vergüenza que sintió ante la declaración de Tyuule, aunque ella no mostro ningún cambio en su actitud, el resto de las conejas guerreras rápidamente se reunió alrededor del dúo, ellas parecían estar algo expectantes por saber que estaba sucediendo

-"para ser honesto hay algo que quiero pedirles, aunque sé que soy un forastero con respecto a su tribu quiero que consideren aliarse con estos hombres-gato, actualmente ustedes tienen muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir si el imperio decide atacarlas otra vez… creo que en éste momento el dicho del enemigo de tu enemigo es tu aliado, por esa misma razón creo que en éste momento la mejor decisión que podrían tomar es aliarse con otras razas…" Ichigo repentinamente miro al suelo de manera dudosa antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro y mirar con decisión al grupo de mujeres conejo delante de él "yo no soy de esté mundo" Ichigo les dijo haciendo que todas ellas le dieran miradas de sorpresa y confusión "yo vengo de otra dimensión para ser más preciso, fui traído a esta dimensión por… algunos errores del destino" él comento con algo de dificultad al tratar de no maldecir de muerte a cierto científico "aunque como llegue ese no es el punto, lo que trato de decir, es que en mi mundo no existe la magia y cosas que serían consideradas de fantasía, como los dragones, semi-humanos, etc., esa podría considerarse la gran y más clara diferencia entre nuestros mundos… aunque eso tampoco viene al caso, en fin, el mundo del que vengo se podría considerar de cierta manera muy avanzado en muchos sentidos, la época actual en la que esté mundo parece estar actualmente, ya fue superada y es solo un momento más de la historia…" Ichigo fue interrumpido cuando la reina de las conejas guerreras hablo

-"¿Qué quieres decir, Ichigo?" Tyuule le pregunto intentando aclarar sus dudas lo más rápido posible, el Shinigami le dirigió una rápida mirada que ella comprendió instantáneamente "lo siento, continua"

-"bueno… a lo que quería llegar es que el mundo de dónde vengo, ya no es regido por reyes o emperadores, las _razas_ … aunque en realidad somos todos humanos pero se suele categorizar de esta manera a los distintos tipos de humanos, y su variedad de color piel, apariencia física, etc… en mi opinión no son más que tonterías, al igual que los humanos discriminan a los semi-humanos, hombres bestias y cualquier raza que a sus ojos no se vean iguales a ellos, es similar a lo que ocurría en mi mundo en el pasado… una raza dominaba a las otras por la fuerza y la esclavitud, les arrebataban sus tierras, los marginaban a simples objetos vivientes por su raza o descendencia, al pasar de los años entre esas personas nacieron algunos que deseaban recibir un mejor trato o simplemente ser libres, con ese tipo de pensamientos ellos reunieron personas con deseos similares y comenzaron un revolución… no todos tendrían éxito pero esos ideales fueron creciendo en otras personas, con el tiempo más y más personas se fueron uniendo bajo esa misma meta, algunos lo lograban otros no… aunque eso no viene al caso, lo que trato de decir es que la forma en que lo hicieron, ellos se unieron con personas de otras razas para poder lograrlo… eso es a lo que quería llegar, el cambio llego cuando las alianzas entre ellos comenzaron a aparecer, como dice la frase, la unión hace la fuerza, por eso creo que en éste punto, ustedes deben tomar la decisión de avanzar en una dirección diferente o seguir por el mismo camino" Ichigo les dijo con seriedad, el grupo de conejas-guerreras tenia diferentes líneas de pensamientos, aunque nadie dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras del Shinigami, su tono de voz lleno de seriedad y sinceridad afirmaba con fuerza esas palabras

-"Ichigo-sama, nosotras apoyamos la decisión que usted crea correcta" una de las guerreras-conejo con la oreja blanca hablo en nombre del resto del grupo de guerreras de una oreja blanca, el resto de las otras guerreras parecía estar pensándolo seriamente, había algunas que tenían miradas dudosas, aunque era bastante comprensible, después de todo Ichigo les estaba pidiendo hacer un cambio radical en sus vidas y tradiciones, era un cambio bastante brusco como para tomarlo a la ligera, sin duda ellas comprendían la situación en la que se encontraban y la gran desventaja que tenían en comparación a otros reinos, incluso no eran considerados un reino en sí, los asentamientos de semi-humanos incluso si tenían el tamaño similar a una ciudad y un rey no eran considerados más que una aldea o asentamiento, lo que él les proponía era convertirse en un verdadero reino pero a su vez también les pedía que dejen su independencia de otras razas y se unan a ellas

-"yo estoy a favor del plan de Ichigo, aunque ciertamente podríamos perder nuestra posición como líderes por lo cual creo que si ellos quisieran vivir aquí, tendrían que aceptar que esté lugar ya tiene un gobernante y yo soy la reina de esta ciudad" Tyuule declaro con seriedad ante sus camaradas e Ichigo, el Shinigami asintió en entendimiento a sus palabras, él no la juzgaría por hacer tal cosa, ya que la había considerado como tal desde el primer momento

-"si Ichigo-sama y Tyuule-sama están de acuerdo que esa es la mejor decisión para nosotras, con gusto seguiré su decisión" una de las mujeres-conejo declaro con seguridad, pronto todas se unieron en un bullicio de aprobación hacia la solicitud del peli naranja, los hombres-gato miraban con curiosidad la escena, al estar todos de acuerdo Tyuule le dio una extraña sonrisa divertida al peli naranja, quien le devolvió el gesto, el Shinigami y la reina de las conejas-guerreras caminaron hacia el grupo de hombres-gato, quienes parecían expectantes por la respuesta

-"bien… hemos llegado a una decisión, las conejas-guerreras acordaron que ustedes pueden vivir en esta ciudad pero deben respetar que Tyuule es la reina de éste lugar, incluso si ya tienen un líder al cual siguen no deben menospreciar la autoridad de Tyuule como reina de éste territorio y líder de esta ciudad" Ichigo les dijo con un poco de desgano, a él realmente le fastidiaba tener que hablar de manera formal, por otra parte Tyuule parecía muy satisfecha por las palabras del muchacho peli naranja, los hombres-gato se reunieron en un círculo y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Ichigo miro a Tyuule quien tenía una sonrisa condescendiente mientras movía sus orejas alegremente, haciendo que Ichigo le diera una mirada plana, ella estaba escuchando todo lo que decían, después de un par de minutos el anciano de antes se acercó al Shinigami

-"todos hemos acordado que aceptaremos con gusto su propuesta, y ante la visión del dios que bendijo éste lugar aceptamos los términos propuestos y que nos castiguen si hacemos lo contrario" el hombre mayor declaro, Ichigo simplemente asintió y le tendió la mano, la cual el señor apretó con una pequeña sonrisa, Tyuule también le tendió la mano para sellar el trato, después de saludar a todos los refugiados uno por uno, ellos entraron a la ciudad, Ichigo sintió un poco de diversión al ver sus miradas llenas de asombro mientras veían los enormes edificios, sin duda era una experiencia de otro mundo literalmente, mientras caminaban en dirección hacia la calle principal, Tyuule fue comentando algunas cosas al azar sobre la reciente ciudad "increíble, esta ciudad es… increíble… honestamente no sé cómo describirla ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en construirla?, Debió llevar años y aun así no escucha nada sobre ella" el hombre gato llamado Gamall comento atónito, una ligera risa de Tyuule atrajo su atención, una de sus cejas se elevó con curiosidad al ver a la reina de las conejas-guerreras darle una sonrisa divertida al muchacho peli naranja, un momento después ella miro al anciano con diversión mientras señalaba al Shinigami

-"aunque parezca increíble… Ichigo la construyo en menos de una hora" ella declaró con una enorme sonrisa, el rostro de los refugiados de la gente-gato se volvió pálido ante esa declaración, sus ojos se clavaron en el muchacho peli naranja quien estaba evitando las miradas de manera avergonzada, un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de todos los hombres-gato, él no era para nada un humano normal, no había nadie que pudiera decir haber oído sobre un suceso similar sobre una ciudad entera construida en tan poco tiempo, después de caminar un par de minutos llegaron a uno de los edificios más grandes cerca del palacio "es tan grande como una montaña" el anciano murmuro mientras miraba hacia arriba intentando ver el palacio de Tyuule pero por su posición era imposible, ellos fueron guiados dentro del edificio por Tyuule, quien ya parecía conocer el lugar, las carretas habían sido dejadas en la calle con sus pertenencias, Ichigo también estaba siendo guido por las conejas guerreras, después de todo era su primera vez explorando uno de sus edificios

-"son como un montón de casas apiladas en un solo lugar" Gamall comento derrochando asombro en su voz, Ichigo estaba sintiendo el ego del viejo Zangetsu inflarse en su alma, aunque honestamente él también estaba algo sorprendido por la edificación, los apartamentos en si eran bastante modernos de cierta manera, ya estaban amueblados, tenían tres dormitorios, un baño común con una tina, una cocina algo rustica, lo que atrajo la atención del Shinigami fue lo que parecía ser una especie de horno antiguo, tenía la forma de una cúpula y una base cuadrada, de cierta forma era como una minúscula versión de las noches, tenía dos compartimientos, el de abajo parecía ser donde iría la leña y el de arriba tenia suelo de metal por lo que probablemente se calentarían las cosas, al mirar más detenidamente noto que el conducto por donde salía el humo estaba conectado a otro, seguramente en todas los departamentos era lo mismo, tenían una habitación central la cual conectaba todos los cuartos, en si era un lugar bastante agradable para vivir, después de ver el apartamento Ichigo tenía una pregunta ¿Cómo el viejo Zangetsu había construido todo un sistema de abastecimiento de agua y drenaje en tan poco tiempo, los hombres-gato estaban sorprendidos por tal hazaña arquitectónica y fueron más sorprendidos cuando se enteraron que vivirían allí, el edificio en si tenía más de ochenta apartamentos, incluso aunque cada familia o persona tomara un apartamento sobrarían algunos, fue en ese momento que Ichigo se dio cuenta que su ciudad era demasiado grande para la baja población que tenían, si se alojaban los hombres-gato en ese edificio y las guerreras conejas vivían en la fortaleza debajo del palacio de Tyuule, todavía había sesenta y cuatro edificios sin habitar y en los más grandes podían habitar un pequeño pueblo entero

Los hombres-gato rápidamente empezaron a acomodar sus cosas dentro de sus departamentos, se le había dado un apartamento a cada familia con niños, al igual que las mujeres solteras y hombres solteros recibieron uno para cada uno, incluso de esa manera había muchos apartamentos vacíos en los pisos más altos del edificio, las conejas guerreras estaban ayudándolos a acomodar sus cosas, por otra parte Ichigo, Tyuule y Gamall se encontraban en el apartamento que el hombre-gato de edad había recibido, quien estaba muy interesado en examinar los muebles del lugar

-"son muebles muy finos y de excelente calidad, son cosas a las que solo los nobles podrían axceder" el anciano-gato comento con un toque de asombro, él estaba algo dudoso acerca de recibir ese lugar para vivir, sin duda los únicos que podrían acceder a ese tipo de lugares normalmente serian nobles humanos, e Ichigo se los daba para que ellos viviera sin siquiera conocerlos, era algo natural tener algunas dudas

-"hay algo que quiero preguntarte, viejo" Ichigo le dijo a Gamall quien rápidamente dejo de admirar el apartamento donde viviría, Ichigo se sentó en un taburete que había en la sala de estar, Tyuule se sentó a su lado y Gamall se sentó en frente al dúo

-"pregúnteme lo que quiera, joven maestro" el hombre-gato mayor le dijo con honestidad, Ichigo estaba a punto de hablar pero se detuvo y una ceja se elevó rápidamente en confusión al darse cuenta de la forma en que se dirigió a él

"¿joven maestro?" Ichigo le pregunto de manera confusa, Gamall bajo la cabeza levemente antes de responderle

-"si, no hay otra manera en la que pueda aceptar tal regalo son dar algo a cambio, no puedo ofrecerle algo que equivalga el valor de esta casa, pero le ofrezco mi vida para que haga lo que desee con ella, estoy seguro que los demás deben tener eso en mente, nuestro orgullo es fuerte y no permitiríamos recibir tal cosa sin darle algo a cambio, lealtad y nuestras vidas es lo único que podemos ofrecerles en éste momento" él le dijo honestamente mientras hacia una ligera reverencia, Ichigo estaba a punto de replicar sus palabras pero decidió volver al punto que quería tratar

-"bha, dejemos eso para después, ahora mismo hay algo que quiero saber… ¿mientras hablamos están peleando?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, la mirada del hombre mayor decayó ente esas palabras, haciendo que el ceño del Shinigami se frunciera fuertemente

-"… si… ellos lo hicieron para darnos tiempo para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar, una parte de nosotros se quedó para retener al imperio… todos nuestros guerreros se quedaron allí, solo los no-combatientes de nuestra raza escapamos de las montañas, nuestra tribu era una de las más grandes de esté lugar… teníamos una población de más de quinientas personas… nuestra raza se compone principalmente de guerreros por esa razón solo las mujeres no-combatientes, los ancianos, los niños y algunos hombres incapacitados escapamos del ejército imperial" él le dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrantada, se podía sentir el disgusto que sentía por tener que recordar lo sucedido, sus manos apretaron con fuerza sus ropas demostrando la frustración que sentía, Ichigo no necesitaba que el hombre expresara ninguna palabra más porque ya sabía cómo se sentía, estaba increíblemente frustrado, la edad lo había imposibilitado de defender a las personas que apreciaba, obligado a huir del enemigo, dejando atrás su hogar y sus camaradas, ese sentimiento Ichigo podía entenderlo, sabía que todos ellos se sentían de la misma manera, la mirada decaída de los niños, los músculos tensos de los hombres, incluso cuando sus rostros intentaban expresar felicidad por su nuevo hogar en el fondo de sus ojos estaba grabada la culpa que sentían por sus compañeros que se quedaron atrás

-"ya veo… gracias por la información" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Gamall levanto la mirada e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás que casi hace que caiga de su taburete, el anciano hombre-gato sintió un escalofrió cruzar su espalda al observar la mirada del Shinigami, después de ser un guerrero por muchos años podía reconocer fácilmente esa mirada, la mirada de un feroz depredador enojado, Gamall trago duro ante el temor que estaba sintiendo, ahora podría decirlo sin vacilar, él no era un humano

-"¿piensas ir, Ichigo?" Tyuule le pregunto con seriedad, Ichigo simplemente se levantó de su taburete y acomodo sus ropas, la reina de las conejas guerreras rápidamente tomo su brazo impidiéndole moverse "¿estás seguro de lo que planeas hacer?... lo vi, tu no querías levantar tu espada para matar a aquellos humanos… también tus ojos brillaron de melancolía cuando estabas sanando a las guerreras heridas… ¿Por qué quieres desenfundar tu espada por personas que ni siquiera conoces?" los ojos rojos de Tyuule miraban intensamente los orbes marrones de Ichigo, el joven Shinigami suspiro suavemente y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Tyuule y la acaricio suavemente

-"sabes… no soy tan egoísta como para no ayudar a alguien que necesita ayuda pero tampoco soy tan hipócrita para decir que salvare a todas las personas del mundo, pero si salvare a todas las personas que estén en mi alcance… incluso si soy egoísta y esa persona no quiere ser salvada, yo la salvare igual, porque soy esa clase de idiota… lo siento Tyuule pero no obtuve mi poder para presumirlo, mientras pueda salvar a una persona con eso es suficiente para cambiar algo, odio la injusticia y haría lo que sea para impedirla" Ichigo le dijo con un extraño tono suave que hizo que sus orejas de conejo se doblaran hacia adelante tiernamente, ella bajo la mirada con el rostro sonrojado, no tenía idea de cómo responder a esas palabras, Gamall quien había escuchado esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir una enorme sensación de admiración y respeto hacia el muchacho peli naranja

-"en ese caso déjame acompañarte" Tyuule le dijo después de poder recuperar algo de su valor, Ichigo simplemente le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de negar su petición

-"soy más rápido cuando voy solo" Ichigo le dijo haciendo que sus ojos carmesí lo miraran como si la hubiera traicionado y estuviera a punto de abandonarla en una caja de cartón bajo la lluvia, Ichigo tuvo que desviar su mirada para no caer ante esa mirada, un breve vistazo lo había hecho sentir como si hubiera golpeado a un cachorrito… con otro cachorrito "bueno, no creo que vaya a demorar mucho igualmente" el Shinigami le dijo en un intento por cambiarla de parecer, aunque ella parecía firmemente decidida a no hacerlo "el tiempo es esencial no puedo esperar" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad haciendo que ella liberara su brazo, en el mismo instante que ella solo tu brazo, Ichigo le dio un ligero beso en la frente y desapareció frente a sus ojos, esa acción hizo que los dos ocupantes del lugar se sintieran anonadados por lo que estaba sucediendo, el primero en recuperar la compostura fue Tyuule que miro al anciano con seriedad

-"dijiste que eras el padre de la actual líder de tu clan, ¿no?" ella estrecho los ojos mientras miraba al hombre "¿ella es una gata ladrona?"

-"¿¡heeee!?" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el hombre en su estado de incredulidad

 **-afueras del territorio de las guerreras conejas-**

Ichigo estaba volando por los cielos del reino hacia el lugar donde sus instintos lo estaban guiando, las nubes de lluvia a su alrededor no podían soportar la presión del aire que él estaba ejerciendo y se abrían a su paso como si un gran objeto volador las estuviera cortando en línea recta, el joven Shinigami suspiro ligeramente al esquivar un relámpago que se atravesó en su camino, sus ojos marrones escanearon el horizonte, delante de él estaba la columna de humo negro que había visto antes, al parecer el fuego estaba ardiendo con fuerza toda una montaña, el muchacho peli naranja disminuyo su marcha y se acercó hacia la montaña que estaba en llamas, sus ojos divisaron en la base de la montaña al ejército imperial y a los hombres-gatos restantes, aunque honestamente su número era bastante muy bajo comparado con el ejército imperial, ellos se mantenían al frente de los soldados pero era muy evidente que estaban siendo abrumados por el ejercito

-"no se rindan, mátenlos, no se intimiden por su número, somos la tribu de gatos guerreros de las montañas… no retrocedan por sus compañeros caídos, vamos" uno de los tantos hombres-gato rugió con fuerza en un intento de alentar a sus camaradas, sin vacilar se lanzó hacia las tropas del imperio, su espada voló entre los soldados humanos con fuerza, cortando a cualquier enemigo que se metiera en su camino, su travesía entre las filas de los guerreros se acabó cuando una espada se clavó sin piedad en su hombro, traspasando su carne hasta salir por el lado contrario, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del impacto, otra soldado lo apuñalo en el pecho, otro soldado más que se encontraba cerca se lanzó contra él y de un rápido swing lo decapito, los hombres-gato que estaban viendo la escena fueron horrorizados por ese suceso, algunos estaban comenzando a perder su espíritu de batalla otros enardecieron en ira y sin pensarlo se lanzaron contra los verdugos, aunque sus caminos fueron cortos gracias a las espadas de los enemigos que sin misericordia atravesaron sus cuerpos

-"idiotas, no ataquen sin pensarlo" una de las guerreras les grito intentando impedir que más guerreros tiraran sus vidas neciamente, aunque ella rápidamente tuvo que saltar hacia un costado para impedir que una red cayera sobre ella, rápidamente tuvo que evadir una lanza que apuntaba hacia su brazo, ella apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y con una rápida barra logro alcanzar la garganta del soldado agresor, la sangre voló sobre su rostro manchándola de rojo, aunque ella no se inmuto ante tal suceso, sin tener un segundo de descanso ella se lanzó contra un soldado desprevenido, su espada corto con fuerza a través del pecho del hombre, la mujer felina rápidamente giro su cuerpo y le dio una patada al soldado junto a ella mandándolo a volar varios metros, sus pupilas rasgadas se estrecharon al darse cuenta que una flecha estaba volando directamente hacia su rostro, con una velocidad sobrehumana ella logro ladear su rostro para que el proyectil pasara inofensivamente junto a ella, una espada descendió directamente hacia su espalda generándole un gran corte, ella gruño al sentir la carne de su espalda siendo cortada pero rápidamente se alejó de los soldados del imperio hacia la montaña en llamas, su respiración se volvía errática y su fuerza la abandonaba rápidamente, ella perdió al equilibrio y cayó de espaldas pero antes que tocara el suelo una persona la detuvo, sus ojos miraron con cansancio hacia la persona que detuvo su caída, ella era un mujer joven, de piel canela suave, cabello blanco como la nieve del mismo color eran su par de orejas gatunas, tenía dos ojos dorados brillantes que la miraban con compasión "¿... Granat-sama?" ella murmuro exhausta

-"está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, descansa" la líder de los hombres-gatos le dijo con suavidad, la guerrera en sus manos sonrió levemente antes de que sus parpados se cerraran lentamente, la líder del clan de los hombres gato de la montaña miro con tristeza a sus camaradas que ferozmente luchaban contra el imperio, no importaba cuanto lucharan su derrota ya estaba asegurada, la fuerza de los humanos de manera solitaria no era nada destacable pero cuando unían sus fuerzas y formaban un ejército ordenado y disciplinado, las cosas rápidamente se daban vuelta hacia otra dirección, la fuerza del ejército imperial arrasaba con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, Granat apretó los dientes con impotencia al ver a sus camaradas restantes sucumbir ante las fuerzas enemigas, no importaba a cuántos de ellos mataran siempre habría otro esperándolos con la lanza apuntando a su cuello, ella le dio una rápida mirada a la montaña en llamas detrás de ella, no había salida, la muerte parecía el único camino con algo de dicha que les quedaba

-"¡líder!" uno de las guerreros de los hombres gato grito mientras corría hacia ella, con destreza esquivo varios ataques de los soldados del ejército hasta llegar junto a Granat "líder… es algo importante… el imperio parce llevarse lo más rápido que pueden a los prisioneros, no los llevan a su campamento, se van tan rápido como pueden con ellos cuando logran llenar una carreta… algo debió haber hecho que cambien sus métodos, ni siquiera se molestaron en sodomizar a las prisioneras" el hombre gato le dijo, Granat bajo la mirada de forma pensativa un momento, desde su primer ataque parecía que algo había cambiado en la forma de pelear del imperio, sus métodos de guerra parecían ser más abrumadores pero a la vez mas descuidados

-"incluso si sabemos eso… no afectara en nada el curso de esta batalla" ella murmuro con malestar, ante esas palabras el guerrero junto a ella abrió ampliamente los ojos en sorpresa, la líder de los hombres gatos de la montaña era conocida por su fiereza y astucia, además de su fiera determinación, para que ella se viera afectada de tal manera solo demostraba lo difícil de su posición actual

-"no desespere líder… estoy seguro que podremos encontrar una solución, su cambio drástico de batalla debió ocurrir por algo… si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar eso… tal vez podríamos dar vuelta laghhh" él no puto terminar su comentario porque fue atravesado por una jabalina, la sangre rápidamente desbordo su boca haciéndolo vomitar grandes cantidades de ella y de paso tiñendo su pecho de rojo, sus ojos miraron en shock a su líder quien miraba la escena con impotencia, Granat rápidamente lo atrapo antes que cayera al suelo "mier… da… mierda… Granat-sama… estando al borde de la muerte me doy cuenta que… usted es hermosa incluso mostrando una cara tan deprimente… yo… creo que dios nos ayudara…"

-"deja de hablar idiota… estás perdiendo mucha sangre, hay que sacarla y luego…" ella no pudo terminar su frase al notar que el hombre que sostenía ya no mostraba ningún signo de seguir vivo "maldición... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?" su ceño se frunció con furia y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente "maldición… a pesar de todas las ofrendas que les hicimos… ningún dios parece preocuparse por la vida de sus súbditos… no me jodas" sus puños se apartaron con fuerza y miro al cielo con rabia "Si hay un verdadero dios viendo esto… que muestre su cara" ella declaro con rabia, sus orejas gatunas rápidamente se elevaron al escuchar un pequeño silbido a la lejanía, fue solo un instante pero ella juraría que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor, todos los hombres gato en el campo de batalla se detuvieron por un instante al sentir una extraña sensación recorrer sus cuerpos, los ojos de todos rápidamente se dirigieron al cielo, solo para ver como cientos de flechas de luz descendían sobre el campo de batalla, arrasando con los soldados del imperio con una precisión devastadora, en un solo instante la fila delantera del ejercito imperial había sido destruida, los ojos dorados de Granat al igual que los de todos los guerreros de la tribu de hombres gato miraban fijamente a un punto en el cielo, a un par de cientos de metros sobre ellos había una persona parada en el cielo, nadie podía apartar sus ojos de la extraña figura, se paraba imponente en el cielo, sus ropas negras se mecían rápidamente por el viento tormentoso que no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, esa imagen sin duda no podrían sacarla de su mente en mucho tiempo

-"parece que llego un poco tarde" esa persona comento haciendo que todos abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos, incluso estando a cientos de metros sobre ellos habían logrado escucharlo, incluso con sus sentidos gatunos eso sería imposible, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y rápidamente a su alrededor cientos de flechas de luz aparecieron rodeándolo en círculos con él en el centro, algunos de los hombres gato ante el estrés de la batalla juraría escuchar una suave melodía angelical mientras eso sucedía, los soldados del imperio se congelaron ante esa imagen, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos pero la estupidez o valentía los apodero por un instante y con un grito de guerra volvieron a cargar contra los restantes guerreros de los hombres gato "… necios" la persona parada sobre el cielo comento antes que todas las flechas descendieran sobre los soldados del imperio, la muerte fue rápida dejando cientos de cuerpos esparcidos sobre el suelo del campo de batalla

-"imposible" Granat murmuro al ver la escena, el poder que esa persona tenia había fácilmente acabado con tantos soldados como si fuera un juego para él, ¿ese era el verdadero poder de un dios?, incluso cuando solo había sido un instante que ella había apartado la vista, él ya no estaba parado en el cielo y había aparecido frente a ellos, su mirada se posó sobre el ejército imperial como si buscara una persona en específico, aunque parecía un poco decepcionado como si no pudiera encontrarlo, Granat también pudo apreciar mejor a la extraña persona, tenía un extraño cabello naranja que parecía brillar incluso en ese clima con la iluminación tan tenue, parecía ser joven cerca de su edad, parecía tener un físico bien construido por lo poco que podía ver, mirar su espalda le daba una extraña sensación de alivio

-"¡escuchen bien!" el muchacho peli naranja grito atrayendo la atención de los soldados "si se van ahora, podrán irse en paz" les dijo con completa seriedad, ella quería refutar a sus palabras pero sentía que no podía hacerlo, como si sus palabras no fueran a salir de su boca "si eligen, ser idiotas y atacar de todos modos absténganse a las consecuencias… pero incluso si vienen en masas, el resultado va a ser el mismo" él declaro con frialdad, haciendo que los soldados más cercanos a él retrocedieran ligeramente "ya no se derramara más sangre en esté lugar, acéptenlo y váyanse" Granat sintió un pizca de molestia por sus palabras, ¿iba a dejarlos ir así como si nada? Después de todo lo que le habían hecho a su pueblo

-"no lo escuchen, ese truco de antes seguro que ya no puede usarlo y está fanfarroneando ¡atáquenlo todos a la vez!" una persona en la fila trasera declaro haciendo que el ceño de Ichigo aumentara drásticamente con enojo, los solados parecían convencerse más por las palabras de ese hombre que las del peli naranja, no tardaron en venir en hordas hacia el peli naranja que apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de la gran espada atada a su espalda, cuando los soldados del imperio estaban a pocos metros de él, en un instante había desenfundado su gran arma, como si una oleada de poder fuera liberada al hacerlo, una onda de choque mando a varios soldados volando por los aires, en ese instante Granat supo que lo que estaba presenciando era algo que solo podía ser descrito en leyendas o mitos, seguramente si alguien se lo hubiera contado ella se hubiera reído de eso pero ahora que eran sus propios ojos que lo veían no podía apartar su mirada

-"tch… de verdad me gustaría que tomaran decisiones por ustedes mismos" Ichigo gruño mientras se defendía de todos los ataques que estaba recibiendo, incluso aunque no estuviera atacando la torpeza con la cual lo enfrentaba generaba que se hirieran entre ellos, dejando escapar un suspiro de disgusto, Ichigo balanceo a Hollow Zangetsu haciendo que muchos soldados cercanos resultaran cercenados por el filo de su espada, incluso sus armaduras parecían abrirse como si fueran de papel contra su Zanpakuto, espadas enemigas que intentaban detener su avance simplemente se cortarían en dos con una facilidad aterradora, todos los guerreros sobrevivientes de la tribu de los hombres gato miraron en silencio como el hombre peli naranja luchaba de par a par con decenas de soldados a la vez, su velocidad y reflejos eran impresionantes, incluso reaccionaba a tiempo a ataques por la espalda en su punto ciego, era algo simplemente increíble, fueron unos minutos pero en ese tiempo nadie dudaba que había lograda matar a la misma cantidad o más que todos ellos juntos, no había rival para su espada, la sangre estaba empapando todo su cuerpo y la lluvia lo lavaba al mismo tiempo, como si no le permitiera estar manchado por la sangre de los soldados del imperio

 _-"¿esa es la fuerza de un dios?_ " Granat se preguntó mentalmente sin apartar los ojos de Ichigo, los cadáveres se amontonaban a su alrededor como hojas caídas en otoño, incluso cuando las espadas lograban alcanzarlo no lograban herirlo, solo chispas volaban como si su cuerpo fuera hecho de acero, la batalla solo duro unos minutos más hasta que la mayoría de los soldados que lo rodeaban perdieron su espíritu de lucha, ver la masacre que sucedía frente a sus ojos hubiera desmotivado incluso a los más fieros soldados

-" _ufff… gracias a dios que dejaron de atacar, me estoy sintiendo realmente cansado, dudo que podría resistir si sigo peleando así media hora más, el reiatsu que tengo no está fluyendo normalmente_ " Ichigo pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien, las consecuencias de hacer un uso excesivo de sus poderes Quincy todavía se sentía con fuerza en su cuerpo, sus ojos escanearon rápidamente a los soldados a su frente, ninguno parecía tener la intención de atacar, sus ojos no reflejaban más que miedo y desesperación mientras lo miraban, era algo que lo hacía sentir ligeramente deprimido pero no podía permitirse prestarle atención a eso ahora

-"es imposible… es un monstruo, no podemos ganarle" uno de los soldados murmuro abatido, la espada que antes había sostenido tan firmemente cayó al suelo sin resistencia alguna, varios soldados siguieron su ejemplo y rápidamente el sonido de las hojas metálicas golpeando el suelo era lo único que se escuchaba en el campo de batalla

-"levanten sus armas, no se dejen intimidar por un par de muertos, no es invencible, mátenlo" la misma persona que los había instado a atacar volvió a gritar, haciendo que Ichigo lo mirara con un brillo peligroso, los soldados del imperio miraron sus armas caídas y luego a Ichigo, ahora mostraban clara renuencia a acatar sus órdenes "Vamos… van a dejar que el nombre del imperio sea manchado así, sus familias, su amigos, todos serán manchados con esta desgracia, solo la muerte de esa persona limpiara esa mancha" el hombre declaro con arrogancia, Ichigo escupió con disgusto por ese comentario, eran soldados después de todo, lentamente uno por uno fueron levantando sus espadas pero esta vez, ya no había valentía en sus ojos, solo desesperación, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, Ichigo apunto su dedo hacia el hombre que parecía ser el actual jefe del ejercito

-"oye imbécil, si tienes tantas ganas de pelear ven tú mismo aquí, no les digas a otros que mueran mientras te quedas cobardemente en el fondo de todos" Ichigo le dijo con veneno en su voz, la cara del hombre inmediatamente se torció con rabia y disgusto tras esas palabras, sus ojos estaban mirando intensamente al peli naranja como si desea que muriera con solo mirarlo, lo cual para él era lamentablemente imposible, los soldados detuvieron su avance esperando un veredicto al desafío que le propuso el hombre de cabellera naranja

-"como si fuera a caer en una provocación tan infantil, es el trabajo de los soldados deshacerse de la escoria que se interponga en el camino de los objetivos del imperio, un noble como yo no sé mancharía las manos de con una calaña de clase baja como tú, aprende tu lugar como basura y muere como un animal ante las filosas espadas del imperio… ya escucharon, no se contengan valientes soldados, ¡mátenlo!" el general del ejército imperial declaro de manera arrogante, Ichigo suspiro con decepción y volvió a enfundar a Hollow Zangetsu en su espalda, esa acción sorprendió a todos, los cuales quedaron expectantes esperando su próximo movimiento

-"tienes razón… no debería ensuciar a Zangetsu con basura como tú, eso solo me daría un dolor de cabeza" Ichigo comento, antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar, Ichigo desapareció y reapareció frente al hombre, sacándole el aliento del shock, no tuvo oportunidad de mover un musculo antes que el Shinigami lo tomara del cuello y lo lanzara hacia donde estaban los guerreros de la tribu de los hombres gato, antes que el cuerpo del noble tocara el suelo Ichigo reapareció a su lado y lo hizo estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo, el sonido de su armadura torciéndose como una lata hizo a varios soldados retroceder algunos pasos "tch… escoria como tú, que se cree mejor que otros por haber nacido en una familia rica me hacen perder la paciencia muy fácilmente, el que debería darse cuenta de cuánto vale eres tú" Ichigo le dijo mientras lo sacaba de los escombros del impacto, su cara estaba toda magullada con varios cortes, su nariz estaba doblada de una manera antinatural, el hombre miro débilmente al Shinigami y su cara reflejaba un absoluto terror, Ichigo suspiro antes de dejarlo caer otra vez al suelo "considera esta tu derrota, vete de aquí sin poner resistencia" Ichigo le dijo mientras se alejaba del general enemigo, para su sorpresa el hombre se paró con mucha dificultad y trato de desenvainar su espada pero a medio camino, la hoja se partió a la mitad, Ichigo le dio una mirada indiferente por encima del hombro mientras se marchaba hacia la gente gato, para su sorpresa el hombre se abalanzó contra él con su espada rota, Ichigo estaba tan absorto en la situación que no noto a uno de los guerreros de los hombres gato correr hacia el general del imperio, Ichigo al percatarse de lo que iba a suceder intento atrapar su hombro pero para su sorpresa, el hombre gato o mejor dicho la mujer gato dio un salto hacia adelante con su espada desenfundada y con un simple movimiento decapito al general

-"esto es por todos mis compañeros" ella declaro con frialdad, los soldados imperiales se quedaron en silencio observando como la cabeza del hombre rodo por el suelo sin ningún impedimento, hubo un minuto de silencio después que la extremidad cercenada se detuviera a varios metros del resto del cuerpo, un momento después todos los guerreros del imperio se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar al lado opuesto donde se encontraban los hombres gatos, Ichigo se quedó en silencio observando como las tropas se iban sin hacer ninguna queja, su espíritu de lucha había sido totalmente quebrado, solo parecían ser un montón de cuerpos sin almas caminando hacia el horizonte, el peli naranja al ver que ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable cambio su visión hacia la mujer gato que había decapitado al general, Ichigo estaba a punto de hablar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que la lluvia había parado y el cielo se estaba despejando lentamente, pero rápidamente dejo ese suceso de lado y volvió a caminar en dirección a ella

-"oye tu" Ichigo la llamo haciendo que dejara de mirar a los soldados del imperio alejarse y lo mirara a él "¿Por qué lo mataste?... ya no tenía fuerza para luchar" la mujer le dio una mirada indiferente antes de apuntar a un gran número de cuerpo esparcidos por el suelo

-"ellos tampoco tenían intención de luchar pero fueron masacrados vilmente por el simple hecho de ser mestizos con otras razas" ella le dijo con disgusto "ninguno de nosotros quería morir hoy aquí pero ellos decidieron que nosotros seriamos esclavos y nuestra tierra les perteneciera, ¿y me dices que está mal matar a uno de esos bastardos solo porque no tenía fuerzas para seguir matándonos?" ella le pregunto con sarcasmo, el Shinigami peli naranja dejo escapar un suspiro antes de rascarse la nuca, desde su punto de vista sus palabras tenían bastantes sentido

-"bueno… lo siento por eso pero no voy a cambiar de opinión, dejando ese suceso de lado, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, el señor Gamall me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo y vine lo más pronto que pude" el joven Shinigami le dijo sorprendiéndola ligeramente

-"¿mi padre?" ella comento atónita, Ichigo después de escuchar ese comentario la miro de forma analítica, ella al darse cuenta de su mirada salió de su pequeña sorpresa y se presentó "cierto… supongo que ya debes saber que soy la actual líder del clan, mi nombre es Granat Needakita" Ichigo elevo una ceja con curiosidad ante el cambio de apellido lo cual ella noto rápidamente "mi clan es matriarcal, las mujeres son las líderes por lo que recibimos el nombre de la madre antes que el del padre, incluso cuando nos casamos mantenemos nuestro apellido materno" ella le explico, Ichigo asintió en entendimiento antes de cambiar su visión al resto del grupo de hombres gato

-" _no quedan muchos_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente al darse cuenta del escaso número de sobrevivientes a comparación al que Gamall le había dicho antes, aunque había algo que destacaba rápidamente a simple vista, el porcentaje de mujeres era mayor, Ichigo se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el estilo de la tribu y su liderazgo, tal vez las mujeres de esa tribu eran más fuertes que los hombres, lo cual no sería raro ya que las conejas guerreras eran consideradas una de las tribus más fuertes y eran básicamente mujeres, aunque decidió dejar ese pensamiento de lado y enfocarse en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, había muchos heridos, aunque la mayoría no estaban en peligro de muerte, si no se traban seguramente obtendrían una infección y terminarían muriendo, había otros que estaban gravemente heridos, algunos incluso tenían miembros cercenados, aunque algo que llamo su atención fue un cuerpo entre todos los muertos en el campo de batalla, Granat observo su línea de visión y se confundió al verlo mirar a los cadáveres

-"no queda nadie vivo allí" ella le dijo, aunque Ichigo no le hizo caso y se acercó a la pila de cadáveres, Granat rápidamente camino hacia su lado para observar mejor sus acciones, Ichigo removió un par de muertos hacia los costados solo para levantar en brazos a una mujer gato de cabello gris ceniza, estaba en muy malas condiciones, tenía una horrible herida de gran tamaño en el abdomen, varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y lo que parecía ser una flecha clavada en el ojo derecho, si alguien la mirara sin duda pensaría que estaba muerta pero Ichigo noto que ella todavía tenía vida dentro de ella, su respiración era muy débil al igual que su ritmo cardiaco pero sin duda estaba viva, lo único que la podría mantener con vida en ese estado serían sus ganas de vivir e Ichigo haría lo que pudiera para lograr que viviera, Granat se sorprendió al notar su casi nítido latido, estaba en el umbral de la muerte "es inútil, Ghyslaine no sobrevivirá con esas heridas" Granat le dijo con algo de pesar en su voz, Ichigo simplemente volvió a ignorarla y coloco a la mujer gato al borde de la muerte en un pequeño claro alejado de los cadáveres

-"hay cosas que no sabrás a menos que lo intentes" Ichigo le contesto sin mirarla, sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a brillar, una de color azul y la otra verde, Granat fue muy sorprendida al notar como la herida de su abdomen lentamente comenzó a regenerarse y cicatrizar a la vez, Ichigo frunció el ceño al sentir como la fuerza vital de la mujer gato comenzaba a desaparecer, colocando más energía en sus técnicas de curación hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a desprender partículas azules y el cuerpo de ella fuera envuelto en energía color verde, todos los guerreros que podían mantenerse en pie por sí mismo rápidamente rodearon al Shinigami para ver que estaba sucediendo " _mierda… no puedo controlar correctamente mi energía… pero si me detengo ella probablemente muera_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente ante su dilema, varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse por todo su rostro ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, unos minutos después un pequeño suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios al sentir como la fuerza vital de la mujer gato comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente, por lo cual detuvo su curación

-"increíble… la saco de las manos de la muerte como si nada" uno de los guerreros murmuro completamente asombrado al ver a Ghyslaine respirar normalmente, hubo varios comentarios similares por parte de otros guerreros pero todos cayeron en oídos sordos, Ichigo estaba muy concentrado en el estado de la mujer gato frente a él y Granat estaba completamente asombrada ante la gama de habilidades que Ichigo estaba demostrando, si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra, sin duda elegiría la palabra perfecto, él era un ideal en carne y huesos, sin duda muchos guerreros soñarían ser como él, extremadamente fuerte, noble, habilidoso, además de otras cualidades que la mayoría no admitiría en publico

-"ufff… eso fue un poco excesivo" Ichigo murmuro con un toque de preocupación en su voz, aunque ya no estaba preocupado por la salud de la mujer, ahora se preocupaba por los efectos secundarios que habrían después de derramar tanta energía dentro de ella, sin duda ella mostraría alguna habilidad sobrenatural cuando se despertara, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro decidió posponer sus preocupaciones y enfocarse en los otros heridos, su mirada se posó en el grupo más alejado a él, ellos parecían tener las peores lisiones, incluso algunos estaban cerca del nivel de Ghyslaine en términos de heridas mortales "bien, primero me ocupare de los que estén en peor estado, los que puedan moverse libremente formen una fila dependiendo de las heridas que tengan, los atenderé cuando pueda" Ichigo les ordeno mientras se dirigía hacia los heridos más graves, todos los hombres gato incluyendo a Granat parpadearon sorprendidos ante las palabras de Ichigo, un momento después todas las miradas cayeron sobre Granat

-"háganlo… no parece tener malas intenciones" ella les dijo, los guerreros asintieron en entendimiento y rápidamente se aceraron al Shinigami, dejándola atrás, Granat miro sobre su hombro las secuelas de la batalla anterior, los cadáveres esparcidos por toda la planicie como un segundo suelo, sus pupilas rasgadas rápidamente volvieron a recaer sobre el peli naranja, quien estaba curando a los heridos con sus extrañas habilidades " _no hay duda, él es extraño_ " ella pensó para sí misma, todo en él era raro, su comportamiento, la forma en la que hablaba, su andar, nada parecía a algo que ya haya visto, él era extraño, no parecía ser pobre pero tampoco un noble, aunque parecía alguien bien educado, muchas cosas sobre él la desconcertaban pero de algo estaba segura, podía confiar en él

 **-un par de horas después-**

Después de que Ichigo terminara de aplicar primeros auxilios en todos los guerreros que lo requerían, se marcharon hacia los dominios de las guerreras conejo, no sin antes rendir tributo a los caídos en combate, actualmente Ichigo junto a Granat lideraban el camino, alrededor de ochenta hombres gato los seguían de cerca, aunque la mayoría eran mujeres, algo que Ichigo estaba cuestionando internamente, si eso no era algún tipo de raro suceso en ese mundo, porque dudaba que fuera normal, su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando noto que Granat se detuvo bruscamente, al girar para hacia ella se dio cuenta que todos se habían detenido y miraban con asombro las murallas de la ciudad y como sobresalían los edificios más altos en el horizonte

-"¿mmm…? ¿Qué sucede?" Ichigo le pregunto a la líder de los hombres gatos, aunque ya presentía lo que era que estaba pasando por su cabeza, Granat le dio una mirada sorprendida antes de darse cuenta de un hecho importante

-"Ichigo… tu ¿conocías esta ciudad?" ella le pregunto sorprendida, ella no había escuchado nada de una ciudad así, antes de que el peli naranja pudiera responder el sonido de las puertas abriéndose atrajo la atención de todos, rápidamente varias personas comenzaron a salir del interior hacia ellos, Ichigo pudo fácilmente identificarlos, ya que sus rasgos animales destacaban con fuerza, los ojos marrones de Ichigo se posaron en un grupo en particular, había algo que llamo su atención, las quince guerreras a las que les había regenerado las orejas perdidas, lo que había atraída su atención fue el hecho que ellas estaban liberando inconscientemente un poco de energía espiritual, no era suficiente como para ser tomado en cuenta pero era la primera vez que lo sentía desde que había llegado a esa dimensión, estaba seguro que no podrían realizar un shumpo con esa cantidad de energía pero parecía como si inconscientemente la usaran para fortalecer sus cuerpos y tener una pequeña mejora en sus habilidades físicas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz familiar hablarle

-"bienvenido devuelta, Ichigo" Tyuule le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amigable, el joven Shinigami al verla le devolvió la sonrisa, la mirada de la reina de los guerreras conejo rápidamente escaneo a los recién llegados, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, ya que se acercaba a hacia ella

-"Tyuule Rabbiting, reina de las conejas guerreras, he escuchado un montón de cosas de ti, es un gusto conocerte finalmente" Granat declaro con una sonrisa amigable, Tyuule le dio una mirada calculadora antes de tenderle la mano

-"Granat Needakita, la líder del clan de los hombres gatos de la montaña de Knappnai, el placer es mío" Tyuule le dijo con una sonrisa igual a la de ella, la reina de las mujeres conejo rápidamente se dio vuelta y abrazo al Shinigami de forma posesiva "y él, es mío, si deseas intentar algo con él primero debes pedirme permiso" ella le dijo, haciendo que tanto Ichigo y Granat sudaron una gota ante ese comentario, aunque por razones distintas, Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de intentar zafar del agarre de la reina conejo, lo cual le costó mucho esfuerzo sin ser tosco contra ella, pero no se salvó de las quejas de Tyuule por intentar romper su abrazo

-"bien… olvidando la escena de hace un momento" Ichigo comento mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma avergonzada, él podría ser duro en el exterior pero Tyuule descubrió que era bastante inocente cuando se trataba de mujeres, y algo que era bastante sorprendente fue el hecho que se avergonzaba fácilmente ante los avances de una mujer, aunque eso solo hiso que el interés que Tyuule tenía en él creciera, Ichigo tomo un par de pasos alejándose de las dos mujeres y se posiciono frente al gran grupo de recién llegados y les dio una gran sonrisa "bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar" Ichigo anuncio a toda voz mientras caminaba hacia la gran entrada de la ciudad

Bien eso es todo por hoy, como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y dejen su comentario con su opinión, valga la redundancia, bueno **DATO IMPORTANTE** … por si ustedes no las conoces o no reconocen quien son

-Granat Needakita: es del manga de Kekkon Yubiwa Monogatari (en mi opinión es entretenido, aunque algunas veces es prota parezca princeso pero es solo demasiado enamorado de la amiga de la infancia… spoiler :V) es la reina del país del fuego, por lo tanto es la jefa de naruto :V jajaja lo siento chiste malo, en fin búsquenla en google para tener una mejor idea de su apariencia :P

-Ghyslaine Dedorudia: es del manga y novela ligera Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu, como dije antes búsquenla para tener una mejor imagen de su apariencia, claro, si no la conoces todavía :P

Al juego que me volví adicto es "League of angel 2 (II)" el servidor en el cual juego es "Nagatha-pst", si quieren jugarlo seamos compañeros, aunque es un juego automático en si

Bueno, ahora sí, hasta la próxima, que no creo que pase mucho tiempo, solo debo terminar algunos asuntos que me quedaron pendientes, con eso dicho adiós y que la pasen bien, si juegan al pokemon go, recuerden no hacerlo cerca de los barrios donde haya mucho equipo rocket merodeando en búsqueda de tu pokedex :V


	4. consiguiendo nuevos inquilinos

Hola que tal? Ha pasado un verdadero tiempo, aunque no tanto como la última vez :P

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir en esté pequeño espacio, solo que los seminarios por internet son realmente agotadores, me dormí dos veces mientras hacia uno :V ha ya apropósito ¿alguien más aparte de mí se ha dado cuenta de que actualmente están saliendo más doujshins con contenido dark?, digo, ntr y sus amigos, la viola y la mente rota… o eso solo mi imaginación y los materiales que ponen en la página que leo, digo es algo minúsculo sin importancia pero me parece que están saliendo más que antes… en fin, dejen su amable review, y disfruten del capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 4

La ciudad de las conejas guerreras fue más animada que el día anterior, la lluvia ya había cesado y la llegada de la gente gato también sirvió para darle más vida a la ciudad poco habitada, la cual muy temprano por la mañana comenzaba a despertarse, y cierto Shinigami peli naranja no fue la excepción, Ichigo se había despertado temprano porque cierta reina conejo había intentado entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación pero fracaso y el ruido ocasionado despertó al adolescente peli naranja, quien actualmente se encontraba mirando la ciudad desde el palacio encima de la gran fortaleza, sus ojos marrones miraban hacia la ciudad debajo de sus pies, aunque la gente que había en la ciudad aumento en un gran número, todavía seguía habiendo más lugares para vivir que personas que los ocuparan, eso era un asunto que preocupaba al Shinigami, no por el hecho de dejarlos abandonados, sino por el hecho que el imperio parecía ser muy activo alrededor de esa zona, lo cual de por sí ya era muy preocupante

-"Ichigo-sama, el desayuno está listo" una de las guerreras conejos que tenían una oreja blanca fue la que se lo dijo, Ichigo simplemente asintió antes de caminar hacia una pequeña mesa ubicada a unos metros de sus posición, el joven Shinigami le dirigió una mirada discreta a la guerrera que lo había llamado, el grupo de quince guerreras habían tomado el papel de sirvientas y guardias del palacio de Tyuule, algo que sorprendió a Ichigo al principio pero rápidamente comprendió que era algo natural para ellas, después de todo Tyuule seguía siendo su reina, y en la época que estaban era algo normal hacer ese tipo de cosas, Ichigo también le parecía algo conveniente la situación ya que podía monitorear si lo que les había hecho tendría algún efecto secundario que deba tomarse en cuenta, sus ojos marrones volvieron a mirar hacia la mesa delante de él, Tyuule ya estaba sentada allí admirando el horizonte al igual que él lo había hecho hasta hace unos momentos

-"yo, Tyuule" Ichigo la saludo mientras entraba a su campo de visión, la reina de las guerreras conejo al verlo le dedico una suave sonrisa amistosa

-"buenos días, Ichigo, es un agradable día" ella le devolvió el saludo, Ichigo asintió antes de sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa, en ese momento otra de las quince guerreras trajo un par de tazas de con algún liquido dentro el cual Ichigo no reconoció, otra de las guerreras trajo lo que parecía ser un simple pan… aunque Ichigo dudaba que ese fuera el caso, ya que podía sentir un leve olor dulce saliendo de él "mmm… parece que es la primera vez que vez estos alimentos Ichigo" Tyuule comento al ver la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo a la comida

-"bueno… si, honestamente es la primera vez que los veo y me siento algo reacio a comerlos descuidadamente" Ichigo comento con ligero recelo, Tyuule simplemente negó con un toque de diversión ante esas palabras

-"no está envenenado Ichigo, tampoco tiene ningún afrodisiaco o algo por el estilo… no te preocupes por eso, solo bébelo, sé que te gustara" ella le dijo de forma divertida

-"sé que no está envenenada pero no sé si me caerá mal o no, eso es solo lo que me preocupaba" Ichigo replico con cierto fastidio, después de dejar escapar un suspiro tomo la taza y bebió el líquido de color amarillento y algo espeso, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante el sabor dulce de la bebida, si tuviera que asociarlo con algo de sus mundo sería como un jugo de durazno con un sabor más fuerte y a la vez una mescla de algún tipo de crema pastelera suave, era agradable a sus papilas gustativas pero estaba seguro que si tomaba más de dos se sentiría empalagado por su dulzura "honestamente es bastante bueno…" Ichigo comento mientras bebía otro trago, Tyuule sonrió alegremente ante sus palabras

-"aunque no se compara con la comida de un noble de la capital, es bastante popular por estos lados" la reina de la tribu conejo le dijo mientras ella también comenzaba a beber del suyo "parece que la gente gato está empezando a adaptarse a esté lugar, eso es bueno… pero de todas formas ¿no crees que construiste demasiadas viviendas?" Tyuule le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Ichigo simplemente suspiro pesadamente ante ese comentario, si tuviera que ponerlo en porcentajes diría que más del ochenta y cinco por ciento seguía libre

-"si hay lugar… solo hay que traer más gente para que lo ocupe, después de todo también hay que ver una manera producir alimentos y otras necesidades básicas, también hay que encontrar una manera de saciar otras necesidades del pueblo, como un puesto de trabajo, un lugar donde descansar que no sea su casa, un lugar de diversidad, son de sangre guerrera así que es posible que también se necesite un lugar donde sacien sus ansias de batalla, un lugar donde puedan perfeccionar su estilo de lucha también sería importante… crear un mercado para obtener ingresos, los puestos de trabajo también son importantes para mantener una armonía como sociedad…" Ichigo comenzó a divagar olvidándose brevemente de su entorno, aunque Tyuule estaba mirando a Ichigo con ligera admiración ante sus palabras, él parecía conocer bien de lo que estaba hablando

-" _él será un buen rey_ " ella comento mentalmente con ligera diversión, parecía que él estaba más entusiasmado que ella sobre construir una ciudad, aunque eso le agradaba de él

-"disculpen, la señora Granat está pidiendo hablar con ustedes, dice que es sobre las intenciones del imperio" una guerrera de oreja blanca les dijo, Ichigo dejo de lado lo que estaba diciendo y le dio instrucciones a la mujer para que la dejara entrar, las cuales fueron cumplidas inmediatamente, Tyuule se sorprendió ligeramente ya que normalmente cualquier guerrera pediría su consentimiento para hacer lo que Ichigo les pedía, por otro lado las guerreras que él había salvado parecían ser más leales hacia él, aunque eso no le preocupaba realmente ya que entendía la razón detrás de su comportamiento

-"buenos días, Ichigo, Tyuule" Granat los saludo mientras caminaba hacia ellos desde el ascensor, la líder de los hombres gato de la montaña camino elegantemente mientras balanceaba sus caderas hacia el dúo, Tyuule levanto una ceja ante la manera un poco provocativa de caminar de la mujer gato

-"yo, Granat… parece que tienes algo importante que decir" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, cualquier tema relacionado al imperio no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, y al parecer ellas notaron eso

-"ir directo al grano es bastante bueno en los hombres… pero hay veces que deben ser pacientes... especialmente cuando hay una mujer lindo de por medio" Granat le dijo con un tono burlón mientras le giñaba el ojo, esa acción no pasó desapercibida por Tyuule quien entrecerró los ojos de manera peligrosa, por otro lado Ichigo se ruborizo levemente y bufo con fastidio, odiaba cuando una mujer intentaba tomarle el pelo de esa manera "pero volviendo al tema por el que vine, pensé que era algo que te gustaría saber, ya que lo hiciste por nosotros" ella le dijo mientras se sentaba junto al dúo en la mesa

-"¿de qué se trata esto, Granat?" Tyuule le pregunto con seriedad, aunque era cierto que ella tenía la misma posición con respecto a ella en términos de liderazgo con su gente, después de aceptar vivir en con ellas en la ciudad, también aceptaron que Tyuule era la reina del lugar, por lo que ahora ella se encontraba en una posición ligeramente inferior

-"no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte Tyuule, Ichigo con su poder puede cuidarse solo, aunque lo que vengo a decir es acerca de las otras razas que habitan en esta zona… el imperio quiero conquistar todo esté territorio, aunque realmente su objetivo es conseguir todo lo que pueda de las tierras y esclavizar a cualquier raza que ellos consideren inferiores, es decir a casi todos los demi-humanos, hombres bestias, monstros con cierta inteligencia, cualquier cosa que ellos puedan utilizar como esclavos o sacrificio durante una batalla, esa es su clase de meta, el príncipe que lleva a cabo esta invasión es el hijo del emperador, al parecer también tiene un objetivo personal, y es esclavizar a las mujeres más bellas de las razas que le interesen para volverlas sus juguetes nocturnos… si no hubieras aparecido ese era uno de mis destinos o a muerte" Granat le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo quien estaba haciendo una mueca desagradable ante esa información dejo escapar un suspiro para calmar sus ánimos

-"lo siento, parece que ese bastardo comienza a sacarme de quicio" Ichigo comento con molestia, era la primera persona que lo hacía enfadar de ese modo, además de Tsukishima quien prácticamente lo había roto en ese momento, al punto de realmente querer borrar su existencia, pero al parecer ese idiota estaba a punto de llegar ese nivel

-"también, lo que quería que supieras es que muchas aldeas de otras razas, al enterarse de eso, comenzaron a moverse a para salir de su camino… probablemente los que ocupan el este quieran irse hacia el noroeste, ya que al este hay un país aliado del imperio, probablemente también intenten atacarlos si los ven, los que ocupan el oeste irán hacia el norte y los del norte irán hacia el oeste, pero en esa dirección solo hay una gran zona desértica… en otras palabras van a caminar en círculos hasta que empiecen a desgastarse y quedarse en el camino, dudo que vengan en esta dirección ya que el avance del imperio esta en esta dirección, y un par de días antes de que nos atacaran había escuchado que el imperio ya había atacado esta zona, es muy posible que las otras tribus también hayan escuchado eso, así que intentaran alejarse de esta zona, por eso opino que lo mejor es que salgamos a interceptarlos" Granat les dijo, Ichigo dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras se masajeaba las cienes, en su mente solo se preguntaba cuántas personas serian, después de todo la líder de los hombres-gato menciono que eran varias tribus, aunque era cierto que podrían darse el gusto de alojar a una gran cantidad de personas en su ciudad, también era posible que el número de refugiados excediera la cantidad e Ichigo todavía tenía prohibido usar sus poderes Quincy para crear cosas de gran tamaño como edificios complejos

-"Granat… ¿Por qué crees que los ayudaremos?" Tyuule le pregunto con seriedad, Ichigo le dirigió la mirada a la reina de las mujeres conejo haciéndolo sorprender ligeramente, era la primera vez que la veía mostrar una expresión tan seria

-"bueno… honestamente creo que es algo que Ichigo haría sin pensarlo mucho, también comprobé que esté lugar aunque no tiene una gran extensión de tierra está hecho para que muchas personas vivan aquí, la forma de como las construcciones se agrupan como una escalera, los puentes que los conectan unos con otros es para mejorar la movilidad, las carreteras más angostas en comparación a la principal, esta fortaleza donde fácilmente podrían entrar la misma cantidad de personas que las de la ciudad, es como una gran capital pero en el tamaño de una ciudad pequeña… es un hermoso lugar pero… esta deshabitado, por eso creo que alojar aquí a otras tribus perseguidas por el imperio es una gran decisión, ya que nosotros los demi-humanos tenemos verdadera lealtad hacia nuestros salvadores, no solo solucionaría el problema de los pocos habitantes, sino que también obtendrías fieles seguidores" Granat le dijo, Tyuule se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y poner una suave sonrisa en su cara

-"parece que pensaste bien las cosas Granat, se podría decir que es la astucia de un gato" Tyuule comento mientras le daba una sonrisa desafiante, la cual desapareció un momento después cuando miro hacia el Shinigami "incluso si yo me opongo, es algo que Ichigo haría sin pensarlo incluso si para eso debe dejar esté lugar, para impedir que algo así suceda yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar las acciones de Ichigo… después de todo así es como funciona una relación de parejas entre humanos" ella comento mientras miraba a Ichigo con una sonrisa provocativa, el Shinigami le devolvió la sonrisa antes de poner una cara de palo

-"¿desde cuándo somos pareja?" él le pregunto con una ceja levantada, la reina de las guerreras conejo mantuvo su expresión impávida mientras continuaba tomando su bebida, haciendo al Shinigami suspirar en resignación "¿no piensas ceder, he?" Ichigo comento con sarcasmo aunque había un toque de diversión en su voz

-"dejando su coqueteo para después… creo que debemos partir lo más rápido posible, la tribu más cercana está a un par de horas a pie, y la más alejada a casi un día de camino, el tiempo es un poco escaso en estos momentos" Granat les dijo, Ichigo observo con cierta curiosidad como la cola gatuna de Granat se meneaba de un lado a otro mientras los miraba, el peli naranja se preguntó si era algo inconsciente relacionado a su estado de ánimo, como lo haría un gato ordinario de su mundo, aunque rápidamente dejo de lado ese pensamiento y se centró en el comentario de la mujer –gato

-"no te preocupes por el tiempo Granat, creo que esta es una buena ocasión para darle uso a mi más preciado tesoro" Ichigo comento mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa suprimida, Tyuule al ver su reacción y esas palabras comprendió a que se refería, por otra parte Granat estaba confundida ante esas palabras

-"¿tienes planeado usar una carreta?" la líder de los hombres gato le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"bueno… es básicamente lo mismo pero la carreta que Ichigo esa es algo muy diferente" Tyuule comento con un pequeño suspiro, si tuviera que ponerlo en perspectiva, Ichigo parecía tener más atracción por su vehículo que hacia ella, en su mente era un poco molesto tener que competir contra algo sin vida por la atención del Shinigami

-"hey… no la trates como una simple carreta, es una de las más grandes piezas automovilísticas creadas jamás por el hombre, un motor V8 de 205 caballos de fuerza, llantas de 17 pulgadas para todo terreno, alcanza una velocidad máxima de 200 kilómetros por hora en terreno liso y 140 en terreno irregular, ¿piensas que una simple carreta podría alcanzar una velocidad así?" Ichigo les pregunto con un poco de fastidio, Granat le dio una mirada que pedía una explicación a Tyuule pero la reina de las conejas guerreras simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"yo tampoco entiendo que dice algunas veces" Tyuule comento con resignación, Granat ladeo la cabeza pero la reina de las guerreras conejo simplemente negó con su cabeza "dejando ese tema de lado Ichigo, esta vez te acompañare y no aceptare una respuesta negativa" el Shinigami ante sus palabras solo puedo dejar escapar un suspiro y aceptar sus condiciones

-"está bien, ya que no voy a hacer uso de mis poderes en esta ocasión puedes venir… aunque ¿no se supone que eres la reina de este lugar?, ¿puedes dejarlo así como si nada?... estoy algo seguro de que ese no es el caso" Ichigo le dijo con escepticismo, Tyuule al escuchar su comentario tomo una postura como si estuviera pensando seriamente en el asunto, aunque Ichigo estaba más interesado en ver como sus orejas se movían rítmicamente sobre su cabeza, era una visión que no podría ver en su verdadero mundo pero había algo en ese movimiento que lo atraía, Ichigo se preguntó si tal vez le gusta le gustaban los conejos, aunque otra vez dejo de lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en lo que Tyuule estaba diciendo

-"mmm… supongo que si… pero no pasara nada si Granat se queda a cargo por un día" ella comento con una mueca de satisfacción la cual duro poco, ya que Granat tenía otros planes

-"me niego, yo también quiero ir y era mi plan en primer lugar" ella replico haciendo que Tyuule le dirigiera una mueca de fastidio

-"saben, en vez de perder el tiempo en una discusión inútil como esta, por otra parte, no creo que suceda algo si ustedes dos van, en cualquier cosa, creo que la mayoría puede tomar sus propias decisiones sin que afecte al resto, creo que las dos pueden ir sin que los afecte mucho, de donde vengo, quien gobierna puede tomarse algunos días libres sin que eso afecte mucho a la sociedad" Ichigo comento con algo de desdén, las dos mujeres se miraron entre si antes de suspirar en resignación, él tenía un punto, aunque aceptar que la otra valla sería dejar de lado su motivo secundario, aunque en el caso de Tyuule era su objetivo primario

-"supongo que esta vez debo aceptar tu propuesta… ya que discutir aquí solo volvería más tardía nuestra partida, ya que aunque tengamos una ventaja con tu carre… digo, vehículo, igual debemos recorrer un gran camino para llegar a todos los asentamientos de esta zona" Tyuule comento con desdén, se sentía algo molesta por tener que compartir su tiempo a solas con el Shinigami, aunque alguien de afuera podría pensar que ellos si compartían mucho tiempo juntos, la verdad era que ellos siempre tenían a alguien detrás de ella, las únicas veces que estaban solo era cuando la noche caía y la mayoría se iba a dormir, pero Ichigo también se iba a dormir, así que en realidad su tiempo a solas era relativamente corto a como se podría ver desde otro punto de vista, lo cual de por sí ya frustraba a la reina de las guerreras conejo

-"antes de irnos me gustaría ir a ver el estado de Ghyslaine" Ichigo les dijo, aunque rápidamente Granat se le adelanto

-"no creo que sea necesario, antes de venir aquí, estuve en el hospital y ella seguía durmiendo, por el aspecto de la cosa, ella seguirá así por un tiempo más" la líder de los hombres gatos le informo, Ichigo asintió pensativamente

-"De todos modos iré a verla, ya que mi camioneta esta estacionada ahí después de todo" Ichigo le dijo, había algo acerca de la condición de Ghyslaine que estaba comenzando a molestarlo

 **-1 hora después-**

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente al subir a su Hummer h1, había pasado un tiempo desde que pudo conducir su perdición, ya que por culpa de ese vehículo había decidido ayudar a Urahara con sus experimentos, el sonido de la puerta a su lado y una de atrás abriéndose atrajo su atención, Tyuule entro a la camioneta por el lado del acompañante, mientras que Granat lo hizo por los asientos de atrás, la líder de los hombres gato miro con mucha curiosidad el interior del vehículo, era la primera vez que ella veía algo así

-"estos asientos son realmente cómodos... Las carrozas de los nobles envidiarían este tipo de asientos mullidos, además hay espacio para que mi cola pueda moverse libremente" Granat comento con un poco más de entusiasmo de lo que debería, Ichigo no pudo disimular su sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras

-"y aun no has visto lo mejor" el Shinigami comento antes de encender el motor del Hummer, el rugido de la maquina hizo que los pelos de Granat se erizaran y sus orejas se pararan de un golpe, Tyuule por otro lado había doblado sus orejas a tiempo para evitar que el fuerte sonido del motor arrancando la molestara, Ichigo al notar en el estado en el que se encontraba Granat no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa avergonzado "lo siento, me deje llevar un poco la próxima te avisaré" Ichigo le dijo mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la muralla, sus ojos marrones miraron por el espejo retrovisor solo para ver como una gran multitud curiosa comenzaba a rodearlos "bien es tiempo de irnos, pónganse los cinturones de seguridad" el Shinigami les dijo pero ambas le dieron una mirada confusa " ha... Cierto" el adolescente peli naranja murmuro al recordar el hecho de que estaba en otro mundo, un momentos después les dio las instrucciones necesarias para que pudieran hacerlo por su cuenta, al segundo intento pudieron hacerlo correctamente, en el primer intento Ichigo no sabía cómo ellas habían logrado enredarse con el cinto de seguridad

-"bien, yo te indicare como llegar a la tribu más cercana" Tyuule le dijo mientras señalaba un punto en un mapa viejo, Ichigo asintió y puso la primera marcha del vehículo, Granat se sorprendió ligeramente cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse por sí sola, al igual que el sonido del motor comenzaba a acelerar lentamente

-"ya veo, así que por esto dijiste que era una carroza mágica" Granat comento con algo de admiración, sus ojos miraron por la ventana a su lado para ver como el paisaje de la ciudad comenzaba a distanciarse detrás de ellos "¿a qué velocidad puede moverse esto?" Ella les pregunto con curiosidad

-"en este terreno calculo que unos... 160 kilómetros por hora" Ichigo el respondió sin apartar sus ojos de su frente, ante esa respuesta la líder de los hombres gatos no pudo hacer nada más que mirar hacia Tyuule con una cara que buscaba una respuesta compresible para ella

-"mmm... Creo que se puede decir que es más rápido que un lobo demoniaco en su máxima velocidad" la reina de las guerreras conejo le respondió haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa

-"¿tan... rápido?" Ella murmuro con asombro, ninguna carreta que ella conocía podía moverse a esa velocidad, incluso si los lobos demoniacos eran conocidos por moverse a velocidades impresionantes necesitan cierta cantidad de tiempo para alcanzarla, y simplemente le dijeron que el vehículo que Ichigo conducía podía moverse más rápido que eso, era información algo difícil de procesar para su cerebro, pero sus dudas fueron ahogadas cuando el Hummer comenzó a acelerar radicalmente por la pradera que rodeaba el territorio de las conejas guerreras, sus ojos felinos tenían problemas para captar todo el paisaje cuando el vehículo supero los cien kilómetros por hora "impresionante" ella murmuro en completo asombro, incluso cuando el paisaje a su alrededor avanzaba rápidamente era difícil notarlo cuando iban viajando desde el interior, si ella no lo viera con sus propios ojos dudaría que realmente estaban viajando a esa velocidad

-"Ichigo, en aquella colina gira hacia la derecha" Tyuule le indico el camino que debería tomar, el Shinigami asintió y puso una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, la cual las dos mujeres notaron y sintieron un escalofrío cruzar por su espalda, un instante después Ichigo tomo el freno de manos y acelero a fondo, ante esa acción el Hummer comenzó a derrapar por la pradera en la dirección indicada, el Shinigami no podía expresar la satisfacción que sentía cuando su camioneta comenzó a hacer un driftting por la pradera, la vibración debajo de su asiento, la fuerza que estaba haciendo el volante por enderezare en la dirección contraria, el ligero temor que por un error se diera vuelta provocando un accidente, su corazón latía fuertemente ante esa sensación, con un movimiento del volante y dejando escapar el freno de mano, la camioneta comenzó a andar recto otra vez "eso se sintió increíble ¿no es verd...ad?" Ichigo se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Tyuule tenía una mirada perdida mientras sus orejas de conejo se movían irregularmente sobre su cabeza, por otra parte Granat se había desparramado por el asiento trasero, su cola estaba decaída al igual que sus orejas gatunas, Ichigo al notar lo que había hecho se sintió muy avergonzado "yo lo siento, me deje llevar" el Shinigami se disculpó honestamente

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo en comparación a la primera parte, lo cual fue muy agradecido por las dos acompañantes, después de conducir una hora, lograron acercarse a su destino, Ichigo disminuyo la velocidad para poder tener una mejor imagen del entorno, a comparación de la zona de praderas donde la tribu conejo vivía, o la montaña boscosa donde la gente gato habitaba, este lugar podría describirse como una zona ligeramente desértica, había algunas montañas rocosas que rodeaban el lugar y algunas en el centro, el color que predominaba era un marrón rojizo arenoso

-"¿están seguras de que alguien vive aquí?" El Shinigami comento mientras observaba los alrededores, no parecía un buen lugar para que alguien viviera

-"no te preocupes, parece así de desolado solo en el exterior, en el centro hay un pequeño lago, también hay vegetación rodeando esa zona, y allí es donde viven las lamias, este lugar es propicio para los de su clase" Granat comento haciendo que Ichigo endureciera ligeramente su mirada, después de todo las lamias sobre las que había escuchado eran historias de su mundo, y en esas historias ellas ocuparían un rol maligno dentro de la misma

-"no tienes que estar tan tenso Ichigo, aunque los humanos suelen decir cosas malas sobre las lamias, solo la mitad de ello es verdad, aunque la mitad de su cuerpo sea de una serpiente ellas no suelen ser malas personas cuando se llegan a conocer, en el pasado tuvimos algunas interacciones con ellas ya que al igual que nosotras, las lamias son una raza casi exclusivamente de hembras, rara vez nace un niño dentro de su raza... Por eso me gustaría que nos dejaras a nosotras convencerlas, ya que creo que si vas tú, ellas pendieran cierto tipo de compensación por hacer lo que digas" Tyuule le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo levanto una ceja con curiosidad ante esas últimas palabras pero decidió no objetar porque había algo en su mirada que decía que era la mejor opción "su virginidad es mía" la reina de las conejas guerreras comento mentalmente, lo cual hizo que Ichigo tuviera un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo

-"supongo que en ese asunto Tyuule tiene razón, algunas de las lamias sin duda intentarían tener un movimiento en ti" Granat comento, Ichigo al entender ligeramente a lo que se refería estaba más seguro que antes para dejárselo a ellas, tal como Granat había mencionado antes, algunos árboles comenzaron a aparecer y la zona adquirió una sensación más habitable, Ichigo descendió la velocidad haciendo que el Hummer se desplazara lentamente por el suelo, Ichigo observo que delante de ellos había una extraña formación rocosa, como si las rocas se hubieran derrumbado, así que se detuvo en ese lugar, antes de que pudiera bajarse Tyuule lo detuvo

-"ellas debieron usar eso como una cobertura, creo que es algo natural hacerlo cuando escuchas el rugido de esta cosa, es como el de una bestia furiosa" Granat le dijo antes de bajar del vehículo, Ichigo suspiro y se recostó en el asiento, tal vez le tomara un par de minutos hablar con ellas, sus ojos miraron distraídamente como ellas comenzaban a escalar la formación rocosa, mentalmente comento que ellas eran bastante rápidas escalando, cuando ellas desaparecieron de su campo de visión, cambio su mirada hacia el indicador de gasolina, probablemente solo podría hacer ese recorrido con lo que tenía, y sin dudas después tendría que usar la cosa que puso Urahara para que funcionara con su reiatsu, dejando esos pensamientos de lado se volvió a enfocar en el montón de rocas apiladas, solo para que sus ojos se a abrieran ampliamente al ver como las rocas estallaron y salieron volando en todas direcciones, sin pensarlo se bajó del Hummer y corrió en esa dirección solo para ser testigo de una imagen asombrosa, Tyuule y Granat luchando ferozmente contra una criatura que parecía una especie de oso gigante con cara de un cerdo mezclada con la de una rata, probablemente la criatura media más de dos metros y medio, prácticamente alcanzando los tres metros de altura

-"huguu... Gatos... Conejos... No gustar... Yo comer... Serpientes" la criatura balbuceo de una forma repugnante, Ichigo sin dudarlo convoco a sus Zanpakutos y corrió hacia la criatura que estaba intentando golpear a Granat con un gran tronco, antes de que el tronco pudiera golpear a la mujer gato, Ichigo salto delante de ella y lo bloqueo con sus zanpakutos, aunque la fuerza que aplico en sus espadas hizo que el gran pedazo de madera explotara en varias astillas, Ichigo se sorprendió ligeramente por ese suceso pero rápidamente se recuperó y con Hollow Zangetsu dirigió una rápida barra horizontal al abdomen de la criatura, el monstruo que se había quedado completamente confuso ante esa acción no pudo reaccionar cuando la espada del Shinigami se precipito y abrió su abdomen "gghhuuu... Yo... Estomago... Dolor..." La criatura balbuceo de forma lastimosa, Ichigo miro con disgusto como las entrañas del monstruo comenzaron a sobresalir de la herida recién abierta "no... no Gustar dolor" el extraño ser rugió con furia, Ichigo fue sorprendido por el rápido movimiento y casi es golpeado por sus garras pero logro esquivar a tiempo, aunque su camiseta no tuvo la misma suerte y fue desgarrada

-"mphm... Era la única que tenía" Ichigo se quejó con molestia, dando un rápido giro movió su Zanpakuto más larga hacia arriba y logro hacerle un profundo corte en el brazo, lo cual parecía enfurecerlo aún más, aunque las heridas sufridas no parecían afectarle en su movilidad "tch... Solo muérete" El Shinigami comento con molestia antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de la bestia, un momento después la criatura se dividió al medio de forma vertical

-"Como se esperaba de mi amante" Tyuule comento con un toque de satisfacción ante la muestra de poder del Shinigami, Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario

-"ni siquiera pude verte mover... Realmente estas a un nivel diferente" Granat comento mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro de manera condescendiente

-"pero podrían explicarme que era esa cosa y porque estaba aquí" Ichigo les pregunto mientras miraba de reojo al monstruo dividido al medio, pero rápidamente aparto la mirada, ya que no era una imagen muy agradable para la vista, o mejor dicho era una imagen muy desagradable, incluso aunque fuera un monstruo, tenía órganos, y los cuales estaban esparcidos por el suelo entre sus dos partes

-"realmente no reconozco a esa cosa, es la primera vez que veo a una bestia de ese tipo, además es anormal, parece que una parte es de un orco, también la mitad inferior de su cuerpo parece la de un minotauro o un oso negro cornudo" Tyuule comento mientras inspeccionaba el cadáver del monstruo, sus oídos se pararon repentinamente lo cual alerto al Shinigami "se acercan" ella les advirtió, Ichigo se puso en alerta pero Granat rápidamente se acercó y le hizo bajar las armas

-"está bien, son ellas" la líder de los hombres gato le dijo, haciendo que sus Zanpakuto desaparecieran en partículas azules, los ojos de Ichigo se dirigieron a los alrededores en busca de los recién llegados

"Está bien, no somos hostiles" una voz anuncio, un momento después Ichigo pudo distinguir como una forma femenina comenzaba a aparecer de entre unos arbustos cércanos, después de que su torso saliera por completo sé elevo un poco más e Ichigo noto que había algunas escamas rojas en sus caderas, sus ojos escanearon rápidamente su parte visible, lo más notorio aparte de su escasa vestimenta o su voluptuoso busto, era sus orejas largas rojizas, aunque a jurar por su resplandor posiblemente estuvieran cubiertas por escamas, también tenía un par de es escamas en su rostro, que iban desde sus orejas hasta cerca de sus mejillas, tenía el cabello largo de color rojo intenso, tenía un par de adornos en su cabello pero el más llamativo era un broche en forma de una D acostada, su vestimenta le parecía similar a la vestimenta de las bailarinas árabes, sus ojos amarillos de pupilas rasgadas le trasmitían una extraña sensación, ella tenía una mirada afilada, ella salió del arbusto y se dirigió hacia el trio cerca del mounstro asesinado, Ichigo no se sorprendió tanto al ver que su parte inferior era como la cola de una serpiente, ya que al verlas escamas en sus caderas y recordar cómo eran las lamias de su mundo dedujo que su apariencia seria esa, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía un bonito color rojo carmesí

-"tú debes ser la líder de esta tribu" Tyuule le dijo, mientras se ponía delante de Ichigo como un escudo, aunque el Shinigami no comprendía completamente esa acción, la lamia de cabello escarlata simplemente asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos como lo haría Unohana o Gin, aunque sin sonreír espeluznantemente como lo haría el difunto capital del escuadrón 3, su sonrisa era más suave pero el Shinigami no podía dejar de pensar que tenían similitudes

-"si, yo soy la líder de esta tribu... O mejor dicho, soy su reina, Mialahebi Misnak, pero pueden decirme solo Hebi o Miala, como gusten... Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles que hayan eliminado esa cosa, realmente gracias por eso, por su culpa hemos perdido algunas camaradas y muchas otras resultaron heridas por intentar enfrentarse a eso" ella comento mientras señalaba al cadáver de la bestia desconocida

-"no es necesario su agradecimiento ahora, pueden agradecernos después de que vallamos a nuestra ciudad" Tyuule le dijo con seriedad, los ojos de la lamia pelirroja se abrieron brevemente ante ese comentario pero rápidamente volvió a su anterior mueca

-"¿qué es lo que quieres decir?" La reina de las lamias le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Ichigo podía sentir que la tensión estaba comenzando a crecer poco a poco

-"es lo que escuchaste, nuestra aparición aquí no fue por casualidad, vinimos aquí para decirles que el imperio está planeando conquistar toda esta zona y ofrecerles un nuevo lugar en nuestra ciudad donde ustedes puedan vivir" la reina de las conejas guerreras les dijo con seriedad, la mujer mitad serpiente parecía estar pensando seriamente el asunto pero sin llegar a ninguna conclusión

-"puede que parezca una mentira pero es la verdad, nosotros el clan de hombres gato de la montaña de Knappnai, fuimos masacrados por el imperio hace algunos días, si no fuera por Ichigo quien llego a nuestro rescate, seguramente todos nosotros hubiéramos perecido allí o aun peor, hubiéramos sido convertidos en esclavos" Granat le dijo en un intento de presionar su respuesta, la líder pelirroja de las lamias dejo escapar un suspiro antes de cambiar su atención a un pilar de rocas a un par de metros de ella

-"Mia... ¿Qué es lo que piensas acerca de esto?" La mujer serpiente comento, un momento después, desde ese lugar cercano salió otra lamia, Ichigo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para notar las similitudes de ambas, aunque parecía ser un par de años más joven que la reina, posiblemente si no fuera su hermana menor seria su hija "ella es mi hija, es un poco tímida con los extraños" ella comento mientras señalaba a su hija, Ichigo noto que a diferencia de su madre, los ojos de Mia eran mucho más inocentes y amables, aunque se sintió ligeramente incomodo de la mirada que ella le estaba dando, aunque ella rápidamente rompió el contacto visual y se dirigió a su madre

-"mamá creo que si es cierto lo que están diciendo, debemos aceptar su ofrecimiento, los humanos del imperio miran por encima a cualquier raza de demi-humanos, y si ellos decidieran tomar este territorio nuestro futuro seria tenebroso, en especial para las de nuestra raza, en su mayoría ellos de verdad nos aborrecen" Mia le dijo a su madre con seriedad, la reina de las lamias volvió a dejar escapar un suave suspiro antes de tenderle la mano a Tyuule, en ese momento muchas otras lamias salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron al pequeño grupo, lo primero que el peli naranja pensó al verlas era que eran muy coloridas, tanto sus cabellos como sus colas eran de un color vivido y brillante, rosa, amarillo, verde, y variaciones de los mismos acapararon su campo de visión

-"está bien, voy a aceptar ese ofrecimiento pero desafortunadamente solo podremos partir después de que las que están heridas se recuperen lo suficiente para hacerlo por sí mismas" ella declaro, Tyuule al escuchar esas palabras dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado y miro hacia el Shinigami, Ichigo no necesitaba que ella le dijera que era lo que le iba a pedir, ya que a él también se le paso eso por la mente

-"está bien, yo me encargare de los heridos, ustedes por favor ayúdenlas con cualquier cosa que necesiten" Ichigo les pidió, Granat y Tyuule simplemente asintieron, la reina le dijo a Mia que guiara al Shinigami hasta la zona donde estaban los heridos, Mia acepto y rápidamente lo guió hacia el lugar, Ichigo se sintió un poco aliviado al salir de aquel lugar, había comenzado a sentirse muy incómodo por las miradas que el grupo de mujeres serpiente le estaba dando "por cierto, mi nombre es Ichigo" el muchacho peli naranja le dijo, ella simplemente asintió, Ichigo se preguntó si la había ofendido de alguna forma, ya que ella no lo estaba mirando para nada, era más como si estuviera evitando que él viera su rostro

-"mmm... Este es el lugar" Mia le dijo mientras se acercaban a un gran edificio de color amarillo crema claro, como el color de la arena, Ichigo al mirar la edificación pensó que tenía un aura similar a las mezquitas de medio oriente, ella lo guió dentro del edificio, tal como esperaba la arquitectura interna también era similar a la de medio oriente, o como lo mostraban los libros de texto de su instituto

-" _mmm... Aunque estemos en mundos diferentes, la arquitectura es similar a la de mi mundo, si no fuera porque hay criaturas de cuentos de fantasía, existe la magia y la inmortalidad sería igual que mi mundo en el periodo medieval... Ha... Espera, en mi mundo también existen cosas similares_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente con sarcasmo en la última parte, aunque si lo miraba desde el punto de vista humano, ese mundo era un mundo de fantasía pero si lo miraba desde el punto de visto espiritual, no había tanta diferencia, dejando esos pensamientos de lado se apresuró al lugar donde Mia le indico que estaban los heridos, al llegar al lugar vio a un buen número de lamias esparcidas por el lugar, lo primero que noto fue el pobre tratamiento de primero auxilios que estaban recibiendo, sin duda las que tengan más suerte serían las únicas que sobrevivirían

-"escuchen, él ha venido aquí para curarlas, pronto tendremos que dejar esté lugar, es una orden de mi madre" Mia les dijo, ellas al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendieron pero rápidamente aceptaron la idea y no se opusieron a que el peli naranja les diera tratamiento

Ichigo rápidamente comenzó a curar a las lamias heridas, el Shinigami se percató que mientras las curaban ellas lo estaban mirando de una manera extraña, entre una mezcla de asombro, admiración y otro sentimiento que Ichigo no reconocía, Mia estaba observando con asombro como el Shinigami utilizaba su kido curativo en sus camaradas, ella nunca había visto una magia curativa como esa, las heridas de las lamias se curaban en unos segundos

-"wow... Esa es una asombrosa magia curativa" una de ellas comento mientras observaba al adolescente peli naranja trabajar, Mia quien estaba detrás de ella asintió afirmativamente, Ichigo se preguntó si de verdad ella tenía algún problema con él o ella simplemente era tímida con los humanos, aunque decidió posponer esa interrogante que tenía para después

 **-una hora después-**

Ichigo, Tyuule y Granat se encontraban nuevamente viajando en el Hummer, después de que las lamias terminar de recibir el tratamiento y reunir sus pertenencias comenzaron su viaje hacia la ciudad de las conejas guerreras, Tyuule le entrego un papel y una de las plumas que decoraban su capa real, Ichigo conducía nuevamente por una pradera, lo cual le resultaba más confortante que el suelo desértico de antes

-"la próxima aldea más cercana, es un asentamiento de centauros... Mmm, una raza complicada, son leales y orgullosos... Pero su personalidad es tratable o complicada dependiendo del género, las hembras suelen ser completamente leales, inteligentes y serviciales... Por otro lado los machos aunque son leales pueden traicionarte si lo consideran necesario, además esta aldea es más complicada que el resto por culpa de sus integrantes masculinos, ya que consideran la fuerza por sobre todo, y son amantes de la batalla, incluso se dice que su población ha estado decreciendo por la indisposición de las hembras a aparearse con ellos" Tyuule le informo, Ichigo simplemente asintió en entendimiento sin dejar de observar la carretera

-"si hablamos de su fuerza, son oponentes difíciles, un humano solo no podría vencer a un centauro y menos a uno de ese clan, ellos son especialmente diestros en la batalla, hace un tiempo nosotros tuvimos un enfrentamiento con ellos, perdimos a varios compañeros, ambos lados sufrimos daños, así que acordamos el final de la batalla" Granat agrego, el Shinigami asintió de manera pensativa, si ellos eran tan fuertes como se dice, podrían hacerle frente al avance del imperio, aunque sin duda el número superior de los soldados imperiales terminarían venciendo al final, pero algo que preocupaba actualmente era esa naturaleza prepotente de los machos centauros, sin duda habría algunos inconvenientes con ellos, aunque si valoraban la fuerza por sobre todo puede que solo deba mostrar un poco de su fuerza y hablarles de un modo que comprendieran

* * *

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, monster musume se une a la fiesta, bueno es que no me gusta crear personajes oc, prefiero utilizar ya creados para que puedan tener un punto de referencia, además es más entretenido cuando se roba el rebaño ajeno (pero no es como si todos los personajes de monster musume fueran a aparecer en el fic, solo algunos seleccionados, y como ya se habrán dado cuenta de mis gustos, las madres obviamente serán del "harem") :V… hasta la próxima y dejen su amable review,


	5. Los caminos al mismo pueblo

Bueno, hola a todos, se que dije que iba a actualizar el rey de todo, pero a la mitad del capitulo no me gusto como me estaba quedando asi que lo borre y empecé otra vez, solo que me tranque y no sabia como seguir, a mí también me encanta esa historia y es por eso que trato de que cada capitulo tenga su logica y ambos mundos funsionen bien juntos, es que fue mi propio erroe que ahora me mantiene atascado, basicamente fue el hecho de insertar muchos personajes de bleach en dxd al mismo tiempo, y por esa razon no les doy suficiente pantalla y desarrollo, algo que me preocupa, aunque es inevitable en éste punto, si yo quisiera desarrollar a todos los personajes y sus relaciones que actualmente hay, creo que me tomaria mas de 50 capitulos, mientras la historia avanza, lo que es una pena, me hubiera gustado ser un intento de escritor minimalista, solo marcando lo necesario :v, no quiero hablar de la sección de bleach esta vez, ya todos sabemos la verdad detras de todo

pero algo que me moleto recientemente es el hecho de que muchos de mis fics incompletos preferidos, desaparecen, parece que fanfiction los borra despues de un tiempo, yo queria volver a leer el fin de blech y freezing donde ichigo es enviado a west genetic y bla bla bla, pero ll que me gustaba de ese fic, era la relacion de ichigo con elizabeth, donde ella se lo chupo mientras las otros amigas pandoras de ella le estaban dando una paliza a la mc y su amiga, y ichigo se entera y pierde toda fe en elizabeth y eso la desvasta, y queiere recomponer su relación y bla bla bla pero al final yoruichi lo hace entrar en razon y hacen las paces, me gusto mucho las sensaciones sentimentales que transmite, mi deseo en un futuro es poder crear una historia de amor donde uno pueda sentir ese amor, la soledad, la traicion, etc. Pero por ahora viva el harem, sin mas que decir, disfruten del cap sean buenos y dejen su review que no me da de comer pero me encanta leerlos buenas y malas criticas

pd:monster musume entra al ruedo pero solo algunas razas selectivas

* * *

Capitulo 5

Ichigo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro decepcionado al notar que el contador de la gasolina de su hummer estaba en rojo, eso seria un problema a resolver en el futuro, sus ojos miraron analiticamente la pradera por donde estaban viajando, parecia relativamente tranquila, cambiando su mirada, el observo discretamente a sus dos acompañantes, Tyuule parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana, por otro lado Granat parecia estar dormitando levemente, sus ojos rapidamente volvieron al frente

-"estamos llegando" Granat comento despertandose repentinamente, ichigo asintio y comenzo a disminuir la velocidad, Tyuule tambien se habia puesto alerta, los ojos del joven shinigami rapidamente notarnon en el horizonte varias cabañas en un claro cerca de un lago

-"Ichigo, creo que es mejor que caminemos, tal vez se pongan alertas por el ruido de tu vehiculo" Tyuule comento con seriedad, ichigo simplemente asintio antes de frenar a unos doscientos metros del lugar, las dos mujeres se bajaron detras de él, el joven shinigami de cabello naranja miro su camioneta antes de reanudar su andar a pie hacia la aldea de los centauros

-"Ichigo, debes estar preparado para ser rechazado, ya te lo dije pero lo repetiré de igual modo, ellos son problematicos en todo el sentido de la palabra, podrias dialogar con las hembras y esperar que ellas los convenzan pero conociéndolos seguramente ellos quieran demostar que no necesitan tu ayuda" Granat comento mientras le daba una mirada a la espada que descansaba a su lado, Tyuule imito la acción y miro su arma, ellas deseaban no utilizarlas pero si las cosas se complicaban sin duda tendrían que hacerlo

-"esta bien, no deben preocuparse demasiado, solo debemos explicarles las circunstancias y lo que ellos podrian ganar al venir a nuestro lado... Aunque si se negarán por alguna razon estupida, supongo que tendre que meter un poco de sentido común en sus craneos" ichigo comentó la ultima parte frunciendo el ceño más ferozmente, esta acción hizo que las dos mujeres demi-humanas suspiraran con resignación, él era fuerte pero por ese tipo de pensamiento ellas estaban seguro que esta situación no seria muy pacífica

-"bueno no importa... Simpre y cuando podamos atraer a algunos" Tyuule comento con desdén, ella no lo admitiría pero estaba algo preocupada por el futuro de su pueblo, al tener que convivir con otras razas, pero ellas parecían creer en el shinigami, tanto como para apoyarlo en su plan, la rapida aceptación de la gente gato fue una muestra de eso

-"parece que nos estan esperando" Granat comento al ver como varios centauros macho comenzaban a posicionarse frente al pueblo, habia varias hembras centauros mirando desde la parte trasera

-" _espera... ¿Esos son centauros?"_ Ichigo comentó mentalmente desconcertado al ver la apariencia de los machos centauro, no se parecían a nada a la imagen mental que tenia de ellos en su mundo, bueno tenian cuatro patas eso era algo " _mitad hombre mitad caballo esa es la descripción de un centauro... Pero ellos parecen más mitad toro o pony sobre musculosos y un enano barbaro golpeado por la vida"_ ichigo penso mientras analizaba a la raza demi-humana delante de él, cuando ya estaban a menos de cincuenta metros noto a las hembras en la parte tracera, ellas si parecian centauros con la descripción que conocía

-"cual es su interes al venir aquí" el más curpulento de los centauros macho hablo intimidantemente mientras los miraba por encima, algo que molesto al joven shinigami

-"queremos hablar sobre el problema del imperio atacando estas zonas, ellos estan dirigiendo su invasión hacia estas tierras" ichigo declaro con seriedad, hubo un breve silencio mientras el centauro lider miraba a Ichigo fuertemente

-"bueno, siempre es bueno tener algo de información acerca del enemigo" el centauro respondio, haciendo que los otros centauros abrieran paso dejando un camino libre para que el trío entrara al pueblo, Tyuule y Granat parecian tranquilas y calmadas pero la mano suavemente descansado en la empuñadura de su espada era un claro indicio de lo contrario, los ojos marrones de ichigo escanearon rapidamente a los integrantes del lugar, la mayoria de ellos a excepcion de algunos jovenes los superaba en altura, probablemente la media en la altura de los machos fuera dos metros diez centimetrso mientras que las hembras estaban cerca del metro noventa y cinco

-" _si juzgara por su apareica diria que es el más fuerte de la tribu, por eso ocupa la posición de lider... Aunque las hembras parecen tener un poco más de energía espiritual... Que extraño"_ ichigo comento mentalmente, el lider de la tribu de los centauros era alguien de figura imponente, su estarura era aproximadamente dos metros con veinte centímetros, tenia una cabello negro opaco desordenado y aspero, una barba prominente pero corta, sus ojos negros eran intensos, tenia orejas alargadas de caballo en lugar de orejas humanas, su parte _humana_ era excesivamente musculosa, como un físico culturista con mucho esteroide en su cuerpo, la parte animal de él tampoco era diferente, un negro opaco era su pelaje por lo que la tunica gastada dejaba ver, y era igualmente musculoso, los ojos del shinigami miraron hacia las hembras que estaban esparcidas alrededor del camino, ellas estaban mas acorde con la definición de centauro de su mundo, su parte humana era refinada, tenian la estetica de una mujer normal a expecion de sus oidos de caballo, sus rasgos eran delicados y suaves, aunque lo que más llamo la atención del shinigami y lo hizo avergonzarse, fue el hecho de que tenian un busto bastante promimente

despues de caminar por un par de minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de, pueblo, habia una gran mesa allí, el lider de la tribu se cento allí, una centauro hembra de cabello dorado y ojos azules se sentó a su lado, ichigo suspuso que seria su esposa o algo por el estilo, mirandola bien, quitando su gran cuerpo de caballo ella era realmente hermosa, tenia una mirada seria en un rostro, pero no le quitaba puntos a la hermosura de sus rostro, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente copio la acción sentándose frente al centauro, Tyuule se sentó al lado del shinigami imitando la acción de la hembra centauro, por alguna razón eso trajo la curiosidad del shinigami, pero decidió ignorarlo, por otro lado Granat prefirió quedarse parada detrás del dúo

-"mi nombre es Jaran tanpa untu, soy el actual lider de éste clan de centauros, la mujer que oucpa mi lado es la progenitora de mi hija Centorea, ella es zaras Shianus" Jaran declaro, la mujer centauro a su lado simplemente asintió

-"mi nombre es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" el joven shinigami se presento sin dejar de mirar con seriedad al centauro frente a él, que lo miraba de la misma manera, Tyuule ya sabia hacia donde se dirigiría eso, asi que decidio intervenir

"mi nombre es Tyuule Rabbiting, soy la reina de la tribu de conejas guerreras, la mujer detras de mi, es Granat Needakitta, lider de los hombres gato de los bosques de Knappnai" Tyuuele decalro calmadamente con un aire de respeto, los centauros comenzaron a mirar a las mujeres con un poco más respeto

-"si, ya habia reconocido a la enana de Granat, pero es un poco sorpresivo que la reina de las sanguinarias conejas guerreras estuviera viajando con ellas" el centauro comento con algo de desprecio, haciando que una vena comenzara a palpitarle en la frente del shinigami y sus ojos se entrecerraran, esta accion no paso desapercibida por zaras quien comenzo a mirarlo de forma analitica

-"no estamos aqui para luchar, vinimos solos, solo queremos ayudarlos" Granat declaro con seriedad

-"si, ese es el caso, el imperio ha estado moviendo sus hombres por todo esté sector, estan planeando expandir sus dominios, ya han atacado a varias tribus para sacarle sus tierras, quien sabe cuantos han perdido la vida y cuantos de ellos fueron esclavizados, esto no es un problema que pueda tomarse a la ligera, en la batalla contra el imperio perdimos a miles de nuestras camaradas, aparte de que nuestras otras tribus fueron masacradas en el proceso, no dejan nada, solo escombros a su paso" Tyuule declaro con seriedad, Jaran miro con seriedad a tyuule antes de soltar un bufido

-"perdieron porque son debiles, esa es la única razon de su derrota" el centauro declaro con suficiencia haciendo que Tyuule lo mirara ferozmente e Ichigo dejara escapar un poco de su intención asesina hacía el hombre caballo "mphm... Molestos por la verdad, tipico entre los debiles" el comento con desprecio

-"tch, hablas como si pudieras vencer al imperio, nosotros perdimos nuestras tierras y mas de la mitad de nuestra tribu fue masacrada y otros convertidos a esclavos, no hables como si estuvieras por encima de nosotros, acaso te olvidaste cuando de los tuyos perdieron por nuestra mano" Granat declaro con frialdad, Jaran simplemente escupió con disgusto

-"mphm... Eso solo fueron cuestiones del terrero, pero aun asi teníamos la batalla controlada, no te atrevas a mirarme hacia abajo Granat, ya te haz olvidado quien fue que le arrebato la vida a tus fieles siervos" Jaran declaro con seriedad sin cambiar su postura intimidante, o eso es lo que el pensaba, por otro lado la cara de Granat estaba deformandose por la ira

-"mphm... Hablas como si fueras el mas fuerte aqui... Pero desde el aspecto de las cosas, la mujer que esta a tu lado parece ser mucho más fuerte que tu" ichigo comento atrayendo la atención sobre él, Zaras levanto una ceja ante ese comentario pero habia curiosidad en su mirada, por otro lado Jaran parecia haberse molestado por esas palabras, sus cejas se fruncieron fuertemente y sus mirada se volvio peligrosa hacia el shinigami peli naranja

-"que has dicho pequeño humano... Piensas que puedes insultarme en mi propia casa" Jaran comento con algo de ira filtrandose en sus palabras

-"hee... A pesar de que tu fuiste quien emepezo esta discusión no pareces aguantar una respuesta, ¿eres idiota?, o también tienes musculo en lugar de cerebro, dije lo que siento, puedes ser el más fuerte entre los machos pero sin duda no eres el mas fuerte aqui, asi que dejare la charla inutil contigo y dialogare con la persona indicada" ichigo comentó mientras cambiaba su mirada a Zaras que lo miraba analíticamente pero con curiosidad "escucha, el imperio vendra aqui y arrasará con todo lo que esté a su paso, por otro lado me gustaria ofrecerles un nuevo lugar para vivir, despues de que el pueblo de las conejas guerreras fuera arrasado reconstruimos el lugar y ahora es algo decente, tenemos suficiente lugar para que todos vayan allí, podemos ofrecerles un lugar seguro para vivir, se que es una petición ridicula pero debes conciderarla, las vidas de tu gente estan en juego" ichigo declaro con seriedad, los ojos de Zaras seestrecharon ligeramente ante esas palabras, por lo que ella habia entendido de esa discusión de antes, donde una vez fue la tierra de las conejas guerreras, ahora allí tambien estaban los sobrevivientes de la tribu de los hombres gato de Granat

-"imbecil, ¿quién te crees que eres?, solo eres un débil humano, no te pongas chulo" Jaran rugio con ira lanzando la mesa a un lado, ante esa acción Tyuule y Granat deseinvainaron sus espadas listas para la lucha, al ver eso los centaruos tambien se pusieron a la defensiva sacando sus armas, aunque por otro lado ichigo le dirigo una mirada indiferente a Jaran antes de volver a mirar a Zaras, quien tampoco parecia perturbada por el arrebato del lider centauro, sus ojos azules solo seguian escaneando a ichigo con curiosidad "no me ignores pedazo de mierda" Jaran rugio e intento golpear a ichigo quien rápidamente esquivo el puñetazo agachandose y con un rapido movimiento le dio una patada al menton del robusto Jaran quien se tambaleo hacia atras unos pasos

-"ichigo, creo que es mejor si nos vamos" Tyuule declaro con algo de preocupación, estar rodeada por posibles enemigos no era algo que ella deseara

-"no" fue la respuesta simple del joven adolescente de cabello naranja que hizo que tanto Tyuule y Granat fruncieran el ceño

-"no es tiempo para tus juegos de heroe, sabemos lo fuerte que eres pero esto es solo una perdida de tiempo" Granat declaro con un poco de urgencia en su voz

-"no, seria un desperdico venir aqui y no salvar a nadie, aunque sea por la fuerza, salvare a alguien" ichigo declaro con determinacion, sin retroceder a pesar de la mirada furiosa del lider del clan de los centauros, sus ojos otra vez volvieron a enfocarse en la bella mujer centauro quien seguia mirandolo con interes "dejame salvarlos, es difícil dejar sus tierras pero puedes tomar esto como un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar, podemos avanzar juntos hacia un futuro mejor, sin miedo del imperio, sin miedo de cuando puedan ser atacados, tendran que dejar atras michasmuchas cosas pero puedo esforzarme para que tengan un mejor futuro" ichigo declaro con convicción mientras le tendía la mano, la mujer centauro lo miro en silencio

-"te dije que no me ignoraras pedazo de inutil basura" Jaran declaro totalmente enfurecido por la forma en que ichigo estaba hablando con zaras, uno de sus camaradas le trajo su mazo de combate "si quieres que alguien salga de esta aldea ve a tener que ser por encima de mi" él declaro con firmeza mientras todos empezaban a hacer espacio para dejarlo luchar con facilidad, ichigo por su parte suspiro y se puso en posicion de combate, desde el principio sabia que eso iba a terminar de ese modo, Tyuule, Granat y Zaras tambien se apartaron, dándoles espacio suficiente para su duelo

-"estupido, esto solo nos traera problemas" Tyuule declaro con ligero fastidio por las decisiones del shinigami, ella sabía que él era fuerte pero tampoco queria verlo salir herido, los centauros no debían ser subestimados

-"tu eres su esposa ¿no?, has que se detenga" Granat le dijo a Zaras quien simplemente le dio una breve mirada antes de volver a enfocarse en los combatientes

-"no soy su esposa, solo engendre una hija para el como pedido de mi padre quien perecio en un duelo ante él, no hay tal cosa como la devocion de una esposa en mi, me resulta mas interesante la propuesta de su compañero, si es cierto que el imperio viene, es inutil tratar de resistir, si es cierto que Jaran es el líder de los centauros pero cabe destacar que tengo mayor influencia en las hembras de éste clan que él" ella comento calmadamente sin apartar la vista de los dos adversarios

-"te hare pedazos y luego tomare a esas dos putas para mi satisfacción, les mostrare que tan bien se pueden sentir junto a un verdadero macho" Jaran declaro con arrogancia solo para que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo, los ojos de todos los centauros estaban abiertos ampliamente al ver la mano de ichigo apretando el craneo de su lider contra la tierra

-"debiste mantener tu boca callada talvez te hubiera golpeado menos" ichigo le dijo fríamente, antes de saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el hachazo de otro centauro que entraba a la pelea, detras de el recien llegado habian dos más listos para pelear "tch... Solo empeoran las cosas" ichigo escupio con disgusto antes de volver a ponerse en posición de pelea, Jaran se levanto con la ira escrita en su cara, no lo habia visto moverse siquiera, él sin duda no era un humano normal

-"no, no voy a tomar a esas mujeres, todos aqui tomaran a esas mujeres" Jaran rugió esa declaración parecía aumentar el espiritu de batalla de los machos pero claramente disgustar a las hembras al igual que ichigo

-"no hay tal relación de amor en éste clan, las relaciones que aquí ocurren son practicamente a la fuerza, las hembras desaprueban a los machos por lo que se han convertido. asi que las parejas son casi inexistentes en éste momento" Zaras declaro con su habitual calma mientras miraba como varios otros centauros parecían querer entrar a la pelea

-"sigues cabando tu tumba... ¿Es que probar un poco de tierra te ha afectado tanto?" Ichigo declaro antes de saltar hacia Jaran quien rapidamente pivoteo su enorme maso hacia el shinigami, fue solo un parpadeo pero en un momento el adolescente peli naranja estaba justo por recibir su golpe al otro todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, los centauros detras de Jaran se quedaron atonitos al ver como ichigo simplemente apareció frente a su líder y lo golpeo en el mentón con un derechazo, haciendo que saliera varios metros del suelo antes de caer seco contra la tierra

-"imposible... Es imposible que alguien pueda golpear así" el centauro con el hacha declaro antes de instintivamente levantar su arma para bloquear un golpe, aunque eso no fue de ayuda, ya que la fuerza del golpe hizo que el hacha golpeara contra su rostro rompiendole la nariz, antes de que pudiera recuperarse sintio como su cuerpo fue arrebatado del equilibrio por una patada baja en sus piernas delanteras, en esa situación no pudo reaccionar para esquivar el rodillazo entregado en su mentos sacudiendo todo su cerebro antes de caer inconciente al suelo, los otros centauros al ver eso decidieron atacar a la misma vez pero sus ataques descuidados se interpucieron entre si, el shinigami peli naranja aprovecho esta abertura y aparecio en medio de ambos, los ojos de los dos hombres caballo se abrieron ante tal muestra de velocidad, antes de que pudieran acomodar sus cuerpos para intentar golpear al shinigami todo a su alrededor se volvio borroso antes de sentir un fuerte dolor que los dejara inconcientes, ichigo habia puesto suficiente fuerza en empujarlos hacia abajo que sus rostros se habian enterrado varios centímetros dentro del suelo duro

-"a él" otro centauro rugio con ansia de batalla, cerca de diez centauros más siguieron su ejemplo solo para encontrar que el shinigami ya no estaba allí tan pronto coo se percataron intemtaron defenderse pero al parecer fue inefectivo ya que el joven peli naranja estaba en medio del grupo, hubo un solo jadeo antes que sintieran un terrible dolor dejandolos inconcientes, ichigo bufo molesto al ver como otro grupo de centauros se preparaba para atacarlo

-"es inutil... Son demasiado debiles" ichigo les dijo haciendo que se detuvieran en seco, insitintivamente el salto en el aire justo a tiempo para esquivar el enorme maso que se estrello en donde habia estado parado "mphm... Va a ser lo mismo, solo rindete" ichigo comento antes de aterrisar detras del centauro lider, quien estaba claramente fuera del razionamiento a causa de su ira

-"callate, y solo dejate matar pedazo de mierda" el rugio con rabio antes de agarrar una enorme espada de doble filo, una claymor de dos metros, ichigo penso que esa actitud le recordaba al espada numero 10

-"acaso no ves lo que provocas, esa actitud tuya solo los llevara a la ruina, piensa en las mujeres ellas seran usadas como esclavas, seran violadas, seran asesinadas, seran atormentadas, piensa en tu hija" ichigo rugio con furia Jaran lo estaba sacando de quicio

-"nada de eso importa, si eso ocurre es porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, eso es todo" él declaro con desinteres mientras apuntaba su enorme espada hacia ichigo, el joven shinigami apreto los dientos con frustración ante esas palabras

-"hablas como si fueras fuerte ¿acaso no ves la diferencia de poder?" Ichigo le preguntó friamente, Jaran por su parte sé abstuvo de responder y ataco fieramente al shinigamk con la intención de rebanarlo al medio, ichigo suspiro antes de levantar su mano y detener la enorme espada como si no fuera nada "eres mas débil que yo no te pongas engreído" ichigo declaro, un momento despues. Su puño se clavo fuertemente en el abdomen del centauro, quien escupio sangre tras el impacto y lentamente se derrumbo cayendo inconciente al suelo

-"ichigo estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo" Tyuule le dijo atrayendo su atención, ichigo suspiro antes de limparse el polvo de la ropa y mirar a Zaras

-"es tu decisión ahora, que deseas hacer, puedes empezar de nuevo" ichigo le dijo otra vez tendiendole la mano

-" _el es tan joven pero tiene una fuerza incomparable, sus ojos eran tan frios pero ahora muestran una calidez amable que me hace sentir protegida, éste sentimiento... Es algo que me gustaria volver a sentir, Cerea es joven pero se que ella entendera despues de haber visto eso, un nuevo mundo nos espera"_ Zaras comentó mentalmente antes de extender su propia mano y tomar la del muchacho peli naranja "aceptare tu propusta... Pero no puedo obligar a los otros ellos deben tomar esa decisión" ella declaro antes de voltear hacia sus camaradas "!escuchen¡, en éste momento ya sabran cual es la situación en la que nos encontramos, es decisión de ustedes elegir su camino, yo y Centorea iremos hacia la ciudad de las conejas guerreras en busqueda de un futuro mejor que el que nos depara si el imperio nos atrapa, quien quiera seguirme sea bienvenido, no dudes, estás oportunidades, solo ocurren una vez... Lo tomas o lo dejas" ella declaro con autoridad, hubo un breve silencio antes que el sonido de los cascos de varias mujeres centauros se posicionaron detras de Zaras, lo cual la hizo sonreir levemente

-"espera madre, no podemos permitirnos huir, debemos luchar" una joven centauro proclamo entrando en escena, ella era una versión mas joven de Zaras, sus rasgos eran mas juveniles y su cara reflejaba más inocencia, ella debia ser su hija centorea

-"cálmate Centorea estamos tomando la mejor decisión, es por nuestro futuro" la madre hablo con seriedad, la joven centauro parecia retroceder ligeramente ante esas palabras

-"entonces porque..." Ella quizo replicar pero su madre la interrumpió

-"¿ya te has olvidado?, Cerea" Zaras le pregunto con frialdad, ante esa pregunta la actitud de la joven centauro parecía calmarse ya que ella tomo un lugar junto a su madre "éste lugar ya no es nuestro hogar" ella declaro suavemente solo para que Cerea la escuchara, anque ante esas palabras el resto de las mujeres centauro parecia reaccionar de manera similar, ya que sé posicionaron detras de Zaras, ichigo estaba sorprendido por esté desarrollo, que habia sucedido para que ellas actuaran de esa manera, aunque eso podria responderse más tarde

-"ustedes tambien pueden venir" ichigo le dijo a los machos centauros que miraban con desconfianza la situación

-"¿cres que ellos te seguiran?" La voz de Jaran sono atrayendo la atención del pelinaranja, quien fruncio el ceño con disgusto, tenia que admitir que era un tipo duro "ellos son centauros, su orgullo por sus batallas no es poco, se sientas sobre el perdedor, beben de sus ganancias, disfrutan de los tesoros de los caidos, ellos no seguirán a una ciudad tan patetica como esa, con un monton de perdedores, ¡nosotros somos centauros, vivimos para luchar!" Jaran rugio, ante esas palanras los machos centauros clamaron con fervor, su mirada rapidamentecambio a Zaras "no somos unas yeguas calientes que se ablandan ante el primer macho bonito que ven" el comento con desprecio, Zaras por su parte se mantuvo inmutable ante esas palabras "hagan lo que quieran, no necesitamos a debiles, podemos atraer a otras para que porten nuestra fuerte semilla" Jaran declaro antes de darse vuelta y entrar en un edificio seguido por sus camaradas masculinos

-"ya escucharon, busquen sus cosas partimos lo antes posible" Zaran declaro con seriedad a sus camaradas femeninas, quienes asintieron y se marcharon a prepararse para el viaje "supongo que ustedes seguiran con su viaje, después de todo, dudo que nosotros semaos su unico objetivo de salvación" Zaras declaro antes de dar una ligera reverencia hacia el trio y marchar junto a su hija a prepararse de igual modo

-"supongo que es lo mejor que conseguiremos" Tyuule comento desinteresadamente, aunque ella penso que ese resultado era el más conveniente

-"mirando el lado bueno, no faltaran las hembras" Granat bromeo ligeramente, aunque aliviada de que no se transformo en una batalla campal contra ellos tres

-"si, supongo que si" ichigo comento con desdén, decepcionado por los acontecimientos recientes, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, habia que localizar las otras aldeas rápidamente, o de lo contrarion chocarian contra el emercito del imperio, era una carrera contra reloj, empujando su decepción al fondo de su mente rapidamente emprendio camino hacia su hummer

* * *

 _Algun tiempo despues el imperio llego a las tierras de los centauros, esa fiera raza se defendio con valia contra los invasores humanos, pero el final ya estaba predicho, abrumados por una fuerza colosal, fueron aniquilados, los pocos sobrevivientes fueron transformados en esclavos..._

* * *

El unico vehiculo de tierra motorizado existente en ese mundo, posiblemente, se encontraba andando a una velocidad increiblemente rapido por un camino de tierra en medio de un bosque, por la forma del camino parecia haber sido hecho para carretas, aunque por esa razon el hummer tenia cierta dificultad para dar su maximo potencial, aunque se desempeñaba bien, su joven conductor peli naranja dejo escapar un quejido mientras se frotaba el cuello, estaba ligeramente entumecido por andar tanto tiempo conduciendo, no estaba acostumbrado a tal suceso

-"mmm... ¿Que tipo de tribu es a la que vamos?" Ichigo pregunto con curiosidad, en un intento de romper el silencio que se habia instaurado desde que comenzaron nuevamente el viaje

-"faunos, son bastante pacificos, por esa razon sus números son pocos" Tyuule comento con desgano mientras trataba de acomodarse al asiento

-"¿que quieres decir?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, tenia una leve idea pero queria ver si estaba correcta

-"es lo que ella dice, no hay lugar en éste mundo para las personas que no tienen la motivación para defenderse, la mayoria de lls faunos viven como esclavos, ya que no ponen mucha resistencia al ser atrapados, lls que si lo hacen... Bueno, siempre puedes buscar a otros" Granat comento desviando la mirada en la ultima parte, ichigo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, deseaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados, repentinamente ella se enderezo y apunto a un lugar en el horizonte "miren" ella axclamo algo ansiosa

-"espera... Que es eso" los ojos del shinigami se abrieron ligeramente al ver una gran multitud, caminando en una misma dirección, sin duda al acercarce más pudieron notar los diferentes rasgos de los demihumanos, ichigo rápidamente acelero en esa dirección, al parecer los sentidos animales de esas persona funcionaban ya que al ver el hummer llendo hacia ellos entraron en panico y se dispersaron, tratando de huir de ellos, ichigo lo comprendió rápidamente, estaba siendo muy ruidoso, el sonido del motor probablemente los asusto, soltando un suave bufido, apago el motor y comenzo a frenar, esa acción hizo que la multitud se detuviera y analizara la situación, pero al ver salir a Tyuule y Granat de dentro de parecia calmarlos ya que comenzaron a acercarce

-"mmm... Refugiados" Tyuule murmuro al ver la gran variedad de razas, era algo común para los abitantes de distintas razas aliarse entre si para viajar hasta un lugar seguro donde poder establecerce nuevamente

-"si, parece que por sus números, ellos son los pocos que lograron escapar de las garras del imperio" Granat comento con cierto venono al nombrar al imperio

-" _no sabria decir de que razas son, pero desde el aspecto, hay gente gato como Granat, ¿gente perro? ¿Gente lagarto? ¿Gente pajaro? ¿Gente cabra?"_ Ichigo no estaba seguro si podia identificar correctamente las razas de esas personas, asi que dirigio una mirada a Tyuule quien también estaba mirandolos analiticamente "¿cuantas razas hay?" Él le pregunto algo curioso

ella lo miro un brevemomento antes de volver a mirar a los refugiados "no se cuantas razas diferentes hay pero sin duda hay más de 15 razas diferentes, sin contar sus respectivas tribus y clanes" la reina de la tribu de conejas guerrera comento de forma pensativa, el joven shinigami estaba algo sorprendido por tal revelación, asi que aparte de sus rasgos también habia distintas variables para cada grupo de caracteristicas

-"como una mujer gato te habras dado cuenta de la diferencia fisica entre lis distintos tipos de gente gato de allí, con los de mi tribu" Granat comento atrayendo la atención del peli naranja, sin dudas, mirándolas detenidamente, la gente de granat tenia muchas mas rasgos humanos que animales, por otra parte en esa multitud habia diferentes tipos de hombres gato, unks mas animales, otros mas humanos, de diferentes pelajes, color de ojos, y otros pequeños detalles "aparte de gente gato, también hay hombres tigre, hombres leopardo, hombres pantera, sin contar que hay mas de una clan diferente entre cada grupo" Granat comento mientras analizaba a las personas frente a ella. Ichigo volvio a mirar con mas interes a la multitud no podia simplemente clasificarlos por sus rasgos

"A pesar de la gran variedad de razas, en total no eran mas de mil personas, aunque un numero bastante grande si lo comparamos con las otras tribu qué estuvimos" ichigo declaró mientras miraba mas detenidamente a la multitud, algo que pudo comprovar fue que al parecerlos machos de las razas tenian más rasgos animales comparados a las hembras quienes parecian mas humanas, aunuqe en el grupo de Granat todos mantenian las mismas proporciones sin importar su genero, eso desperto su curiosidad

-"ho... Granat" un hombre gato exclamo a, reconocer a la mujer gato a su lado, Granat por su parte miro al hombre con una leve sonrisa

-"tiempo sin verte, Gateko" ella respondio amistosamente, aunque por alguna razon acorto demasiado la distancia junto al shinigami, casi estando pegado, acción que hizo que la reina de las conejas guerreras entrecerrara los ojos hacía ella, pero se mantuvo en silencio, el recien identificado como Gateko era un hombre fornido su cuerpo estaba mayormente cubierto por pelaje grisaseo con algunas manchas negras, tenia orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, ojos rasgados de color ambar y una cola algo esponjosa comparada a la de granat, aunque lo mas llamativo de él fue que a diferencia de granat su rostro tenia bastante pelaje y su nariz era como la de un gato

-"que milagro verte viva, escuche que esa zona fue aniquilada por el ejercito imperial, no mucho tiempo despues ellos invadieron nuestras fronteras y atacaron njestras tribus, fuimos pocos los que pudimos huir, al parecer el ejercito imperial esta dividido en diferentes grupos, pero aun así sus numeros son increíblemente grandes no duramos mucho defendiendo nuestras líneas" Gateko declaro con algo de frustración, habian perdido innumerables camaradas por culpa del imperio

-"esta bien, ambos sentimos lo mismo, por esa razón estamos aqui" Granat declaro atrayendo la atención de todos "escuchen bien, todos aqui fuimos perseguidos por el imperio, solo por no ser humanos, esto no es solo una guerra por territorio, es una caza de esclavos, ellos se estan surtiendo de esclavos, esa es toda la verdad, pero aqui junto a mi, la reina de la tribu de conejas guerreras y un semidios nos estan ofreciendo un lugar donde poder comenzar una nueva vida, venimos de allí, en éste momento lo más racional es aceptar nuestra oferta e ir allí hasta que las turbulentas garras del imperio se calmen... No se preocupen, no seran visto como menos por ser refugiados, porque todos somos refugiados que sobrevivieron al ataque del imperio" Granat declaro con fuerza, esas palabras parecian hacer que la multitud se sintiera algo esperanzada

-"mi tierra fue arrazada, vi a innumerables camaradas caer en la muerte y esclavitud, por deseos egoistas del imperio, pero ichigo llego detuvo la guerra y nos salvo del desesperante futuro que nos auguraban los dioses, no solo eso, sino que curo nuestras heridas y construyó un nuevo hogar para nosotras por esa razón, decidimos ayudar a nuestros compañeros demi-humanos que sufrian el mismo destino, vengan, dejen atras su pasado y comienzen una nueva vida alejados del temor del imperio" Tyuule declaro con un tono igual al de Granat, aunque ichigo estaba un poco molesto por su discurso ya que ahora todos parecian mirar al joven shinigami con ojos agudos "la decisión es suya pero... ¿creen que podran encontrar otro lugar y el imperio no los ataque?, les tengo malas noticias, sus destino parece oscuro si van por su cuenta, va a ser una carrera hasta la muerte o la esclavitud, el futuro no es tan misericordioso, los dioses no nos ayudaran... Nuestros problemas, no son de su importancia" Tyuule declaro con ferozidad sorprendiendo a su compañero peli naranja

-"bueno, bueno, tampoco es como si los obligaramos, solo queremos que lo concideren, actualmente estamos dispuestos a recibir tantos refugiados como sea posible, pero eso podria cambiar en el futuro, no tenemos una capacidad limitada, aunque no sera facil al principio creo que si lo intentamos, podemos alcanzar algo mejor, cada uno pondra un poco de su parte y con esfuerzo lograremos salir de esta era de caos que sucumbe sus almas" ichigo tambien dijo con seriedad, el extendio la mano hacia el grupo " sean libres de aceptar si su corazón lo desea" tras esas palabras, la multitud parecia animarse más, algunos incluso tenian lagrimas en sus ojos por la esperanza casi perdida regresada ante ellos, con una inclinación de cabeza silenciosamente todos aceptaron en sus corazones esas palabras

-"ichigo, si sigues asi, tendre que formalizar nuestro compromiso para convertirte en el rey" Tyuule le dijo al odio, haciendo que ichigo le diera una mirada en blanco

-"sabes que nosotros nisiquiera estamos saliendo" ichigo replicó monotonamente, lo cual solo hizo sonreir a la reina de las conejas guerreras

-"eso no cambia el hecho que en un futuro, tu y yo estaremos juntos como amantes" ella le respondio con una sonrisa picara que hizo que el rostro de ichigo rapidamente se convirtiera en rojo para diversión de la reina y curiosidad de los testigos

-"aunque si ichigo quisiera no tendria problemas, en ocupar tal puesto" Granat comento desde el otro lado guiñandole el ojo seductoramente para mayor vergüenza del shinigami, aunque al parecer esa reacción inocente del peli naranja desperto la diversión de los presentes que empezaron a reír también, ichigo por au parte ante eso sintio una vena comenzar a palpitarle en la frente, odiaba ser burlado

"hum hum... Bueno volviendo al tema, son libres de ir, los estaremos esperando, nosotros debemos seguir nuestro camino para lograr salvar a los más posibles" Tyuule comento antes de dar un ligero saludo y subir al hummer, ichigo rapidamente imito la acción y se subio a su preciado vehículo, el encendido del motor hizo que la multitud se alertara pero lograron reprimir sus impulsos animales de huir de tal ruido, en cambio solo saludaron al trio que emprendio otra vez su viaje

* * *

cierto adolescente estaba malhumorado por el comentario ingenioso de cierta reina conejo, si su expresión exasperada al volante era lo que indicaba

-"vamos ichigo no fue para tanto, solo pense que podrias ser el caso ya que rechazaste todas mis propuestas" Tyuule comento algo arrepentida por sus anteriores palabras

-"¿cuantas veces tengo que decir que no soy gay?, solo por no querer ponerme como un animal en celo y aparerme todo el dia me hace poco hombre" ichigo comento con fastidio, sus ojos estaban estrechados de manera molesta mientras miraba al frente, tyuule dejo escapar un suspiro en resignación

-"lo siento esta bien, digo, no importa como lo veas, incluso como demi-humanas nuestros encanton no son pocos y que los rechaces asi de simple... Hace a uno dudar" Tyuule comento mientras le daba una mkrada de arrepentimiento, lo cual hizo suspirar en derrota al adolescente de cabello naranja, no podia ante la adorable imagen de Tyuule

-"aunque sigue siendo raro tu rechazo a hacerlo con nosotras" Granat comento, desde la parte de atras con desdén

-"bueno... Yo creo que para hacer ese tipo de cosas uno debe estar enamorado, fortalecer tus vinclulos al punto de confiarle tu primera vez a esa persona" ichigo murmuro casi inaudiblemente pero gracias a los sentidos mejorados de las razas demi-humanos, ella lo escucharon perfectamente y una sonrisa boba aparecio en su cara mientras miraban al muchahco shinigami

-"heee... Quiem diria que fueras tan puro" Granat comento sin perder esa sonrisa boba que estaba poniendo los nervios de punta del shinigami de cabeza naranja

-"nuestro pequeño ichigo, es tan lindo, es tan inocente que me dieron ganas de darle un dulce" Tyuule comento de igual manera que la mujer gato lo cual hizo qje ichigo comenzara a acelerar vertiginosamente hacia un muro de rocas

-"esta bien, vamos a morir los tres acá" ichigo declaro de forma espeluznante, esa acción borro las sonrisas de las dos mujeres que rapidamente intentaron tomar el dominio del vehiculo "es broma" ichigo dijo de manera seca antes de bajar su velocidad, por otro lado tanto Tyuule como Granat comprendieron que no debían molestar a quien conduce, repentinamente, algo capto el interes del shinigami, a unos metros habia una persona tirada junto a un arbol, lo cual lo hizo frenar bruscamente, fue en ese momento qué Tyuuele y Granat notaron a la persona, ichigo rapidamente se bajo y fue hacia la figura, al llegar se sorprendio de ver a una mujer envuelta en unos arapos desgastados, ella estaba inconciente, ichigo la miro detenidamente, tenia el cabello blanco, su piel era blanca pero no al punto de ser palida, tenia una figura bastante desarrollada la cual apenas era cubierta por el trapo que la cubria, tenia una figura un poco menos atletica que Granat y Tyuule pero aun asi no parecia tener exceso de grasa, aunque sus atributos parecian estar mas desarrollados que las dos mujeres detras de él, su busto era prominente, sus caderas eran anchas, y solo un poco mas pequeña que la altura de Tyuule y Granat, algo extraño eran sus cuernos negros a los lados de su cabeza, junto a una cola negra de forma rara y un pequeño par de alas como las de un murcielago pero no parecian serle útiles para volar, no podria deducir de que raza era con esas características, aunque no estaba desnutrida, su figura era saludable, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad, aparte de varias lesiones menores y ematomas por todo el cuerpo, habia un ligero olor que disgustaba la nariz del shinigami

-"Ichigo alejate de ella, es un demonio" Tyuule le advirtio con seriedad, ichigo volvio a mirar a la mujer derrumbada, no parecia ser peligrosa si su nivel de energía era un indicio, hubo un ligero movimiento y ella levanto la vista mirando al shinigami, las próximas palabras que ella dijo hicieron que el adolescente peli naranja se congelara

-"5 monedas es lo que pido, por ese precio puedes utilizar éste cuerpo" la demonio comento sin emociones, aunque no fue el tono de las palabras que dejaron en shock al shinigami, eran sus ojos, el iris era rojo pero la esclorotica completamente negra, aunque fue su mirada que perturbó al shinigami, no había vida, no es como si sus emociones fueran reprimidas, simplemente parecian haber muerto hace un tiempo, eso solo hizo que la mente del shinigami se preguntara una cosa ¿que le habia sucedido a ella?

-"ichigo, no confies en ella, los de demonios no son de fiar" Granat le advirtio mientras entraba en posición defensiva, ichigo por au parte sintio su estomago revolverse al darse cuenta a que le correspondia ese olor, tras sus palabras no había duda, ella estaba vendiendo lo unico que tenia su cuerpo y el olor no era otro que el hedor masculino, a pesar de las palabras de sus dos compañeras ichigo se levanto y le extendio la mano a la demonio, quien lo miraba sin emociones

-"no tienes porque seguir sufriendo, no lo aguantes más, no me importa que seas un demonio, ven conmigo te dare un techo y comida" ichigo le dijo con seriedad, pero al parecer esas palabras solo hicieron lo contrario, ya alla se puso rigida, todavía lo recordaba vívidamente, el primer humano que le ofreció esas mismas cosas con una sonrisa amable después de haber llegado hasta esa parte del continente, no podia recordar cuantas veces fue violada en esa ocasión, cuanto la humillaron y golpearon, fue una simple trampa, y ella habia caído tan facil, no fue hasta que se aburrieron de ella que él y sus amigos la dejaron irse, al parecer no pensaron que era rentable venderla como esclava, y ya les desagradaba el olor de su cuerpo, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo encadenada en aquella pocilga, solo podia recordar que sin importar la hora que fuera, ella era violada continuamente, sin piedad, dia tras dia, por varios hombres seguidos, si tenia suerte seria solo uno, pero normalmente eran cinco, fue un infierno en vida, algo que ella nunca penso que experimentaria cuando decidio dejar su hogar y conocer un poco el mundo, su raza era temida y detestada, al lugar que fuera era discriminada, nunca consiguio ayuda, solo la ignoraban y la expulsaban como una escoria, no tenia como volver a su hogar, incluso los hombres que parecían amar su cuerpo, no pagaron más que unas monedas por el, despues de rendirse de volver a su hogar con su cuerpo manchado y comenzo a andar sin vida por ahí, si tenia suerte le pagaban por usar su cuerpo, si no, simplemente seria violada nuevamente, dejo de sentir cuanlquier sensacion al ser violada despues de las cien veces, ya no sentia nada, era solo un cuerpo sin alma, un sucio demonio sin orgullo, ni valor, ella no volveria a confiar en nadie

-"¿ _entonces porque... Porque a pesar de ofrecerme las mismas cosas, siento como si pudiera darle mi mano?... Es extraño, sin duda el me violara cuando baje mi guardia... ¿Entonces porque?... ¿Porque quiero darle mi mano?"_ La chica demonio penso alarmada mientras su mano temblorosamente comenzaba a levantarse en direccion del peli naranja, Ichigo al ver la indecisión de la demonio le sonrio suavemente, mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas

-"esta bien... No va a ser igual, te voy a proteger" ichigo le dijo miemtras la atrapaba en un abrazo fraternal, esa escena estaba dejando totalmente confundidas a sus dos acompañantes, aunque era la primera vez que ellas veian a un demonio llorar, incluso nunca escucharon algo similar, aunque estaban un poco molesta por la atención que el shinigami le estaba dando "no me importa si eres un demonio. No te juzgare por tu raza, solo tus acciones pueden definirte" ichigo le dijo suavemente, miemtras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, el puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. Y la guió con cuidado hacía la parte trasera del hummer, Tyuule y Granat suspiraron con resignación, él tenía un punto en eso, pero era bien conocido que los demonios no eran amistosos con las razas demihumanas y humanas, pero si Ichigo decidía confiar en ella solo podían darle una oportunidad, si intentaba algún movimiento maliciso, solo la quitarian del camino con sus hojas

-"Ichigo, ya que recogiste a ese demonio callejero, espero que aceptes las consecuencias de esa acción" Tyuule le dijo extrañamente seria, ella estaba interesada en ichigo pero si él simplemente decidía ignorarla, ella también podria imponer su puesto de reina

-"mmmm... No te preocupes, te lo recompensaré luego" ichigo comentó casualmente, aunque esas palabras dibujaron una sonrisa depredadora en su bello rostro, ella sin duda lo haria recompensarle debidamente

-"ufff... Vamos, no perdamos tiempo, nos quedan pocas tribus por éste sector" Granat declaro mientras se subia al hummer, ichigo asintió y también se monto en el vehículo, despues de que la reina coneja entra a la camioneta, el grupo reanudo su anadar con un nuevo ocupante.

* * *

Ichigo estaba un poco feliz que la raza de los faunos fuera tan amigables, ellos simplemente agradecieron su preocupación y aceptaron su ayuda, y tomaron sus cosas para ir hacia las tierras de la tribu de conejas guerreras, aunque sus numeros eran pocos parecian felices de poder formar parte de una nueva ciudad como ciudadanos y no como simples esclavos, la demonio que rescato parecia haber caído dormida profundamente después de comer su primera comida despues de tanto tiempo, ichigo estaba preocupado por su salud mental pero decidió, encargarse de eso cuando esten devuelta en la ciudad, su siguiente parada fue una pequeña tribu de hombres lagartos, ellos también parecian aliviados por la oferta, al parecer no les estuvo llendo bien el ultimo año en las cocechas y la cacería, por lo que empezar en un nuevo lugar parecia una buena idea, despues de una breve discusión sonbre su próximo destino, una tribu de gente tigre, más precisamente los tigres blancos, su viaje fue una vez más alrededor de un par de horas, incluso durante todo ese transcurso la mujer demonio no desperto ni mostraba indicios de que lo haría pronto

-"haaaa... Cuantos más tenemos que viajar... Me duele el trasero y mi cola esta toda entumecida" Granat se quejó airadamente mientras acariciaba su cola gatuna con suavidad, Tyuuele no parecía estar mejor, ya que se estaba masajeando las cadera con leves quejidos, desde que empezo el día habian estado viajando en el hummer, incluso cada parada en una tribu no le daba suficiente descanso a sus cuerpos no acostumbrados a tal estrés

-"si, supongo que haremos una parada pronto, a mi tambien se me están entumecidos las manos" ichigo se quejo, era una sensación hermosa conducir pero hacerlo mas de ocho horas no era tan agradable

-"si... Por suerte no estamos muy lejos de la tribu de los tigres blancos" Tyuule comento mientras intentaba buscar una nueva posición para sentirse mas comoda "aunque debo admitir que esta maquina es impresionante, hemos recorrido una distancia que nos tomaria mas de una semana" la reina de la tribu de conejas guerreras comento con un toque de asombro al pensar en ese hecho

-"si, estoy deacuerdo, es una maquina increíble" Granat declaro "se mueve a una velocidad incomprensiblemente rapido, no hay el golpeteo constante de tu trasero como una carreta, los asientos son cómodos, el clima aqui adentro es agradable, no hace calor como afuera, nos movemos rapido sin que el viento te moleste" Granat comento conuna logera sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba contra el asiento, ella repentinamente levanto la mirada y olfateo el aire "entramos en su territorio..." Granat comento miemtras se enderezaba, ichigo asintio y comenzo a andar más lento, despues de unos segundos pudieron divisar varías luces en un claro, ya que la noche estaba callendo, sobre el reino, al parecer ya estaban esperandolo ya que varias personas estaban paradas frente a la aldea, eso le dio un pequeño deja-vu

-"esta vez encárgate de hablar, incluso si te pidiera que no interfirieras, sin duda el resultado se ligaria contigo" Tyuule hablo con desdén, pero la realidad era que ella no quería hablar con la líder de esa tribu, ella era bastante egocéntrica, sus personalidades sin duda chocarían por cierto niño anaranjado

-"bueno... No es que me importe, pero ¿porque razon?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, la reina de las guerreras conejo miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido

-"por su raza ella puede ser un dolor en el culo" Granat le dijo con un toque de fastidio, ella habia tratado con dicha persona en el pasado y lo sabia por experiencia propia, aunque lograron llevar su acuerdo con paz, Granat solo quería golpear a esa mujer, aunque esperaba que hubiera cambiado algo su personalidad

-"entonces... En resumen, no la soportan" Ichigo comento secamente, solo recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como confirmación "bueno... Eso suena a mierda" ichigo dijo con fastidio, él no podria de ir que conocia completamente a las mujeres que lo acompañaban, pero sin duda era facil llevarse bien con ellas, entonces que una solo persona no le agrade a las dos, seguramente se volveria un dolor de cabeza, suspirando exageradamente, se froto el puente de la nariz "bueno, no debo juzgar a un libro por su portada" ichigo comento con desden

-"bueno, pronto la conoceras" Tyuule comento al ver como los hombres tigre rapidamente comenzaban a rodear el vehículo, el shinigami piloto freno el hummer frente a la mujer tigresa que miraba al vehículo con firmeza, ella miro a los ocupantes de la camioneta militar con frialdad, analizándolos críticamente con una mirada dura

-"Tyuule, Granat" ella hablo con fiermeza y calma, reconociendo a dos de los ocupantes

-"Sya Hu... Ha pasado un tiempo" Granat le respondio con elocuancia, ellas se miraron fijamente sin bajar la mirada, ichigo se tomo su tiempo para analizar la apariencia de la mujer tigresa, recien identificada como Sya Hu, era casi de su altura un poco más baja, tenía una mirada severa pero calmada, ojos azules con pupilas rasgadas, tenía el cabello largo de color plateado, atado en una cala de caballo alta, dos pequeñas orejas redondeadas como la de un tigre sobresalian en la parte superior de su cabeza. Tenia una pequeña nariz felina de color negro, aunque eso no parecia afectar la humanodad de su rostro, Sus brazos estaban cubierto por pelaje atigrado de color plateado con rayas negras, sus manos eran patas felinas algo grandes para la delicadeza que ella aparentaba, sus pieras eran el mismo caso, estaban cubiertas de pelaje hasta los mulsos, con el mismo diseño atigrado que sus brazos, sus pien eran patas de tigre que parecían bastante fuertes, una cola larga y fina se agitaba detrás de ella, tambien llevando un patrón atigrado, tenia una figura atletica que competia con la de Granat al igual que el tamaño de su busto

-"¿que los trea a estas alejadas tierras?" Ella les pregunto pero parecia mas una orden, Tyuule solo torcio el labio con disgusto ante sus palabras al igual que Granat suspiro pesadamente

-"venimos a hablar del imperio" Granat le respondio con seriedad, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de Sya Hu, la tigresa al escuchar eso suspiro pesadamente antes de hacerle una señal a sus hombres para que dejaran de rodear al vehículo

-"supongo que tarde o temparano iba a llegar" ella comento antes frotarse la barbilla "aunqje ya se esta haciendo denoche, es un desperdició gastar nuestros sueños en un tema tan agotador, hay una cabaña vacia, usenla para descansar mañana hablaremos" el,a les dijo antes de marcharse en dirección al pueblo, ichigo parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, ellos habiam sido totalmente tratados como unos sirvientes, no hubo tiempo de interacción ella marco el ritmo de la conversación y ellos fueron guidos por ahí

-"no hay nada que podamos hacer, simplemente hagamos lo que ella dijo, mi cuerpo me pide un descanso" Granat comento mientras estiraba sus musculos dejando que su buen escote resaltara a la vista, ichigo fue cautivado por la escena pero rapkdamente la vergüenza invadio su rostro y se sonrojo furiosamente, para diversión de la chica gato, aunque al parecer cierte chica conejo estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos que ignoro la escena, dejando los juegos de lado ellos se dirigieron a dicha cabaña desocupada, la mujer demonio quedo dormida en el hummer, no parecia que fuera a despertar en un corto plazo

-"bastante acogedor" ichigo comento con sarcasmo al ver el lugar casi completamente vacío, a excepción de un par de camas, ichigo noto que habia otra habitación y fue a verla, está tenia una sola cama y un perchero, sin duda él dormiria ahí mientras Tyuule y Granat dormían en el cuarto con dos camas

-"haaa... No es lo mejor del mundo, pero una cama es una cama" Granat comento después de haberse tirado sonre su cama, Tyuule por su parte mantuvo un ojo en ichigo quien se estaba desvistiendo para dormir en el cuarto separado, sin duda esta era la mejor oportunidad, ella hubiera preferido tenr su primer encuentro en él palacio pero las circunstancias cada vez parecian menos favorables, y las miradas que varias hembras le dieron al shinigami junto a la aparicion de ese demonio y la preocupación de ichigo por ella, sin duda su relación comenzaria a distanciarse, ella siempre bromeo y jugo con ser la amante de ichigo en un intento de que él diera un paso pero no habia tiempo que ella pudiera desperdiciar, era tiempo que reclame su recompensa, sus ojos carmesi miraron brevemente a Granat quien parecia ya haber sucumbido ante el sueño, soltando un suspiro se levanto y se dirigio al cuarto donde se encontraba ichigo, al llegar vio al shinigami distraídamente mirando el techo, su llegada lo alerto y cambio su mirada hacia ella

-"¿Tyuule?" Ichigo le pregunto algo confundido, en respuesta ella entro y cerro la puerta con llave detrás de ella, haciendo que el adolescente peli naranja comenzara a sudar nerviosamente

-"es tiempo que pagues tus promesas" ella declaro antes de dejar caer la parte superior de su armadura de guerrera conejo, dejando sus pechos completamente visibles para el shinigami, quien se estaba transformando en un tomate

* * *

Esa noche ichigo fue forzado a convertirse en un hombre

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos jejejejeje... :V, espero que lo hayan disfrutado para aclarar algunas cosas

(Sya hu) es de monster musume: my daily life with a monster girl online (monster musume el juego :V)

la demonio ( es de "the slave curse of pleasure" un doujshin) no es la mejor demon girl ni la mejor diseñada pero ella cumplia con mis expectativas. Me sentiria mal de arruinar un buen personaje como las chicas demonio de grand blue fantasy (esas si son unas zukhulentas demon), pero el simple hecho de querer darle ese pasado no se sintio bien para mi poner un buen personaje como ese, como se habran dado cuenta no me gusta inventar oc, lo que hago es tomar un personaje y moldearlo a mi gusto, asi se sinten familiarizados con la imagen y pueden tener una mejor inmersión en la historia

bueno, eso fue todo, estoy muriendo de sueño en éste preciso momento, como ese manga me resulto tan jodidamente genial...

por cierto aur-sama es basura, crearia un fic solo para darle una muerte dolorosa miemtras le arrebato a sus esclavas mind break

Despues le dare una revisión más profunda para arreglar los errores y horrores gramaticales... Hasta pronto mis compas


End file.
